Old, New, Borrowed and Blue
by Rachy Babes
Summary: SEQUEL. Have to have read Wanted to understand, follows on from Wonderland.  Follow Captain Rachel Falcon's adventures through time and space and Torchwood.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome Back to Captain Rachel Falcon's adventures, this follows on from Wonderland but that doesn't have to be read to understand but you will have to have read Wanted else this won't make any sense.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Lieutenant Galvin wasn't an impatient man, but as he looked out at the restless crowd he did begin to worry. This wasn't like her, usually the High Priestess was always on time, usually early, but there was no chance she could be harmed, she had simply been in her chambers most of the afternoon. He strolled through the palace corridors to the large double doors of her chamber.

"Your majesty," He called opening the doors to be met by quite a sight, the high priestess was sprawled in her bed, the covers twisted above her along with the guest that had arrived at the palace this morning.

"You!" The lieutenant growled. The high priestess screamed and pulled the covers up to protect her dignity, the guest's eyes went wide.

"Oh crap." Fawks sighed. Looking down at the priestess below her.

"How dare you!" The lieutenant snarled.

"Thanks for the ride your majesty," Fawks grinned, pulling her crop top over her head. And tugging on her black leather pants as the Lieutenant turned out the room and yelled for the guards. She grabbed her hat and pulled it down, winking to the Priestess who giggled and sending a cheeky wave to the now turning purple lieutenant as guards piled into the room.

"Now, boys," Fawks grinned. "Let's be civil, there was no harm done, she enjoyed herself." They all pointed their guns at her. "Now, boys, let's play nice," She dived out the window as they open fired. Landing on a house roof just below her. She looked back and saw guards piling out of the palace.

The heavy footsteps of running were right behind her, she leapt from roof to roof, her tail keeping her balanced as the people below chased her, running as fast as she could she bounded onto the ground, rolling on impact and jumping up to run again, gunshots behind her, and she pushed herself to her limit, skidding to a stop at the edge of a gorge, damn, you were meant to turn left. She thought she looked down at the bottomless pit, looked over her shoulder at the incoming men with big guns took a deep breath and before falling backwards, blew the men a kiss. She twisted so she was falling forward down towards the ground when there was an engine like noise, a black ship zoomed beneath her and caught her mid-fall.

"Took your time, C.O.N.O.R," Fawks said, pulling her hat off as she settled into the pilot's chair.

"I told you so, Captain," A mechanical voice replied.

"No you did not," Fawks laughed. "You could have told me she was their high priestess before I was taken into the palace. She's not so priestly anymore," Fawks chuckled. A ship was located on her radar.

"Jeez," Fawks sighed. "How many times do you have to apologise to these people for being mildly curious," Her hands on the joystick of her ship.

"It's your own fault." The ship replied.

"She had purple eyes, reminded me of someone," Fawks smiled fondly. "Let's get out of here C.O.N.O.R," She laughed, pulling the ship upwards and into space.

* * *

This was it, the day that had been being planned for almost two years now, the couple were stood proudly in their lavishly decorated hotel, the perfectionist bride smiling like the cat that got the cream, the groom's face looked calm, but seen behind his eyes were a tell tale sparkle, he was happy here.

"We are gathered here today," The priest said to the congregation. "To join in marriage, Captain John Hart. And Jessica Marie Harrow."

* * *

"C.O.N.O.R, any time you want to find me an escape route," Fawks growled through gritted teeth, twisting the ship to avoid the meteors and lasers at the same time. "Any time, C.O.N.O.R, I'm in no rush,"

"Prepping jump site now, Captain." The voice said.

"Take your time." Fawks said sarcastically. A bright light appeared in front of her and she shot forward, shielding her eyes from the light. When she opened them it was too late to do anything, bricks ran up to meet her.

* * *

"If anyone here has any reason against this marriage, speak now, or forever hold your silence." The priest said, and then the side wall fell in and a black space ship looking a bit worse for wear scraped up the floor as family and friends ran screaming to the other side of the room.

"Bloody Torchwood." Jess sighed. Pulling a gun from a holster hidden under her dress.

* * *

When Fawks regained consciousness, the world was upside down, or at least the ship was. She unclipped herself and tumbled onto the floor. She clapped her hands and the door hissed and groaned and tried to open.

"Ow," She hissed.

"Anyone in there?" Came an unfamiliar voice.

"I come in peace," Fawks yelled, smirking to herself, she'd always wanted to say that, but usually it was untrue. She stood and walked to the door, her fingers tried to pry it open. No use.

"C.O.N.O.R, open emergency hatch." She said. A hatch on the base, now the roof of the ship slid open, it was big enough for someone to jump out of. Fawks reached up and grabbed the rim and slowly pulled herself up out of it. As she did she heard gasps across the room.

"Sorry," She apologised, scanning the room. "my bad, shot out of somewhere into a wall-" She froze. Her eyes had picked up one very distinctive feature. A bright red jacket. She looked closer, John, Jack, Jess, Gwen, Rhys, Ianto. They had froze as well. Fawks blinked a couple of times before sighing and stating.

"Well, this is awkward."

"Rachel…" Ianto whispered.

"You're dead," Jess said open mouthed.

Fawks looked down at herself. "I wasn't the last time I checked,"

"But…"

"How…"

"Is no one going to give me a hug?" Fawks said, jumping onto the floor. Ianto reached her first. Then Jack and Gwen, all wrapped around her.

"How?" Jack asked, looking her up and down. Fawks smiled.

"Conspiracy theories, baby, my "execution" was a hoax, I got out just before." She laughed. "I am awesome, as if anyone could touch me," She grinned. "What's going on?"

"You just crashed my wedding." John said. Fawks turned her eyes to him. She had dreamt, fantasized about this, getting home, seeing her family, her john again. She hadn't expected it to hurt quite this much, and the realisation that her imagination was crap compared to reality, she wanted to hug him kiss him touch him, make sure he was real, but then Jessica Harrow in a white dress took his hand, and the world shattered.

"Your what?" Fawks asked, blinking around the hotel.

"Our wedding." Jess said.

"W-wedding," Fawks stuttered. Memories flashed through her brain Drake's laugh, the explosion at UNIT, John and Jess in her bed. "Wedding." She muttered. Ianto, who had been holding her hand since she had been on the floor squeezed hers gently.

"Do carry on," Fawks said her voice hushed. She went to let go of Ianto but he wouldn't let her.

She turned and left the hotel, Ianto followed her. She kept walking in silence until they reached the trees on the edge of the hotel's land. She nodded upwards and Ianto nodded, she climbed up into the boughs and Ianto pulled himself up next to her.

"So, what have I missed?" She said, meeting his eyes. Ianto practically tackled her in a hug. They stayed like that for a long time, neither saying anything. He pulled back and looked at her.

"5 years," Ianto whispered. "I thought you were dead,"

"I'm sorry," Fawks whispered. "I've been trying to get back, for so long,"

Ianto wrapped an arm around her waist and squeezed her tight.

"Gwen and Rhys have got two kids," He began, "A boy and a girl, Owen and Rachel." Fawks looked at him and he nodded.

"We lost Tosh and Owen, about a year after you were gone, the PowerStation went up, they were inside."

"Ianto I'm sorry,"

"It's ok I miss them but, they were heroes, I'll remember that, it wasn't long after that, that John and Jess were engaged." Fawks looked down.

"John didn't speak, Rachel." Ianto said. "For 6 and a half months after we lost you,"

"It's Fawks now," Fawks corrected him.

"you'll always be my Rachel, like it or not. Like I'm undoubtedly stuck with Twinkle Toes," Ianto laughed, Fawks smiled.

"We have two new members, a Doctor, she's Dr. Jacky Hughes. And a new weapons technician found him in the army, Jack likes him he follows orders."

"How dull," Fawks smiled. "What's he called?"

Ianto bit back a smile.

"Ben."

"Ben?"

"Dover." Ianto grinned.

"Ben Dover, as in bend over, that's fantastic." Fawks grinned.

"Welcome home Rachel." Ianto laughed hugging her.

* * *

**Review x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Thank you to hagiel29 and Bad Wolf Mcgee for adding this to your favourites and alerts and a big fat ta! for Bad wolf mcgee's review, it made me smile, despite cutting out your woooo! ;) **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"You should be back there, watching them get married."

"No way, once you've seen one wedding you've seen them all,"

"So nostrovites and spaceships have been in every wedding you've been to," Fawks smiled.

"Well, not mine,"

Fawks eyes went huge, "Oh my god! Ianto I totally forgot! You're married now! To jack!" Fawks exclaimed as Ianto simply grinned. "You're the wife, aren't you," Fawks laughed.

"We sort of share wifedom," Ianto said, pushing her playfully.

"Enough of, me tell me about you, how are you alive?"

"I don't know,"

Ianto pulled a face.

"No, really, I don't, the wall was blown outwards 25 minutes before I was due to be hanged, my stuff was left outside and a power pack for this," Fawks raised her arm to tap the wrist strap. "was all left outside. I ran for it, didn't stick around to ask questions."

"Well, if we ever find out, we'll buy them a gift basket or something."

Fawks laughed.

"I missed you," Ianto said quietly.

"I missed you too,"

"I had to get rid of the couch,"

"What?" Fawks laughed turning to look at him.

"I didn't like getting up and not seeing you on it,"

"You complained non stop about me on that couch," Fawks laughed. "Well you better get it back, I'm going to need a place to stay, I gave my house to Gwen. Are they actually carrying on?" Fawks said, looking back to the hotel.

"I wouldn't be surprised, Jessica is like a demon bride."

"Hey!" Fawks elbowed him. "I am nothing like her." Fawks slid out the tree, landing with a dull thud on the ground. Ianto followed her.

"I want to go home," Fawks said.

* * *

Fawks hesitated outside the tourist office.

"Come on," Ianto said. Fawks sighed and walked through, looking around as the wall slid across. She walked down the corridor until she reached the lift and she jumped as it landed.

The cog door opened up and Fawks laughed to herself. It was exactly the same as it was five years ago, her desk was still there.

"Whose got my desk?"

"No one, we kept it."

"No," Fawks smiled at him. Ianto shrugged. Fawks walked to it just under the rift tower, water cascading over the other side. Her photos were still stuck along the bars that held up the monitors, a group photo of them all before Jessica had shown up, all those years ago, a picture taken of Gwen and Rhys, Tosh, Owen, she opened the draws, a half eaten Kit Kat, a handgun and random bits of unimportant paper.

Ianto stood up on the higher decks, watching, A huge Lion with a mane of fire nudged his hand and snuffled at him.

"Llewellyn." Ianto looked down at the lion, his eyes looked down at the demon. The fire lion let out a low noise. Fawks turned her attention back to Ianto. He was stood up on the higher level, with a lion that stood at his waist. Fawks looked at the lion. The lion looked back.

"Lou." Fawks whispered. The huge creature looked up at Ianto, then back down at the woman. He took a tentative step forward.

"Llewellyn. Its me," He walked forward until he was only a few feet in front of her. He sniffed the air, and let out a low yowl. He blinked up at Fawks and then charged at her, leaping up and tackling her to the ground. Fawks laughed as she hugged the large cat. Kissing his pink nose as he purred and nuzzled her face.

"I missed you too, big fellah, look at you, you're huge." She laughed, sitting up, Llewellyn sat opposite her.

"You got big," Fawks laughed.

"He almost ate Jacky when she first joined. He was so excited to see new people." Ianto smiled.

"I thought I told you, no eating people, except for Jack, he can always re grow." Fawks smiled stroking the lion's orange fur.

* * *

"Come on Jack, you know I qualify for this job." Fawks sighed, sat on Jack's desk.

"There aren't any vacancies, Rachel, I'm sorry." Jack said.

Fawks had been home only a few hours, John and Jess were off for three weeks on their honeymoon. Fawks considered this a good thing for now, without him here, she could get her bearings back, sort out what was going to happen to her. And then sort out the mess that was her already complicated feelings about John. The minute the Torchwood Team had returned, Jack had taken Fawks up into his office.

"Rachel. You. Died."

"No I didn't, not technically. And it's Fawks." she corrected him.

"We thought you were dead, for five years, we had to move on, there is no job for you here."

"So, what am I meant to do, lounge around here like your pet, you know how well I work here Jack, I can fight better than anyone here, I have the best shot in the universe and if you can look me in the eye and tell me Jessica Harrow-" Fawks stopped herself. "Jessica…Hart." Those words twisted painfully in her gut. "is a better mechanic than I am, I will cover myself in BBQ sauce and feed myself to Myfanwy,"

"I can't just fire her because a better mechanic came along."

"So you do admit I'm better." Fawks grinned.

"Stop it. Fawks there's nothing I can do."

"Yes, there is! You're the boss. You can do anything."

Jack took a hold of her hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry, Rachel."

"Fawks." She growled leaving his office.

"Where are you going?" Ianto asked as she left the hub.

"Out."

* * *

She looked at her Vortex Manipulator. 5 hours and 27 minutes. She'd been home. She had expected it to simply all slide back into place, she would get her job back, she would be sleeping on Toes' couch, he would bring her bacon in the mornings. John would realise how much they were meant for each other and there would be fireworks and celebrations and happiness. That was the dream. The fairy tale.

In reality, she was an unemployed alien with a broken heart and no place to go. Ianto and Jack had a house now, and she couldn't really intrude on their happy domestic life, she couldn't do that to Ianto.

Fawks looked up at the sky.

"Maybe you were right, Win." Fawks sighed. "Maybe I should have stayed."

"Whose Win?" An American twanged voice said, Fawks turned to see Jack sitting down at the edge of the roof beside her.

"A very unusual girl, who kept me sane for a while, before I got home."

"She sounds like a miracle worker." Jack smiled.

"She is. What do you want Jack, I'm trying to mope up here,"

"Seeing what's up with you?"

"Can't you guess." Fawks scoffed. "The man I'm in love with just got married to someone who sent me off to get tortured, and they've gone off for three weeks of honeymoon bliss. I have nowhere to stay and no purpose to be here. How's your life going?"

"Well, someone I cared about died five years ago and today she came back. That's always a bit of a shock. My husband is all messed up and confused because his best friend, the person who died came back but left again within hours of being home and I have a fire lion stalking through the hub looking for it's mum. Who is too busy stewing over things in her life that suck and not considering how anyone else is feeling."

Fawks sighed. "Sorry. Just hard to believe I'm actually here."

"Same here. Were you expecting a parade?"

"Maybe just a little one, one or two floats only."

"Come on, let me introduce our new pet to the rest of the team," Jack smiled. As Fawks rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Stop your fussing Toes," Fawks said, "I'm here to stay, whether any of you want me or not."

Ianto passed her a mug of a third of coffee a third hot chocolate and a third whipped cream. Fawks froze as she looked at the mug. Her mug.

"Thank you Twinkle Toes." Fawks grinned. The two of them were in the kitchen, and Fawks made a content noise as she drank from her mug. "Oh, I think I just orgasmed a little bit there," she smirked, as Ianto laughed.

"You've not changed at all." Gwen said, hugging her as she came into the kitchen.

"Hey! I resent that, I have it on good authority that I've actually gotten more immature,"

The two welsh people beside her rolled their eyes.

"A ydych yn nerfus am gwrdd â'n aelodau newydd?" Gwen asked.

"Fel pe, nid fi yn mynd yn nerfus," Fawks scoffed.

"Peidiwch â gwneud unrhyw jôcs am Ben," Ianto told Fawks as she bit back a smile.

"Has he heard them all?"

"John," Gwen nodded.

Jack walked into the kitchen tow people behind him.

"Ok team, this is Rachel Falcon."

"Captain." Fawks glared at Jack. "It's Captain Rachel Falcon. But call me Fawks." She smiled at the two behind him.

"Fawks, this is Doctor Jacky Hughes." the woman was only about 5 ft 2. She had mousy brown hair and a heart shaped face.

"Hi," She smiled brightly.

"And, This is our weapons expert, Ben Dover." Jack gave Fawks a warning look and both Ianto and Gwen elbowed her in the ribs from either side as Fawks opened her mouth to say something. She closed her mouth and was left grinning.

"Hi," She smiled. "you have an awesome name."

The man just rolled his eyes. He was the same height as Jack with hair similar to John's colouor but his was cropped very short, and he held himself rigid backed, definitely a soldier.

* * *

Translations

"Are you nervous about meeting our new members?"

"As if, I'm never nervous,"

"Don't make any jokes about Ben,"

* * *

**Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Thank you to CreativeChica39 for adding this to your favourites :) And also to vneinhuis for adding it to your alerts :)**

**CreativeChica39 : Yeah, things at home didn't go as smooth as Fawks hoped :/ don't worry tho, more to come ;)**

**Bad Wolf Mcgee : I know :( you will actually have to send her over at some point, i'd miss her if i didn't get my fix ;) **

* * *

Chapter 3

Fawks was lay across the couch half asleep, she'd taken up residence in the hub as she had nowhere else to go, She looked up as the big cog door rolled open, Jacky and Ianto looked pretty beaten up.

"Everything ok?" Gwen asked, looking over at them.

"Fight. The owner of the box didn't want to give it up," Jacky said. Putting her hand to her lips to see if it was bleeding.

Fawks rolled over onto her back to look at the two of them and the box they held.

"I don't blame him," Fawks said, "That's a cloning box, put something in it, type in a number get loads, you could be a billionaire with one of them."

"It was a her," Jacky said, handing Ianto an ice pack.

"Ha! You got beat up by a girl, Ianto," Fawks chuckled.

"A very manly girl," Ianto said.

"I thought you lot could fight." jack sighed.

"I never said anything about fighting, I can just patch people up after a fight." Jacky raised her hands in defence.

"I was taken by surprise," Ianto said sheepishly. Jack looked over at the two of his members and then his eyes looked down on Fawks. Sensing his gaze she looked up at him.

"Oh no," Fawks sighed. "I know that look, no way Harkness, what ever it is you're thinking, stop it."

"You said it yourself, you need a job." Jack smiled slightly.

"And you said there were no vacancies,"

"I'm making a new position."

"You can't do that,"

"I'm the boss, I can do anything." Jack smirked quoting her own words back at her.

* * *

"Sorry, what?" Gwen asked up in the board room.

"Fighting, you all need to know how to do it. Well." Jack said, "Out of all of us on the team there is only two of us who know how to fight well here. And one of us is on a honeymoon." Fawks involuntarily flinched, and she knew why, the mention of John on his honeymoon always caused a stab of pain to rip through her and also, Jack hadn't counted her on the team.

"I can fight." Ben said, his voice deep. Fawks snorted.

"Soldiers can't fight. They follow to many rules." She said quietly. "same as coppers,"

"Hey." Gwen protested.

"It's true, I've seen you fight, Cooper," Fawks grinned. "It's like a little girl."

"Really," Gwen jumped at Fawks tickling her as she giggled and squealed.

"Kids," Jack laughed as Fawks pushed Gwen and the two started again, Ianto rolled his eyes at the pair before he grabbed Fawks and sat her on his knee.

"Grow up, Rachel," Ianto smirked as Gwen stuck her tongue out at her.

"Immaturity rules and you know it." Fawks told Ianto.

"Anyway." Jack continued. "Fawks, is going to teach you all. Starting now, I've set aside a portion of the gym for some fighting space. An hour each, every day, Me and John and Fawks will teach you all how to fight, we'll rotate teachers because we've all got different ways of teaching. Jacky, you're going down now," Jack told the doctor.

"What?" She said surprised. "Me first?" Fawks sighed.

"I better get good pay for this Jack." Fawks said, strolling downstairs.

* * *

"I took a self defence class when I lived in London, basic self defence, I would be ok in a fight."

"Doing just ok, in a fight you might get here, would leave you in a coma, you've got to be good at the least." Fawks said. "and how long ago were these classes?"

"Recently enough. It's not the sort of thing you forget."

"Alright then, prove it. Hit me."

"What?" Jacky said shocked.

"Come here and hit me. It's not hard."

Jacky walked over and with little enthusiasm punched in front of Fawks' head.

Fawks leaned back and dodged the hit easily.

"At least try."

Jacky tried again; falling short once more.

"Christ, how much were those classes, I think you wasted your money."

Jacky glared. She took a proper swing at Fawks' head. Fawks easily sidestepped it.

"Better, but you're never going to hit me if you're mad. Try again."

Gritting her teeth Jacky swung again at the patronising woman in front of her. Once again Fawks ducked the blow and brought a hand up, shoving Jacky backwards.

"Better aim. But you're still not paying attention. How on earth you did not get mugged in London is beyond me you're an easy target."

Jacky was beginning to get annoyed, she rushed at Fawks and instead of throwing a punch she grabbed the front of Fawks' coat and bringing her foot across her body she hooked it behind Fawks' ankle and pulled the other woman's feet out from under her. Although surprised by this sudden change in tack, Fawks was quick, seeing the movement in slow motion through alien eyes. She wrapped her arms around Jacky's waist and held onto her, causing Jacky to fall on top of her as they both hit the ground. Jacky's feeling of triumph disappeared as she felt herself fall and land heavily on top of Fawks.

The wind was briefly knocked out of her and her head began to swim. Jacky was suddenly very aware of every part of her body that was pressed against Fawks' as she lay on top of her. Her body fizzed with heat at every point their bodies touched. She had never been quite this close to Fawks before, they had only known each other a day. Fawks smelt amazing. She smelt of sugary sweet bubble gum and candy floss, with a mix of fire that her skin felt like, she was so _warm_.

Jacky opened her eyes. Her face was centimetres away from Fawks' the other woman's lips were red and very inviting.

_Kissable_. Was a whisper in the back of Jacky's mind. Struggling to control her breathing she closed her eyes and allowed her face to fall forwards but before their lips could connect Fawks moved. Still with her arms tight around Jacky she rolled them over, pinning Jacky beneath her. Fawks raised up so she was straddling the other woman. Jacky's eyes were open wide and full of lust and anticipation, the thought of her boyfriend back home didn't even register. Fawks kept her body close to Jacky's. She pinned Jacky's wrists above her head with one hand. She ran her other hand up Jacky's body, and then around her throat. Leaning further so her mouth was next to Jacky's ear she whispered

"You're dead."

Jacky held her breath and stared at the ceiling as Fawks straightened up onto her knees, before rocking back onto her heels and standing up.

Fawks held out her hand to help Jacky up. She ignored it, rolled over and stood up. She stepped a pace away from Fawks, then spun around and flew at the irritating demon, fist aimed to connect with Fawks' jaw.

Fawks, sensing what was coming before it did, stepped to the side, caught Jacky's fist in her hand and before Jacky could think Fawks had spun her around, curled her arm up her back and wrapped an arm across her shoulders, just below her neck.

Fawks pulled Jacky's body back tight against her, her tail curled itself around Jacky's thigh. Jacky froze, Fawks' breath was hot on the back of her neck, then travelled round by her ear. Once again Fawks' mouth brushed her ear as she whispered, "Come on, this is easy. Get out of it."

But Jacky didn't want to get out of it. Her head swam again and she felt a lot of things that had nothing to do with fighting. She was lost in the smell of Fawks. The feel of the demon's body so close against hers. The red hot heat of her. The soft breath tickling her ears. Fawks let her hand drift down Jacky's body. Jacky felt fingers drift down her breast and across her stomach before tightening around her waist, pulling her closer to Fawks' firm body. Fawks whispered to her again, Jacky could feel the smirk on Fawks' lips as she whispered hushed words to her.

"I feel good don't I? So warm," she pushed her hips forward, pressing them firmer against Jacky's body. She heard Jacky's breath catch in her throat as she did.

"And I smell good don't I? Like candyfloss. Don't think that your enemy will always be so obvious, some will smell even better than me."

Fawks let go of the arm held up Jacky's back and spun her around to face her. She put her hands on the back of Jacky's neck, threading her fingers through the woman's hair, thumbs tracing over her cheeks. Fawks pulled Jacky close, their lips almost meeting, but made Jacky look her in the eye.

"Surely Jack has filled you in on what I am, what I can do,"

Jacky's eyes opened wide as the realisation hit. She took a couple of steps back, Fawks releasing her from her grasp. Pheromones, Jacky realised, Fawks could turn them on and off at will.

Fawks could see that Jacky had worked it out, and let a sly grin cross her features.

"It's a weapon honey. Some weapons are less obvious than others, but they can be just as harmful."

Jacky nodded.

"Come on," said Fawks, "You can do this. I know you can."

They fought another half an hour, Fawks refusing to make it easy. She taunted her, criticised her, flirted with her, tried to make her angry. But it was working, Jacky, slowly but surely was getting better, but she was still fighting fair. Sticking to her morals, and it was leaving her open for Fawks fight dirty nature, she turned around to look at Jacky who looked exhausted. She let the smell of sickly sweet fill the air around her, she couldn't resist a final taunt as she prepared to take the woman down for the last time today.

"Face it. You were never going to win Jacky Hughes." She said, purposely missing out Jacky's title. "Not against me. Not with your basic self-defence and your moral guide." Jacky stood in front of her, breathing heavily. She titled her head down and looked up at Fawks through lowered lids.

"You're right" she growled, "I'm never going to win. And I don't want to anymore."

She stepped towards Fawks, her eyes full of lust, quickly closing the gap between the two women. Fawks grinned triumphantly as Jacky moved towards her and pulled the front of her leather coat into her fists. Jacky tugged on the coat, crushing Fawks' body closer to her. She licked her lips and Fawks closed her eyes in anticipation of the kiss she was sure was about to come. Jacky watched Fawks' eyes close, pulled her head back and smartly head butted the other woman.

Fawks staggered back, her eyes springing open, but Jacky still had a hold of her coat. Jacky released one hand and delivered a blow to Fawks' stomach. As Fawks reeled from the two blows Jacky swept Fawks' legs out from under her, now letting go of the jacket. Fawks fell heavily to the floor on her back, one of her wings clapping hard on the ground made her growl. Her hand instinctively went to go where her gun no longer was, but before her hand could even get to the empty space, Jacky was on top of her. Jacky straddled her, grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head with one hand. She wrapped her other hand around Fawks' neck, mirroring Fawks' move from the start of the session. Jacky leant forward, hovering her mouth over Fawks' ear.

"Now who's dead?"

Fawks laughed freeing herself from Jacky's grip, wrapped her arms around Jacky's back, hugging her.

"Well done," Fawks said, her finger went to her head to feel a bump already forming.

At that moment Jack appeared at the door, Ianto a step behind him. Jack grinned at the sight presented to him, two girls sat one on top of the other, panting and slightly sweaty.

"Have I interrupted something?" He chuckled. Jacky instantly stood up and brushed herself down, blushing.

"One down," Fawks said. "How many more am I teaching?"

"Everyone," Jack laughed as Fawks lay down on the ground with a groan.

"Well, I'm going to need a break, I think your doctor gave me concussion." She smiled, winking over at Jacky, who blushed again.

* * *

_Next Time : John returns from his honeymoon_

**

* * *

****Review x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A thank you to ZiggyMia123 for adding me to your favourite Authors :)**

**CreativeChica39 : Yup, he's back. i know it's very OOC for him, that actually gets pointed out in this chapter, but you'll see his reasoning behind it and i hope you enjoy :)**

**Bad Wolf Mcgee: Tell winter to relax, Jacky isn't Fawks' type :P I think Jack's reaoning is simply because, well, Fawks sort of died, he'll come around i'm sure ;) Enjoy

* * *

****Chapter 4**

"I'd much rather be your mechanic." Fawks groaned, rubbing her jaw.

"You wanted a job." Jack said.

"Yeah, but your soldier boy has a bloody good right hook. And I honestly think Ianto broke my nose."

"You did call him queer." Jack smiled, passing Fawks an ice pack. She winced as she put it on her head.

"Being beaten up all day was not my plan for when I got home." She sighed.

"What was the plan?"

"Party, John, Ianto's couch, like it was before." Fawks sighed. Ianto knocked on the office door and peeked around sheepishly.

"I brought biscuits," He said.

"Are you sucking up for the breaking of my nose?" Fawks asked.

"Yes," Ianto said putting the plate of all her chocolate biscuits in front of her.

"Right, well, I'm going to sleep," Fawks yawned, her jaw clicking as she did. She wandered out of the office and slouched down on the couch. Snoring within seconds.

* * *

"Fawks,"

"Yes, Jacky, my dear, what is it?" Fawks called down the medical bay.

"Are you going to be ok, today, I mean with John and-" Jacky didn't finish.

"No. I'm not, I've managed to slide in here, without really thinking about him and he's back today. It's going to hurt like hell and I may end up shooting something by the end of the day but, I will be fine." Fawks said. Jacky gave her a sympathetic smile. "Besides, thanks to my new job I can punch Jessica Harrow in the face for a good reason."

"Fawks." Jack warned as he heard what she said. Jacky laughed as Fawks' eyes went wide.

"It was a joke, I was joking." She said, sharing a smile with Jacky before skipping away.

Fawks was sat by Ianto's desk, when the door rolled open, a girlish laugh echoed through the hub.

"Honey. I'm home!" John called. Jessica in his arms. Fawks stomach twisted, no she'd over estimated herself, she couldn't do this, she turned tail and got out of there, as fast as she could.

* * *

Fawks was stood under the shower, letting the scorching hot water pour over her. She put her head down and let the water cascade down her neck and across her wings, and that's when she heard it. Footsteps, footsteps she would recognise anywhere in the universe. She got out of the shower and dried herself off quickly. Pulling on her old clothes, normally she wouldn't bother, but she felt very vulnerable around him. She pulled her mask down over her eyes. She didn't look up as the showers door opened.

"Rachel." John said. Fawks didn't even look up, she didn't want to. "Rachel, will you please look at me?" He asked.

"What?" She asked looking up and meeting his eyes. Both hearts thudded painfully.

"We need to talk." He said.

"No. we don't." Fawks shook her head, trying to walk around him. He caught her wrist and twisted her around.

"Listen." He demanded. She snatched her wrists out of his hands. He smelt of Jessica Harrow.

"Get your hands off me," She growled.

"I thought you were dead."

"So you proposed, fantastic logic there," She snapped.

"I love you." John said.

"Fuck off," She growled. That had been a low blow and they both knew it. "If you'd ever loved me you wouldn't have been in my bed with her. If you loved me, you would never even considered marriage. Not even to me your supposed love. Don't even play that card John. You don't love me, you're too in love with your pride for anything else." She snarled. Her hands shaking. She left the showers. But as she was heading back up the stairs she heard running behind her, John grabbed her shoulder and twisted her around.

"I'm stupid, yes, and I'm proud and selfish and no I'm not a good person, I've never admitted I was, that was one of the reasons you love me. Am I right?" Fawks didn't say anything, she was too busy trying to ignore the tingles his hands made on her skin.

"As for Jessica I was doing what you wanted me to. You wanted me to live a happy normal life with her. That's what your final request was. And then you show up on my wedding day, I thought you were a dream I was upset and confused and yes I shouldn't have carried it on but I did and I'm sorry. I should never have started this thing with Jessica, I should have waited for you but I didn't, I was weak and a bastard and it led you to your death, and it hurt."

John choked off. He shook his head and tried again.

"It hurt so much and I just wanted to do what you wanted for me, anything I could do to make up for all the shit and crap I sent your way, but I had to wait until my head was clear and it was all a lot of hard work and by the time we get around to the wedding you show up and throughout the last three weeks all I've been wanting to do was this." He pressed his lips against Fawks'.

And the world melted in a storm of love and hate and loss and pain as she kissed him back. He pushed her back against the wall as she wrapped her fingers in his hair. John groaned quietly pressing himself against her.

Fawks' mind reverted back to how it had been on the night of her 16th birthday, she knew with all certainty, that despite how much she wanted to hate him, and she really did want too, but she knew, there was no choice anymore, there never was, she was always going to be in love with him, then she felt the cold metal of his wedding ring against her skin on her waist. She pushed him back and then did what she would have done when she was still a teenager. She punched him in the face. He recoiled, holding his nose.

"Ok, I may have deserved that," He said, shaking his head.

"No." She whispered. "I love you John, but it hurts too much being around you, just stay away from me, it'll be easier for the both of us."

* * *

"So, you've been hid down here all day." Ianto said, walking into the smoky gym. "Hid down here smoking all four of your lungs into cancer." Ianto coughed. Fawks was slouched by the wall, a cigarette in her mouth.

"I'm stressed." She said, as Ianto slid down the wall next to her. "I kissed John." She said, handing Ianto the cigarette as he took a drag. "and then I punched him in the face." Ianto smiled at that.

"I'm still in love with him," She sighed, as Ianto passed her the cigarette.

"Well, that sucks." He said simply. Fawks nodded.

"What you going to do about it?"

"What can I do?" Fawks sighed. Ianto wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Sucks being me," She smiled slightly. Ianto handed her a set of keys.

"What's this?"

"Your new flat, you didn't think me and Jack would just let you wander around the hub, did you?" He smiled. "You would cause for too much trouble. Come on," Ianto said, taking her hand and dragging her up.

* * *

"Toes, I love it!" Fawks laughed, looking around the studio flat only ten minutes from the bay. "Look at the view!" Fawks grinned. Looking out the window wall at the back of the flat.

"your amazing, you know that?" Fawks said, turning back to Ianto who was pouring two glasses of red wine.

"Of course I do," He said, passing her a glass. "What are you going to do about John?"

"Stay as far away as possible, try and move on with my life." Fawks sighed.

"And you think will work."

"I know for a fact it won't but, I've lived without him before, I know how to do it, just got to keep myself distracted." Fawks said, taking a gulp of her wine.

"And you're going to do that how?"

"Like this," Fawks said, downing the rest of her wine and plugging her iPod and selecting a song.

"So beat it, just beat it!" Michael Jackson sang, she hopped around the counter and grabbed Ianto's hands.

"Dance with me!" She laughed, Ianto rolled his eyes but danced anyway.

* * *

**Review x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another thank you going out to Ziggymia123 for adding this to your alerts and favourites :)**

**Ziggymia123 : Thank you :D**

**CreativeChica39 : Exactly Fawks opinion there :) and you're right they need to just cool it for a while :D**

**Bad Wolf Mcgee : Thanks for your review and i've been told to pass on a message from a troublesome demon, Fawks said, Winter is welcome to come round anytime and help *christen* her new flat ;) :P**

* * *

Chapter 5

Fawks stared at the ceiling for a long time. She considered not going in today, but Jack would just come round and ask why not.

She had been home a month now, she was staying as far from John as she could, training up the Torchwood employees how to fight daily, and they were getting really good. Gwen and Ianto were the best but they had the most experience and they also knew Fawks' tricks. Ben had hit a barrier that he still fought in an honourable way. Soldier training. Jess had yet to be trained by Fawks, she thought Jack was probably putting it off. Her phone buzzed at her.

_Ianto x_  
_I have a bacon butty with your name on it x_

She smiled, groaning as she sat up, another day.

* * *

"Mm," Fawks smiled. "How are you so good at everything you do?" finishing her bacon. "It's just unfair." Ianto rolled his eyes.

"I'm rubbish at being scruffy." Ianto said.

"It's true," Jacky nodded, putting her mug in the sink.

"That's not such a bad thing." Fawks sighed. Then she stopped. Cocking her ear to the side she could hear whispers. Ianto began saying something but she shushed him.

"What?"

"Shh."

She followed the whispers into the main hub.

"Fawks? What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Shh."

"What's up with her?" Ben said, nodding over to Fawks.

"Shut up." Fawks hissed. The whisper was louder from here, she ran up the stairs, out onto the street. She could hear torchwood following her. As she reached the top she listened again. She followed the voice which led to a crack in one of the pavement stones.

Fawks insides squirmed, something was wrong. She leant down on the ground and touched the crack and found herself growling. All her instincts were telling her to get back, something wrong, with the tiny crack, it shouldn't be here. Instead of wisely following her instincts she put her head to the ground and listened, she could just hear a small Scottish voice whispering as if from far far away.

"Dear Santa, thank you for the dolls and the pencils. And the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you, but… honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. Aunt Sharon says its just an ordinary crack but…I know it's not cos at night there's voices. So please, please could you send someone to fix it. Or a policeman. Or…" There was silence for a moment. "Back in a moment." Fawks pulled back, and stared at the crack.

"Fawks?" Ben asked her. "Everything Ok?"

"This crack leads somewhere," Fawks said, Jack knelt down beside her and put his head to the pavement.

"Prisoner Zero, has escaped." Came a booming voice.

"She's right," Jack said, looking at it in shock.

"Is it the rift?" John asked.

"Rift runs in the opposite direction." Fawks said, still crouched by the crack.

"Well, what is it then?" Gwen asked.

"It's a crack." Fawks said. Ianto rolled his eye the same time Jess said.

"Oh, really?"

Fawks glared up at her.

"A crack in the universe, something big has happened somewhere, and the rest of the universe, is twisting around it." Fawks thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"No concern of ours, if it was having an effect…" She trailed of as it got dark, she sighed and hung her head. "Just for once, tell me it got dark simply because Wales got stormy. And not for some world ending extra terrestrial reason." Jack offered a hand as he pulled her onto her feet.

"Not this time, Fawks," he looked up at the sky. A huge…thing… was blocking out the sun.

"Any idea what that is?" Jacky asked.

"Nope, come on," He turned back to the hub and they all filed in, heading to their stations and getting to work, Fawks stood awkwardly by the couch. She looked around at all the work going on and then sighed, no one noticed as she went down to the garage.

"It's just a heavy mass of metal." Ianto called over, reading the scans of his computer."

"Like an asteroid?" Ben suggested.

"Asteroids are rarely all metal," John said.

"I'm getting another signal, going up towards it," Gwen said. A red dot on her screen was heading upwards towards the mass.

"What is that?" Jack asked confused.

"Sorry," Fawks voice came over the speakers. "I got bored waiting around, and I do have a spaceship."

"Fawks, would you get back here." Jack demanded.

"No can do Capitano," She sang happily. "Ianto, are there any life signs."

"Not that we can see."

"See, I will be fine, just think of it as Recon, I'll be with you soon."

"Fawks!" Jack called but the line went silent.

* * *

Fawks landed the ship on top of the mass. And cautiously climbed out. She looked around, there was nothing up here. Her footsteps were loud on the metal block.

"C.O.N.O.R, just tell Jack that he should just blow it up, I'm pretty sure it's just debris," Then a part of the metal moved. Fawks drew her gun from her hip.

"Hello?" A hatch opened at the far end and something small and black zoomed towards Fawks and jumped into her arms. It was a little black cat, and it was hissing and growling at something behind it. The hatch blew upwards, and a very big bleeding clawed hand blasted from the top.

"Oh crap." Fawks yelped. Running back into her ship. "Jack."

"Yes."

"Not debris." Fawks said as her ship took off.

"What is it?"

"I think, at a wild guess, it may be a prison." Her ship landed and she took the little cat in her arms and ran up into the hub.

"A prison?" Jack asked.

"For a cat?" Gwen said, looking at the cat in Fawks' arms.

"No, for something big and with claws. I think the cat was a snack." The little black creature hissed up at her. "No offence."

There was a noise of protesting metal. Jess brought up the CCTV of outside, bits of the black metal began raining down as whatever it was inside the prison started tearing it apart to get out.

"So what's the plan?" Gwen asked as Jack looked at the metal.

"Well, get everyone to stay indoors. And we'll find out what this thing is and if it poses threat to Earth, we'll have to get rid of it."

"It's been locked up in a huge metal prison, I think we know it's a threat." John said. The cat in Fawks' arms yowled and then suddenly dug it's teeth into her hand.

"Ow!" She yelped dropping the cat. Which then proceeded to jump up onto the nearest keyboard and to everyone's amazement began to type.

_Iuktfgsd aws bgvloiopiodfth rtgerioklkl_

"Anyone speak cat?" Ben said. Ok, yeah, a cat that can type, but it didn't have fingers, its paws were too big for the keys. Ianto went to the computer and selected a program, and the words the cat had typed shifted to something else.

_It's a bloody troll_

"Smart cat." John stated.

"I don't like trolls." Jess said, looking up at the CCTV that showed bigger pieces of metal falling. "I didn't even like those toy ones you used to get with the hair."

"I wouldn't worry," Ianto said, as the ground shook hard.

"This one doesn't have any hair." Gwen said. Her eyes wide as a very large pinkish thing looked around the bay.

Fawks tilted her head, looking at it. It reminded her of that thing in Hercules, the big one eyed titan, it was large and quite fat, with very sharp claws and it sort of waddled as it walked.

"You," Jack said to the cat. "How do we kill it."

_Yhoujh cddasjmntfgr_

_You can't_

"Why on earth were you there?" John asked it, the rest of the team were looking between the two time agents and the little furred creature. Still in shock that this cat could understand them.

_Uikjmn uirtgsx gyhuyjaxsrdf_

_I'm its guard._

"But you're a cat." Jacky said in shock. The cat gave her a look as if to say, yeah, what about it.

"Never mind," Fawks shook her head. "how do we stop it." The cat looked back up at the screen.

_You can't_

"Oh!" Gwen said. "You must have stopped it at one point to get it in the prison."

"So, we simply trap it again." Ben nodded.

"The prison is in little pieces," John said, gesturing to the bits of metal on the floor outside.

"Then we'll put it back together." Jack said.

"Where we going to put the prison and troll once we catch it?" Jacky said realistically.

"At the bottom of the sea," John suggested. Jack thought for a moment,

"That would work." He said. He looked to Fawks, "Will you help?"

"Will I get paid?" Jack rolled his eyes but nodded. "I'm in."

* * *

"Are you sure this is all of it?" Fawks said.

"Pretty sure, we're sort of in a rush, big monster strolling through the streets of Cardiff. You need to have rebuilt by the time we're on our way back for this to work." Jack commanded.

"I don't know if I can be done by then." Fawks said, that was a lie, she knew she wouldn't be done. She bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair.

_**Let go of your pride, there are people in danger**_

She sighed and struggling with what she was about to say.

"Jessimgoingtoneedyouhelp." She said quickly. Jess looked at her.

"What was that?" Fawks almost hit her in the face.

"I'm going to need your help." Jess looked smug.

"Fine." She said, climbing out of the SUV.

"Go." Fawks said as the two cars zoomed off to try and round up and then herd back a troll.

* * *

**Review x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two in one day you lucky people ;)**

**CreativeChica39 : Yeah, she knows when she does, she still doesn't like it tho ;) He does indeed :)**

**Bad Wolf Mcgee : :D:D:D:D:D I'm liking both the good news and the better news :D He is being a bit stingy, but Fawks just shrugs it off :P This is a bribe, i've given up on being subtle ;) hope you enjoy **

* * *

Chapter 6

"You know, he really doesn't love me, don't you?" Jess said.

"Can we have this conversation another time? Or you know, not at all," Fawks said, she was welding to large pieces of metal back together.

"I already know that, he only married me because of what you wanted." Jess said.

"Jessica, I don't care, keep him." Fawks said. Hitting the metal to make sure it was secure.

"Despite knowing this you seem very blasé about it," Fawks realised, flying up to the top of the half built prison.

"I don't care," She said, "it was for appearances really, my mum wanted to see me married before she passed on, he wanted to fulfil your final request, it was convenient."

"Like I said, keep him. He's a bastard." Fawks growled.

The two fell back into silence as they worked desperately fast.

"I am sorry." Jessica said quietly.

"What?" Fawks asked confused as she took a sheet of the metal from the blonde, holding it down as Jess slammed the nail gun through the metal to re-enforce the welding.

"I was a bitch and the UNIT base…I didn't know…"

"doesn't matter."

"No but, with John and everything…"

"Like I said, doesn't matter," Fawks said, "I can't blame you he's…" She struggled for the word.

"Charming." They both said at exactly the same time.

The two shared a small smile.

"Come on, we need to get this finished." Fawks said.

* * *

"What are the chances that this will go smoothly." Fawks said to Jess as they stood at the mouth of the finished prison.

"I'm going to say one in a million." She said.

"That's good." Fawks debated.

"Good?"

"Well, I had a one in 6 ½ billion chance that I would end up with wings, and I think it was like a one in 10 trillion chance that I would get home and I did, I'm good with odds."

"Well, let's hope so," She said, as the ground began shaking. The two women looked forwards. They had shifted the large prison in the middle of the road, building high up on either side so the troll only had one place to go, into the prison. At least that was the theory.

"Ready." Fawks said, Jess nodded as the troll got nearer, behind it were the SUV and also Ben's jeep.

The troll hesitated outside the prison looking for anywhere else to go.

"Ok, go on big guy, go inside," Fawks said from her place at the side of the prison. With a very loud bang from John's gun he scrambled back inside his peaceful shell and with a heave, Fawks and jess pulled down the big door. They had almost shut it when the troll decided it didn't want to play nice anymore, with a ban it went to open the door, its large claws centimetres away from the two.

The SUV swerved to a stop and Ianto Jack and John rushed to the door between them all trying to shove it down. There was a roar from inside and the troll lashed out. With a heave they managed to close the door.

"Everyone ok?" Jack asked, Ianto's jacket had been ripped and next to him Fawks stood looking down at her stomach, a huge gash ran horizontally across her stomach, blood was dripping down onto the ground.

"Oh my god!" Jacky gasped, Fawks looked up at them and her eyes rolled back into her head, Jack caught her before she hit the ground. Jack heaved her up and carried her to the hub.

* * *

Jacky was fussing as Jack reached the hub.

"Relax," Ianto told her simply walking past Jack and Fawks.

"She's dying!" Ben said, he too was worried.

"You can stop faking now, Fawks, we are inside."

Fawks put her head up and opened her eyes.

"I was giving you a chance to be all hero-y and swoon worthy," Fawks laughed as she sat up in his arms.

"I am swoon worthy,"

"No you're not," Gwen called over, typing into her computer.

Jack dropped Fawks mercilessly on the ground.

"What?" Jacky looked confused.

"But, you lost so much blood…" Ben stammered, Fawks looked down at her stomach as the skin knitted itself back together.

"I am so sick of being shot and stabbed and injured here, Jack, I want life insurance,"

"Where would your money go?"

"I don't know, to people," Fawks said, and without much regard to anyone else she pulled her top over her head and threw it at Ianto.

"Pants?" Ianto smiled as Fawks pulled of her boots followed shortly by her leather trousers, she threw them over to him.

"Be careful,"

"I know how to wash them Rachel," Ianto said.

"It's Fawks!" She yelled out to him, as he disappeared.

"Don't care," He called back.

"How are we getting the prison to the sea."

"Rhys is moving it now,"

CCTV showed that it was indeed moving, the ship was on a lorry.

"Go harwoods," Fawks smiled. Jack lobbed some clothes at her.

"Put some clothes on,"

"Why? Am I reminding you of the downside of marriage?" Fawks smirked, looking over her shoulder at him. "Monogamy, I could never do it," She smiled, puling on some sweat pants and pulling a face at the t-shirt. She threw it back at Jack and walked around in her bra and a pair of sweat pants.

"I'd get bored,"

"You don't ever want to get married?" Ben asked her.

"Are you asking?" Fawks laughed at Ben's shocked face.

"Not a chance," Fawks shook her head. "I did once, Christ, that was a hang over and a half," She smirked as Jack laughed, rolling his eyes as he went up to his office. The cat jumped up onto Fawks' desk.

"Hey! I forgot about you," She smiled, stroking it. "What are we going to do with you then?"

The cat purred and rubbed against her hand.

"Have you got a name?"

_Ollpkorfdtfgsedrg_

_Porter_

"Porter," The cat looked up at her. "nice to meet you, would you like to come live at my flat with me? I'll spoil you, rotten,"

He purred up at her.

"Here you are," Fawks said to the cat, putting him on the floor and he disappeared of exploring every inch of the flat.

* * *

"You look nervous." Fawks said, Jess looked over at her.

"I am, we're not known for our friendship." Jess said nervously.

"I'm being paid to teach you how to fight, not being biased about it," Fawks said. "besides, I told, I don't care anymore."

"But you love him," Jess said, Fawks nodded.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to like him,"

* * *

"You really aren't very good at this," Fawks said, letting go of Jessica's hands who she'd pinned against the wall again. "Come on, try,"

Jess turned to her, and swung at her again, Fawks leaned back to avoid it.

"Come on, Blondie, everyone else can pin me by now, or are you really this useless,"

Jess swung out again, a lot closer this time.

"Better, but still, you're off,"

At Jessica's next swing Fawks caught her wrist and twisted it up jess's back, And then pressed her face forward into the wall. Jess retaliated by kicking out into Fawks' shin and it was enough to distract her, she released her hold slightly and Jess swung round, landing a hit squarely on Fawks' nose, the same time she hit she hooked her foot behind Fawks and Fawks hit the ground, not expecting it, before she could regain her senses Jess had pinned her down. Fawks filled her head with long nights spent with pretty boys and girls causing the sweet smell of candyfloss and bubblegum to heat up the air, Jess' eyes filled with lust and she leant forward, and using the same trick Fawks had used on Jacky, she flipped the two of them over.

"Well done, on the hit thing, but remember the subtle weapons, and we're done," Fawks said, "Because my nose is actually bleeding." Fawks sat up, and let Jessica go. She put her hand to her nose and pulled it back to see scarlet blood on her fingers.

"You ok?" Jess asked her.

"Yeah," Fawks stood up and offered a hand to Jess. The two of them left the gym.

"Jacky warned me that you like to do that pheromone trick of yours," Jess said.

"Yeah, it's very useful." Fawks grinned. "Bloody hell," She grumbled, her nose wouldn't stop bleeding. "What is it with you lot and breaking my nose."

* * *

"Ianto, where are we going, I've got a cat to feed at home." Fawks protested.

"We're here,"

Fawks laughed, they were stood outside Gwen's cottage. There was a banner over the door.

"Welcome Home Rachel!" It read.

"It took you a month to set this up," Fawks smiled at him.

* * *

**Review x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Thank you going out to GeneAlexForever, Aviarianna O Lorein and mpharkness19 for adding this to your favourites and alerts :D ****I like this chapter, hope you do to :)**

**mpharkness19 : Thank You :D:D:D**

**CreativeChica39 : Yeah... :)**

**Bad Wolf Mcgee : Genuinely really excited now :D**

* * *

Chapter 7

Warm, delicious lips left hot trails down her skin. They knew where to touch, where to nibble and bite. They knew which buttons to press. Pleasure rocked through her, causing a long slow moan to rock through her throat. Her first reaction was that it was John, but the touch was too light, feather like finger tips trailing across her skin, so her brain fumbled for who it was.

_**Win…**_ Was a broken thought through the pleasure, she was so close, her back arched up off her bed and then she woke up.

Fawks was sure she felt a light kiss on her neck and then it disappeared, with a gush of wind, leaving Fawks hot and flustered.

"What the hell," She looked around the dark flat. "That was weird." Porter's green eyes looked over at her. He looked at her and she swore he raised one of his cat eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know I'm just dreaming, but you can't blame me, I've gone two whole months now, only on one snog from John and that really wasn't worth the hurt afterwards. Getting in the shower." She told her cat.

* * *

When Fawks got into the hub that morning, she was in a bad mood, rightly so she believed, it had been a very good dream and she'd woken up before she could finish and there was little chance she would be getting _that_ need satisfied anytime soon. Dryly she noted that was one of the downsides of earth. Two wings and a tail set her back on the ability to go out and get laid whenever she wanted to.

Despite her bad mood, everyone else was chipper, everyone but Ben that was. He seemed as fed up as Fawks did.

Fawks brain worked faster than she could keep up with it.

_**John and Jess**_

_**Jack and Ianto**_

_**Gwen and Rhys**_

_**Jacky and her boyfriend.**_

_**Ben was single.**_

_So are you, maybe it's not just your raging hormones playing tricks._

_**Only one way to find out.**_

"Ben," Fawks called to him. He looked up at her.

"Can I talk to you?" She nodded towards the garage door.

"Sure." He shrugged, following her into the garage.

Fawks hopped up onto the wing of her ship.

"Ok, this may seem a little weird," Fawks began. "But last night, by any chance did you have a… good dream?"

Ben looked up at her.

"By good you mean…"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm very clever and I thought it was just me, but everyone here is in a very good mood, except you and me, and the only ones here who don't have 24 hours access to an easy shag, are me and you."

"Yes." He said, quietly.

"Right, so it's not just my head messing with me,"

"Let's go find out if my theory is true." Fawks said. She strolled into the hub.

"Oi!" She yelled. "Did everyone get some last night?" Fawks called.

"Yeah!" Jack and John called without even looking up, Jacky blushed with a small smile and Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Ianto asked, passing around his heaven in a mug.

"Because I think there's something messing with us."

"That's why your in such a bad mood." Jack realised.

"Shut your face Harkness." Fawks growled. Jack smirked at her glare.

"Do we know anything that can make all of Cardiff horny in one night?"

"Alien sex gas." Gwen called.

"Yeah, but no one is dead." Ianto replied.

"Maybe it was just coincidence." Jacky said.

_Two weeks later._

"I'm going to shoot something if this keeps happening," Fawks growled, another dream, this time her body was sure it was John, the touch was 100% certain of what reactions she'd give.

She stomped into the hub, 14 days of these torturous dreams, and she always woke up. She was sick of it.

"We need to find out what this thing is before I reveal aliens are real to some unsuspecting pretty person. I'm tired of taking matters into my own hands, literally." Fawks said, Gwen laughed over at her. As she walked through the hub, she shrugged her coat off and threw it in the general direction of the coat hook. She froze when Ianto didn't shout at her. She looked back then noticed he wasn't around. She looked up to Jack's office, the blinds were down, and the door was closed.

Fawks hopped up the stairs and hesitated at the door. Then she decided if she had to be miserable and frustrated, then so could Ianto and Jack.

"Toes!" She called as she opened the door. Ianto yelped and quickly hid behind Jack's desk. Jack just looked over at her.

"Would you put some clothes on and make me some coffee, thank you," She said casually and walked out. Sniggering to herself.

* * *

Fawks almost gagged when she drank her coffee. Decaf.

"Sour pup," Fawks glared. Pushing the mug away from her, no way was she drinking decaf. Fawks leaned back in her chair and growled faintly, when she opened her eyes she was looking into big amber ones.

"Hello Lou." She said to the lion. He snuffled at her and then jumped onto her seat.

"Ok!" She groaned under the weight of him. "it was cute when you were little but your huge now, get off me!" She growled form under him. He jumped off and looked at her again.

"What?" He looked away, as if he was pointing her somewhere deeper into the hub. "Where you taking me Llewellyn?" She followed him through the corridors of the hub, getting deeper underground, and they were getting darker, Fawks was following the light of his fire mane.

The corridors smelt of damp now, they had to be walking under the bay by now.

"Lou, where are we going?"

He just looked over his shoulder at her and then looked forwards again. After an age he stopped and sat down.

"What is it?" He had stopped at a dead end, the dirt wall simply rose up. He looked at the wall and growled.

"There is nothing here," Fawks walked forward and pushed the wall, it was hard soil all compacted together. The lion put his paws up on the wall and began to dig through it. The two of them dug together, until eventually the wall fell in, Fawks wrapped her arms around the large lion's neck and pulled him back as it crumbled.

"It's just a cave, what's your deal?" Fawks said looking down at the lion. Stone walls curled round like a big cavern.

"A cave Lou, nothing to snarl about."

Fawks turned to leave when she saw it. Something in the corner of her eye moved, she drew her gun and pointed it the same direction Lou had began snarling at. She bent down slowly and picked up a stone, then threw it hard in the same direction her gun was at. At the far end of the cave a figure flickered and then appeared. It was bent double but humanoid in shape, it didn't have a bottom jaw simply rows of knife like teeth it was blue and mucus seemed to drip from it.

"Ew." Fawks said, her gun pointed at it.

It hissed at her so she shot at it. The bullets merely disintegrated into dust when it neared the creature. It stretched out two of it's long fingers as if stroking the air and Fawks bit back a moan as pleasure twisted through her.

"So your…oh…what's been playing with us." She panted. "no wonder you came when we were asleep, ugly thing aren't you,"

It snarled at her and took a step forward.

"Run!" She yelped to the lion which gave her a look and then darted back through the dirt tunnel. There was a gust of wind behind her and she was sure that was the creature following her.

She ran into the hub panting. Everyone turned to look at her as she span and pointed her gun at the corridor she had just ran out of.

"Good news and bad news." She gasped.

"What's the good news?" Jack asked.

"I found what's messing with us."

"And the bad news?" Ianto prompted.

"It's there."

"Ok, eww," Jess pulled a face, all guns drawn pointing at the creature.

"Any idea, because I don't know what it is,"

"Sprite." John and Jack said at the same time.

"I thought sprites were cute little fairies," Gwen said, pulling a face of disgust at the blue slimy monster.

"Yeah, they are meant to be, this one must have got a little messed up in the rift." Fawks said. "Something else…" Fawks hesitated.

"The guns don't work, do they." Ben guessed.

"No worries," Fawks shrugged holstering her gun and her fingers stroked over the hilt of her sword as a small smile played over her lips, she unsheathed it and the blade glittered.

"Come on then, ugly," She smirked at the sprite.

The sprite hesitated for a moment, taking in all the people surrounding it, assessing the biggest threat, it located the female with the sword as the most dangerous, and so it lunged at her first.

"Whoa!" Fawks ducked under it and turned to face it. "Do me a favour?" She called to the people behind her, she unclipped her bow from between her wings and threw it over to them.

The sprite moved faster than Fawks expected and using brute force knocked her back before Fawks could swing her sword around. The knife like teeth ripped into her neck, she creamed as she swung her sword into it. It backed up and it's eyes went wide as a green bolt slammed into it.

"Fawks, you ok?" Ianto asked, looking down at the woman on the floor.

"Its teeth are still in my neck, aren't they." Fawks said, still they on the ground, her clothes were covered in slime and her neck was bleeding.

"Yes." Ben stated.

"Eugh…" Ianto took Fawks' hand, he pulled her up to her feet. She looked down at her slime covered self. Jack leaned over and grabbed the three long teeth that were lodged in her neck and tugged.

"Ow," She snapped at Jack, rubbing her neck as the wounds healed over.

"How'd you feel?" Jacky asked.

"Dirty and violated." Fawks grumbled, shaking the slime from her hand. "And not the good kind."

"Shower?" Gwen suggested. Fawks nodded.

* * *

**Review x**


	8. Chapter 8

**You're getting two today because you are all lovely and deserve it, also i don't know when the next one will be because i've realised i've not actually done any work at all in the holidays so i should really start :P **

**A thank you to sashaxh for adding this to your favourites and alerts :D**

**Bad Wolf Mcgee: You're right, i'm even more excited, trying to inspire you more without interupting your writings here, hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 8

"I swear, minesweeper has gotten harder," Fawks said, clicking away on her computer. The cog door wheeled open and there was a high pitched wail from the door. A little girl in a pink dress ran through the hub.

"Gwen appears to have turned into a little girl." Fawks called with a smile.

"Rachel. Come here." Gwen beckoned, the little girl turned to her mum and let out a squeak of.

"No." She stated and then ran off again. Jack caught the little girl and lifted her up.

"What are you doing?" He laughed.

"Unka Ja!" The girl cried happily.

"Sorry," Gwen apologised, letting go of the little boys hand, he was older than his sister, about 4 whereas the little girl, Rachel looked about two. "Rhys is out with his mates and I couldn't get a sitter."

Fawks felt a tap on her hip and she turned to look down on a little brown haired boy, he had his mother's big brown eyes.

"Hi."

"Who are you?"

"Fawks."

"Forks?" He sounded confused and then his sister, who had squirmed out of Jack's grasp toddled over.

"Spoon!"

"no not as in-"

"Spoon!" She wailed.

"Ok, alright, I'm Spoon. Who are you?"

"I'm Owen and I'm 4 and three quarters. And this is Rachel, she's three." Owen said, proudly.

"Are you a alien?" Rachel asked.

"Yup." Fawks smiled.

"Are you invading the world?" Owen asked. Fawks leaned off her chair and gestured for them to come closer.

"Yes. But it's a secret." Fawks whispered.

* * *

"I don't actually know whose worse." Gwen said, watching amused from the hothouse with Jacky as Fawks chased the two infants through the hub. Between Owen, Rachel, Fawks and Llewellyn they were playing tag. And Fawks was it.

Jacky laughed as they watched them, Fawks was just as bad as the kids, laughing with them as she fled from the lion.

"Lunch!" Ianto called to them.

Fawks sat nestled between the two young children as Ianto rolled his eyes at her. Fawks looked at the two kids drinks.

"I want one of those." Fawks complained, looking at the crazy straws coming out of their drinks.

"You are 26." Ianto said in a voice that clearly said, no you are not getting one. Fawks pouted up at him.

"Fine." he sighed turning to the kitchen and returning with a straw, he gave it her and she grinned.

Fawks sucked up some of her drink and then she smirked at the two children either side of her, she put her finger up to her lips to motion them to be quiet. And then, with the liquid still in her mouth, she squirted it over at Jack and it hit him in the side of the neck.

There were sniggers around the table, as Fawks ducked her head down suddenly interested in her Chinese. Jack grinned, but otherwise ignored her. Not happy with his reaction, she did it again.

"right give me that straw." Jack commanded, leaning over to snatch the straw but was squirted with more water, this time not from Fawks. Gwen was bent double laughing over her plate.

"Oh you think that's funny." Jack asked, picking up his water and chucking it at Gwen which caused her, and Jacky along with Ben, to yelp as they too were hit. And so scaled an entire water fight that would have carried on until Ianto, stood up from his chair and yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped. "Out." Ianto commanded and no one dared argue, Fawks was getting out the door when she felt a hand grab the collar of her shirt and pull her back.

"Not you. You're helping me clean up."

* * *

"Peace at last," John smiled, looking over his shoulder at the couch, Llewellyn was sprawled across it, Owen tucked into his chest and Rachel was lay on the great lion's back. Up above them, on the top of the couch was Fawks, the four of them fast asleep.

TTT

"Spoon," Jack said quietly. "Spoon."

Fawks mumbled something indiscernible in her sleep.

"Spoon!"

"Ah!" Fawks eyes burst open in shock and she rolled down onto the lower couch. "What?" she asked him, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"You're friends have gone home."

"Right. And you couldn't have left me sleeping?" She said, sitting up and stretching.

"Go home, Fawks," Jack laughed.

"Right, going." She waved as she left. But not wanting to go home yet, she walked in the opposite direction, opening her wings and flying up and up and up, finally settling on a high up roof. She sat down on the edge.

"This is my rooftop," she heard a voice, she looked around to see John just walk through the door that led to the rest of the building.

"Fine." Fawks stood to leave.

"Rachel, wait." Fawks stopped.

_**Just leave, it's not hard**_. She thought to herself, and then the small part of her that was in love with him whispered. _**But we don't want too**_.

Fawks sat back down.

"What do you want." She said. John walked over to the edge and sat down next to her and she mentally kicked herself for wanting him to sit closer, she wanted to wrap herself into his warmth and smell and just get lost in it. John let out a deep sigh.

"Just say whatever it is you're going to say, John."

"We were amazing together." John said.

"Yes. We Were." Fawks said, emphasizing the past tense.

"And I still care about you, you still love me,"

"I told you-"

"I know, I know, some prick in a red coat messed it all up." John said, and Fawks smiled despite herself. "But, I've been thinking. How about we just try and get along,"

"Try being the apposite word." Fawks said.

"A clean slate, fresh start." John said. He met her eyes, Fawks knew in every part of her soul that it was impossible, and John knew it too, they could never just be friends, the two of them were too similar, both hot-headed and always ready for action, both selfish enough to put their own needs in front of others, they either hated each other or loved each other, there wasn't a middle ground, but they could try.

"A fresh start." Fawks nodded.

"Hi." John said, offering his hand. "I'm Captain John Hart."

Fawks took it with a small smile, trying to ignore the part of her that had registered how nice his skin felt on hers.

"Hello, Captain John Hart. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Spoon."

* * *

**Immaturity at its finest here :P Review x**


	9. Chapter 9

**CreativeChica39 : Yup, at least they're talking ;)**

**Bad Wolf Mcgee: I always imagine she just stopped her mental maturity level at about 13 :P Far more fun that way ;)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run.

That was the only thought in her head, just keep running maybe you can out run it, just keep going, faster. Faster. The silence was gaining. It was a mass behind her, a mass of nothingness, all consuming, light crushing, darkness. She lost her footing fell hard on the ground and woke up with a scream.

Porter rubbed himself against her cheek comfortingly as she grasped for a light. Clicking on the lamp, she relaxed fractionally. She was in her flat, looking out to the bay, it was almost morning, no need to panic.

Fawks sat up and shook her head. She did not like how real that dream had felt. It had scared her. Which was impressive because she wasn't so easily scared, not by nightmares.

She stood up, no urge to fall asleep again, and headed to the freezer, smiling at the wax drawing stuck on the fridge of three people labelled.

ME and SPOON and RACHEL

She reached under to the freezer and pulled out some Ben and Jerry's Phish Food ice cream.

"Chocolate and marshmallow. The solution to every girl's problem." She told her black cat as he jumped up onto the kitchen counter.

"Want some?" She asked him, offering him the spoon full of chocolate-y goodness. He gave her a look of disgust. "Suit yourself."

* * *

"You look tired." Jacky said as Fawks walked in.

"I am, bad dream." Fawks said, distracted, she had something she needed to do. She went to her computer and searched for The Silence.

A Swedish film and a song by Alexandra Burke. Not quite what she was looking for. She trailed pages for hours, nothing.

Sighing she leaned back into her chair.

_**Maybe it is just my subconscious.**_

"The Silence? Sounds ominous," John said from over her shoulder.

"Dream. I was being chased by silence,"

"Must have freaked you out, you look terrible." john said honestly. Fawks snorted.

"Thanks. You ever heard of anything like that, The Silence?"

John shook his head, "It sounds like a bad band."

"It doesn't seem as scary when you say it like that." Fawks smiled. John looked at her hard, he could see the deep bags under her eyes, this dream had really freaked her out.

"Maybe that's what your dream was about, a new band on its debut, The Silence. Maybe it's lead singer looks like this." John leaned over and took a pen, doodling a person with hair that covered its eyes so all you could see was a small mouth and a ridiculously large nose.

Fawks giggled at the drawing.

"Actually, looking at that, I would be scared, if he sneezed the world would probably blow up."

Fawks was laughing as he finished of his picture. He gave her a genuine smile, not his regular smirk.

"Thank You," She laughed.

"Your welcome." They were frozen for a second, looking into each others eyes.

_**I want to kiss him. **_

Fawks looked away at that thought. Taking a shaky breath and returning to her computer, he smirked as if he could hear her thoughts as he walked away.

"Were you just ogling my husband?" Was a voice close to her ear, Fawks jumped up, clutching her chest in shock.

"How did you do that?"

"What? Walk up to you?" Jess smiled.

That had been something no one at Torchwood had expected, especially not Fawks herself. Her friendship with Jessica had come as a surprise to both of them, and it had happened even before Fawks had began talking to John again. Jess and Fawks wound each other up no end, but regardless, they had become friends, through baiting each other and surprisingly through John. Jess cared for him, of course she did, but she admitted it herself that she didn't love him, the wedding had been convenient for the both of them to clear their consciences. And Jess could see from the beginning how John and Fawks felt for each other.

"You snuck up on me. How?" Fawks span her chair to face the petite blonde.

"That would be telling,"

"What do you want?"

"Questioning whether you were indeed ogling my husband, you home wrecker."

"No. I wasn't. Anyway, you hypocrite and cheating whore," Fawks said it with a grin and Jess just shrugged off the insults. "I saw you checking out that copper on Wednesday."

"So were you,"

"Yeah, but I'm allowed, do you see a ring on my finger?"

"No but I do see two wings and a tail. That's not a regular turn on,"

"Honey, you know my wings turn you on, and you have no idea what magic my tail can do," Fawks smirked.

"Yeah and I don't want to know," Jess laughed.

"Toes?" Ianto looked over.

"What?" He asked.

"Have you got any crème eggs?"

"No."

"Can we get some?"

"Go get them yourself," Ianto called over. Fawks rolled her eyes and contemplated how much effort a crème egg was worth before deciding, yes, it was worth it. She stood and grabbed her coat keys and hat as she passed the coat hook, and then skipped down to the garage, the door to her spaceship, which now looked more like a car, slid open.

"C.O.N.O.R, can you find anything on The Silence." The dashboard of multicoloured buttons bleeped and buzzed as it searched through records.

"No, Captain."

"Never mind,"

* * *

Fawks thanked the shop keeper as she was leaving, she was only steps out of the door when it happened.

The light disappeared. It was the middle of the day and even Cardiff, mostly covered in cloud was light but no, suddenly with no warning, it was darker than night, not even Fawks could see through this darkness. Bits of her dream flickered back to her, _nothingness, all consuming, light crushing darkness_.

"Don't panic," she whispered to herself. She pressed the comm. in her ear.

"Jack. It's gone dark, and I can't see anything."

"What?" his voice sounded confused, "I can see the bay now, everything looks normal."

"What, but its…are you telling me I've just suddenly gone blind."

"Can you get back to the hub."

"I've just told you I can't see anything. What do you think, I'm stood someplace and I can't see. I'm freaking out." Fawks snapped.

"Alright, we're coming to get you."

"Just stay calm." Fawks whispered to herself, "don't worry, we'll fix it."

It felt like an age until Fawks heard the SUV swerve to a stop in front of her.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, we're here."

Jack pulled up onto the curve right next to where Fawks was standing, stock still and shaking. Her eyes were open, but frantically searching for anything to see, she was blind.

"Come on, let's get you back to the hub." he said, a guiding hand on her back as she walked cautiously to the SUV.

* * *

"I can't see anything wrong with your eyes." Jacky said, putting away the small torch.

"Then why can't I see?"

"I don't know, we're doing some tests, don't worry, we'll find out what's happening," Jacky said.

"Do we know what it is?" Jack asked.

Jacky shook her head, no.

"What can we do?"

"I'm doing some tests,"

Jack looked over at the couch, Fawks had pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, her tail had wrapped itself tightly around one of her legs and her wings were pressed tight against her back and she was shaking. She looked a far cry from the confident cocky criminal that adorned wanted posters, with a cheeky grin. At that moment she looked far more child like, vulnerable.

"How are you doing?" John asked Fawks.

"I'm trapped in the dark." She snapped. "How do you think I'm doing."

"Close your eyes," John told her softly.

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

"I don't-"

"Just do it." He told her. Fawks sighed but closed her eyes. It made no difference.

"There, see, it's always dark when your eyes are closed, so stop your fussing." He said quietly.

"Prick." Fawks said as her lip curled.

"Prick with brains." John countered. "We'll fix it."

* * *

**Review X**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another one today because I'm aiming to get this finished soonish but we still have a bit to go, don't worry :P**

**A thank you to The Small But Powerful One, for adding this and me to your favourites and alerts :D**

**The Small But Powerful One : Thank you, glad you're enjoying it :) I'm working on something for Winter with her fabulous creator soon but I don't know if she'll be featuring in here :D**

**CreativeChica39: only sometimes ;) He proves more of his intelligence here, hope you enjoy :D**

**Bad Wolf Mcgee: :D Like I've said, I'm all good when you are :) **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The darkness wasn't like the night air. It seemed more like a semi-solid mass. Like the liquid you get for a slushy. Both solid and liquid at the same time, and it was pressing against Fawks head, lungs, body, pushing the air out, until she felt a hand on her shoulder and a comforting smell of coffee and dry cleaning.

"Calm down Rachel." Ianto whispered to her. He sat himself down next to her, pulled her back and she hugged herself around him.

"Huna blentyn yn fy mynwes," He sang quietly in her ear. Fawks recognised the song from so long ago.

"My mum used to sing this when I was sick." Fawks mumbled into Ianto's shirt. All this fear was making her tired and she yawned quietly as Ianto carried on singing the quiet welsh lullaby.

* * *

When she woke up again she chose not to open her eyes, it wouldn't make any difference if she did. But then she saw something, just a glimpse of something moving in the corner of her eye, she twisted to follow it and heard a low hiss that wasn't being made by torchwood.

"I think there's something else here." She hissed, her eyes straining to find the thing.

"What?"

"in the dark, it's not just me."

Fawks sat up and looked around, then she saw it. It looked like a fish. One of those fish that live at the very bottom of the sea. A big fish at that, armour plated sleek black scales and very big teeth. A light on its forehead, the only light in the dark.

"It's a fish." Fawks said out loud.

"What?"

Fawks pointed forward at the fish only she could see.

"There's a fish in the dark." Then it dashed at Fawks with an open mind. She yelped and ducked and drew her gun shooting out at it, she heard the team running away from her bullets but she was more interested in not becoming chum. But it disappeared, she was scared before, now she was petrified.

"I need to get out, it's going to kill me. I can't see it." Fawks whimpered spinning around. Two firm hands grabbed her.

"Fawks, it's ok, it's not real." Jack said.

"It's trying to kill me. Don't you dare tell me what's real and not." She snarled, still looking around.

"I've gone far too far in my life to be eaten by a fish." Fawks snarled. She could deal with this, there was an enemy something that could be dealt with bullet and force, not the unknown darkness.

She saw it again, heading straight for her but she couldn't move, jack had her arms so she lashed out with a scream, firing to where she could see the fish.

"move, let's go, run." Jack told the team.

"What about Fawks?" Gwen said, her heart going out to the very frightened woman.

"She's going to keep attacking whatever is in her head, she can't see though, and whatever it is knows that. I'm not having any of you hurt by a stray bullet."

"But…we have to help her," Jacky said.

"And we will but from a safer place." Jack said, leading them out of the main hub and into the boardroom.

"Whatever it is aiming for us now." Jack said as the glass to the boardroom wall rained down on them, "We need to get out."

"But Fawks.."

"I have an idea." John said.

* * *

Fawks was exhausted, this fish was fast, or there was more than one of them. She had lost it again. Then it was there. Right in front of her, she brought the gun up and it hissed. Louder and louder, but it wasn't attacking.

"Fawks?" John said, she was staring at him with wide bloodshot panicked eyes. Her gun aimed at his head.

"It's me John."

"Give me my eyesight back." She snarled.

"Rachel."

* * *

The fish was still hissing,

"Give me my eyesight back." Fawks demanded of it. It dashed forward before she could shoot it and knocked the gun out of her hand, she struggled and kicked out and struggled but then it rammed her against something hard against her back.

"Rachel!" Was a shout. The fish disappeared.

* * *

John hit the gun out of her hand before she could shoot him, and then he rammed up against the wall, she wasn't thinking straight.

"Rachel!" He shouted. And she froze.

"J-john?"

"Yeah, this isn't real, there aren't any monsters in the dark." He whispered to her.

"How do I know you're not the monster? Trying to stop me fighting." She struggled against him again and he pressed himself harder against her.

"Because, this is me." He leaned up and whispered in her ear. "Captain John Hart. If I was a monster, I wouldn't know that your favourite food in the entire universe is double chocolate fudge cake, no cream or ice cream and warmed up just enough to melt the chocolate a little, but not so it melts all over the plate. I wouldn't know that if a choice came down to it that if you or your family would live, you would choose your family always, I wouldn't know that you are still afraid of the dark, but you'd never admit it because when you're scared, you just try and ignore it, you call yourself a monster but if you ask anyone who knows you they wouldn't call you that, they would call you noble. And strong, so strong you assembled an entire army strong enough to battle the Vegan forces in five days, so strong that when you were six and you'd been zapped across the universe you just stood up and walked until you found some sort of civilisation. Strong enough to beat this, Rachel. It's not real, it's in your head. Now do you trust me?"

"I trusted you to wait for me," Fawks whispered. John pressed his forehead to hers.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry but you have to trust me ok. This thing is in your head. _Your_ head. You can fight it."

"I'm scared." Fawks whispered. "it's hiding in the dark."

"Your head, baby. You control it." John whispered. "Close your eyes."

Fawks took in a deep breath and then closed her eyes.

* * *

My head. My head. This is my head. She repeated in her mind. There was movement to her left, and she span to try and see it.

"It's too dark." She hissed.

"It's your head, you can make it light." John whispered in her ear. Idly Fawks thought, Let there be light. And there was, in her imagination she was situated in a cavern, a huge vast space, and now it was light.

This was her head and she controlled it. She looked at the fish, now able to see it clearly, it was swathed in shadow from nowhere and it snarled at her, clearly not happy that now she could fight on a fairer advantage. It darted from its spot straight into her and on habit Fawks opened her eyes, only to be surrounded by black again.

"Go back, close your eyes,"

"It's too strong…" Fawks gasped,

"There's two of you in there, you've got a demon." John reminded her, she slowly shut her eyes again.

Back in the cavern, she looked around and saw…herself. Sort of, she saw what she saw in her own reflection if she had her mental walls down. It looked like her, the same height, weight. But it was different. The hair was long and scraggly, fingers curled round like sharp claws, angry red scars covering the skin that could be seen and most different of all, demonic electric blue eyes.

"I'm glad we look like me," Fawks told herself. The demon merely smirked at her. There was a noise and they both turned at the same time, the fish now staring at the two of them.

_**Why a fish?**_

She thought, drawing her gun.

_Fears._ The demon whispered.

_**The dark, pressing in, nothingness. Yeah, but why a fish?**_

Fawks thought back hard, then she remembered.

She couldn't have been more than two but they had gone to the aquarium and been told about abyssal fish, they had frightened her so bad she wouldn't even get in the bath for three days.

_**But, I've faced worse than an imaginary fish. **_

_We've beaten worse._

Fawks smirked over at the fish, she was sick of being scared now.

She fired off the entire round and then when that had no effect she thought of everything worse that she had faced.

Drake's laugh filled the cavern, monsters, bogeymen, aliens of every race and then she thought of something that didn't scare her.

Toshiko Sato.

Owen Harper.

Gwen Cooper.

Jack Harkness.

Ianto Jones.

Jacky Hughes.

Ben Dover.

Jessica Harrow.

Captain John Hart.

She clung onto the names like light, she imagined them as power, as light, and she pulled back the energy chord from her bow and let all the light burst from the tip.

The fish burst into a black smoke, and then the smoke zoomed straight for Fawks' demonic self. The demon coughed and choked and then in a crack disappeared and then so did the cavern and it all went dark.

* * *

**Review x**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it's only short but you're getting another one later today**

**mpharkness19 : You find out now :D**

**CreativeChica39: Yeah, I can be deep ;) **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Fawks opened her eyes and was looking at John, she blinked blearily and then pushed him back, she felt sick.

"Hold your breath." She hissed to him. Before bending double and retching, black smoke seeped from her mouth and pooled by her feet before the smoke shifted, almost as if looking around then darted away, upwards up to the ceiling and seeped out of the hub via the lift.

"Are you ok?"

"No," Fawks said, her knees buckling and dropping her on the floor.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked, the team coming out of the destroyed board room.

"The world is ending." Fawks said through gritted teeth. "Again."

"What?"

"That thing, whatever the hell it was, is going to throw earth into the void, it's already got everything it needs we would never have known but it saw a void creature."

"You." Gwen realised.

"Half of me, it was in our head, that's how we know," Fawks growled, she was so tired, she was fighting back the peaceful lull of unconsciousness that flickered at the corners of her eyes.

Ianto and Jack pulled her up onto her feet.

"Forgive me?" Fawks asked Ianto.

"What for?"

"This," She turned and grabbed Jack's coat and dragged him down to crash her lips to his. The smell of 42nd and 51st century pheromones filled up the air quickly, and Fawks didn't even blink when Jack collapsed, she merely stepped over him.

"What the hell?" Ianto yelled, bending down to jack.

"What did you do?"

"Needed a boost, he's dead."

"What!" Ianto glared over at her.

"Rift energy, he's been sat on the rift for a century, I needed it, it was either you him or Gwen. And he can't die." As she said that jack gasped and sat up. "I don't have the time or patience to be sympathetic. There is a creature up there with something powerful enough to send earth through to the gap between dimensions, some one get me some paper."

Jacky handed her a piece of paper and Fawks grabbed a pen and began scribbling down what looked like nonsense.

"Find his ship. It's in orbit somewhere, but you'll have to crack through a perception filter."

Everyone went to work. And Ben walking past Fawks to get to his desk accidentally stood on her tail. Fawks snarled and lashed round and punched him squarely in the jaw, he recoiled.

"Sorry," Fawks said, her tail curling around itself.

"Surviving Torchwood 101 : Don't stand on the demons tail." Jack laughed.

* * *

"Gravity Canon." Fawks said. Sitting herself down.

"How have we not picked this up before," Gwen said, looking at the screen that showed a huge shape in orbit above Cardiff.

"Perception filter." Jack said, "A powerful one, strong enough to trick the machines but we should have picked up something."

"And we did," Ianto said pulling up readings. That showed a small spike.

"We were distracted," Fawks said, chucking a piece of paper in the bin.

"Troll prison first, and then that sprite, all the time this thing has been building a gravity canon using rift juice to power it up. If it's been taking up rift energy all this time and he's got a canon big enough to launch earth into the void, then we've got about three more hours before it's fully charged."

"Why does it want to send earth into the void anyway." Ben asked.

"There is something in the void and it's hungry." Fawks said, catching a comm. from Ianto and putting it in her ear.

"Where are you going?" Jess called as she walked out of the hub.

"Gear up and get my spaceship. End of the world, baby, you've got to look good."

* * *

"Porter, the fate of the world is balancing in 7 humans hands and a hybrid. And I can't find my pants." Fawks was half dressed in her battle suit. All that was missing were her white leather pants.

"Where could they be. I had them in Winter's world. Winter!" Fawks realised. The black cat merely gave her a confused look.

"She packed my trunk last time, I put them on the night before I left…" Fawks trailed off as her mind lingered elsewhere. Porter meowed at her.

"Right, time and place." She shook her head of her memories, and opened her trunk, throwing clothes and books and tat behind her.

"Got them!" She said happily, finding them next to a pair of handcuffs. She paused for a moment, chuckling as she threw the handcuffs back in the trunk.

* * *

"Where've you been?" john asked her as she came back in.

"Pants." She answered simply. "Do we have a plan?" She asked jack.

"We use your spaceship go up there and disable the canon and eliminate the threat."

"So guns blazing?"

"Definitely,"

TTT

"It's not going to fall apart this time is it?" Gwen asked uncertainly, as she climbed into the ship.

"No. He's new." Fawks said comfortingly. Torchwood was armed to the teeth with weapons, not knowing how strong this thing would be or what defences it would have.

Fawks turned back from her chair to look at her team mates.

"So." She sighed. "World's ending,"

"Apparently so." Jack said.

"Well, every time the world ends I seem to die, so, just in case, it's been nice knowing you all." She said casually. "Everyone ready?"

There was a hum of agreement throughout the ship.

"C.O.N.O.R, let's go save the world." Fawks said and the engine started up with a roar. She leant forwards and fiddled with the radio for a moment before R.E.M. blasted out.

"It's the end of the world as we know it!"

"Fawks, really?" John rolled his eyes.

"I felt it suited." She smirked as the ship took off.

* * *

**Review :) But yu will be getting a longer update later today :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**As promised :)**

**Bad Wolf Mcgee: That's fine by me, i'm all good if you want to send me what you've got :) Who really needs an excuse to kiss jack? ;)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 12**

The journey up was silent really, no one knew what could be said, the only thing known was failure wasn't an option here.

"Land hoi," Fawks said, the huge ship floating up in space, it looked like a flying saucer, big and dark with flashing lights around the edges.

"Retro," John commented. The outside ring of the spaceship span around and then lasers shot from it.

"Whoa!" Fawks yelped tugging on the joystick and her whole ship veered right. There were thuds from the people in the back being thrown into the wall. More and more lasers were shooting out from the opposing ship.

"Fight back." Jack yelled from behind her.

"It's a ship designed for time travel, he doesn't have any weapons," Fawks growled back, lunging forward through the deadly fire.

"Everyone hold on to something." She warned, flipping her ship into a barrel roll as it darted forward. There was an opening to the spaceship in front, not a very big opening it looked like a garbage disposal but it was the only way in, so that's what they aimed for.

With an all mighty crash, they were through.

"Ow," Fawks groaned, shaking her head and unbuckling from the chair.

"Everyone ok?" Jack called.

"Yeah." John answered.

"Ianto?"

"I'm ok,"

"Gwen?"

"Fine."

"Jess, Jacky, Ben?"

"We're ok,"

"Fawks?"

"Yeah, let's go,"

"Ok, we stick together, find this canon and disable it. Shoot to kill, this guys not messing around. Neither are we."

This plan would have worked if it was only a small ship. The problem being, it wasn't within 20 minutes of walking there were 4 different ways they could go from here.

"Five ways," Fawks corrected. Looking up at an air vent above her.

"Jack, we'll have to split up." Gwen told him, Jack didn't look happy about that.

"Jack, we've not got time to search the entire ship, splitting up is the fastest way." Ben said tactically.

"Right, Fawks you're up there, I'll go that way." Jack pointed directly in front of him.

"Ianto, Gwen," He pointed to the left. "Jacky, Ben," He pointed north east. "Jess and John." And he pointed to the right. "Comms. Open at all times and for gods sake look after yourselves." Everyone split up in their pairs apart from Jack and Fawks.

"Give me a boost up, Captain." She said. Jack grabbed her foot and lifted her. "Is the world always ending or is it just my luck?" She asked as she shoved hard against the grating covering the vent.

"It's always ending, just when you're around it seems to be on a bigger scale." Jack smiled slightly.

"Thanks." Fawks said as she pulled herself up, she looked down at the captain.

"Try not to die this time." Jack said.

"Hey, I'll probably just come back anyway, I'm almost as bad as you," She winked before beginning to crawl through the system.

* * *

It was so hot up here, Fawks was sweating loads as the clambered as quietly as she could manage through the vents. That's when it went dark, again.

"It knows we're here." Fawks said out loud into the comm. "I don't know what this thing is but it uses your own fears against you. None of it's real. You've just got to think what doesn't scare you and push that to the front of your mind." She warned, thinking hard of each face she wasn't scared of, using each one as a light pushing through the darkness. She remembered her own advice to someone what seemed like so long ago, sat on the very top of the rift tower before the sun had come up. She gritted her teeth and pushed forward.

"Light. Always. Wins." She snarled and it did, her own imaginations of light burst forwards, lighting up the vent system there was a squeal of something far away and the dark disappeared.

* * *

Gwen and Ianto had heard Fawks' warning and were cautiously making there way down the corridor when they saw it. They both recoiled. Rhys was slumped against the wall. Next to him were two smaller figures, a little girl and a little boy. Their throats had been ripped out. Gwen's eyes filled with tears, as she stared at her slaughtered family.

Ianto reached out to her.

"Gwen, it's not real…" He stopped as screams filled the air, the temperature grew hotter and hotter and there was a smell of burning flesh and metal in the air. Far cries of, "Delete." Could be heard from far away.

"Not real. Not real. Not real." Ianto hissed, taking Gwen's hands.

"Think of what doesn't scare you," Fawks' voice came over the comms. Ianto closed his eyes first and imagined Jack, Jack's smile, smell, and his coffee machine, so straight forward.

Gwen imagined her daughter's laugh, how she felt when her son was born, the sound of Rhys' snoring in the middle of the night, her house and how happy it is, filled with life. She felt Ianto squeeze her hand tightly and she squeezed back, when they opened their eyes there was nothing there.

The two shared a look before carrying on.

* * *

Jack was looking around, hurrying down his aisle, he was nearing the end when he saw it, dashing out of sight behind him, he span around. Nothing there, he turned back and was met by Owen and Tosh. Blocking his path.

"It was your fault." Tosh snarled, she was deathly pale with hollow black eyes.

"You sent us to that station,"

"I- I didn't know,"

"you let us die." Owen said. "Me twice,"

"Whilst you waltz around in your immortality."

"We're stuck in the dark, and this time you're coming back with us." Owen snarled and the two stepped forward.

"No!" Jack yelped, stepping back wards into more cold dead hands of people he loved, people he let die. Not real. Jack shut his eyes as he felt the cold hands tearing at him, his heart racing he thought of his team, their voices their laughs their faces, and Ianto, good old Ianto, with his suits and coffee and jokes, his Ianto. The hands disappeared from his chest, Jack opened his eyes and took a shaky breath. Before running forward again. He reached another corridor, and looked down it, he could see Gwen and Ianto ahead of him.

"Hey," He called out they turned and looked at him with a grin and the three of them ran on together.

* * *

There wasn't even the noise of machines as Jess and John walked along. Then there was a hiss. And from around the corner, came a hiss. A shadowy figure came from around the corner, tall and hooded.

Death.

It turned to look at them. And jess's breath hitched as she took a step back. John held out a hand.

"Come on, Wifey, not real." He said. "Think of what doesn't scare you." Jess though t of her mum, how happy she'd been for her at her false wedding, she thought of all the little things, the jewellery that John had a habit of buying her when he felt like it, her family. John thought of his misadventures, the adrenaline the fun, the mischief. And Rachel. His Rachel before all the crap that he caused, the way she smiled and smirked and rolled her eyes at something he did. The creature disappeared with a crack and the two of them ran on.

"Guys," Fawks' voice came over the comms. "We've only got an hour left."

* * *

Jacky and Ben's corridor wasn't silent it was very loud whirring of machines and heavy vibrations and clanging filled the air.

"Come on," Ben said, leading the way. He ground to a stop at what he saw in front of him, a drunken man, old greying hair with a bottle in one hand and a belt in the other. He looked at Ben with hollow eyes.

"Son." The drunken man grunted. Ben took a step back. And Jacky touched his arm.

"Remember it's not real." She whispered, as in her eyes a spider the size of a horse, with hairy legs and many eyes crept forward. Jacky thought back to earth, to her boyfriend in their flat, pizza and TV on a Wednesday, Jacky thought of her Chihuahua and her family and the people she saved. Ben thought of the army training, he thought of his lovely mum and how strong she'd been in the worse of times he thought of her face and his friends that were in this ship with him, fighting for earth. There was a snarl and the thing disappeared.

Ben and Jacky made it out of their corridor and were net up by John and Jessica.

"You ok?" John asked them, they nodded.

"Just a little shaken up," Jacky said.

"Come on," Ben said nodding in the direction of where Jack Ianto and Gwen were ahead of them.

* * *

Fawks could hear heavy machinery now, she must have been close. She crawled along the vent system, looking through all the grating if she could see anything. She wasn't paying enough attention though, the shaft around her groaned and with a shudder broke forwards, there was nothing Fawks could do as she fell quickly.

* * *

Jack, Gwen and Ianto pushed open a door into a large room, John, Jess and Jacky and Ben just behind them. They looked around the room, in the far corner of the room railings surrounding a loud clanging glowing machine.

"Too late Torchwood," Came a deep voice. "20 more minutes and earth will be lost."

A figure that looked like shadow made solid appeared in front of them.

"Earth will be lost, just like your little lost girl." It hissed, stepping aside across the room, there was a vent shaft fallen down, broken up, underneath the shaft lay on the floor, was an unmoving body clad in white leather and a long black leather coat.

Fawks' head bent at a funny angle from her body, eyes open in shock and a trickle of blood from out of her agape mouth.

* * *

**Ok, so a thank you to all my readers**

**...i'm kidding, i'm kidding! Don't start the angry mob! **

**Reviews make me write faster! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Review replies at bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"No! Rachel!" Ianto broke away from them, rushing to her, falling to his knees, with everyone else at his side.

"No," John whispered. His hand on her, she was cooling down, not cold yet but on the way to it.

There was a sadistic laughter behind them. Jack looked up from his fallen team member.

"This stops now." He emptied his gun into the shadow but that had no effect the bullets went through it. So John, fuelled by rage and sadness and not really thinking past that, charged at the shadow, which just turned, and with one arm like limb punched him hard in the chest. John flew backwards and slummed to the floor,

"John!" Jess screamed, running from Fawks' body with tears in her eyes to John. She felt desperately at his chest.

"No," She sobbed. Jack went to attack the shadow and Ianto grabbed his arm and pulled him back with hopeless eyes.

"Sit and watch, as the world is thrown into the void. 7 minutes."

There was nothing they could do, it was two strong, there wasn't enough time.

A bolt of green energy came from the hall coming into the large room. And the creature wailed as the light cut into it.

"There are a lot of people waiting to kill that man." Came a voice from the hall. "And I'm top of the waiting list." Fawks snarled, she had a cut on her head, but other than that, she was stood proud. The creature hissed.

"What?" Jack looked down at the body on the floor. And then up at the woman standing at the hall.

Fawks turned and looked at the body before pulling back an energy arrow and firing it at the corpse, it burst into shadow.

"You." Fawks snarled at the shadow. "Stay there." She turned her back on it and went to John.

"If anyone is going to kill you, it's going to be me." Fawks snarled to him, pumping his chest. Everyone waited with baited breath, it didn't work. "Don't you dare." Fawks growled. Rubbing her hands together until electricity crackled through her fingers. She pulled up his shirt and pressed against his chest, his body jolted upwards and with a gasp and a cough he began breathing.

"Hello." Fawks grinned. "Captain Rachel Falcon."

"At your service, ma'am." John panted, pulling Jessica into a tight hug. Fawks stood and turned to Jack.

"Have a light sabre." She said, giving Jack a torch.

"This is a torch."

"4 minutes." Ianto said, his stopwatch in his hands.

"Trust me," Fawks grinned. She turned to the rest of the team.

"One thing." She said, helping Ianto to his feet. "Run."

"Jack, help me out and keep shadowy at bay?" Jack pointed his torch at it and it hissed and backed up.

"What are you doing?" Ianto asked as him and Ben helped pulled John to his feet.

"Something incredibly stupid," Fawks answered.

"2 minutes,"

"Now run."

"Jack, bring smoky over here." Fawks said, gesturing to the clanging machine in the corner. The figure backed up against the machine.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as Fawks turned on her bow. The green energy coursing through it.

"Losing one of my favourite weapons." Fawks sighed, she kissed the blue metal of it and then with full force rammed it through the creature and the machine behind it, lodging the shadow onto the machine it hissed wildly as the machine squealed and pressure escaped.

"RUN!" Jack yelled grabbing Fawks' hand and the two of them ran as fast as they could down the corridors back to C.O.N.O.R, they could see the rest of the team in front of them as they heard the explosion behind them.

"Open!" Fawks yelled as they reached her ship, the whole UFO was shaking as explosions went up from around it. The door opened and they piled in, Fawks didn't even get to the pilot's chair she simply yelled.

"Home!" And the ship with a door still open took off and flew back the way it came. Fawks slammed the door closed and slumped against it, she looked out the back window and saw the large flying saucer go up in orange fire. Cheers went up around the little ship and Fawks smiled to herself, but she looked back and the spot between her wings twitched. She'd loved that bow. It had been one of a kind, but she couldn't sulk for long because Jack had lifted her up and span her round in a big hug, and it didn't stop there, everyone was hugging and laughing and happy, Jack grabbed Ianto and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Fawks grinned and walked past the celebration to her pilot's chair.

Jess let go of John, pulled out of his hug and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. John gave her his usual smirk, and she smiled at him.

"Go on," Jess whispered. "Go kiss the girl. You owe her one," Nodding past him to the pilot's chair. John smiled at her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before winking at her and squeezing her in a hug, he walked past as Jess was swept into a hug from Jacky.

Fawks looked up at a tap on her shoulder but didn't have chance to react as John pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back hesitantly, clearly waiting to see if she'd punch him again, Fawks was frozen, she blinked and looked over at Jess, who was arm in arm with Ben, smiling, looking at her perfectly manicured nails. Sensing someone's eyes on her, Jess looked up into the very confused golden eyes of the pilot. Jess simply smirked and raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow, then she nodded at John in a motion of, go on, already.

Fawks looked back at John and tugged his coat down to her level crashing them together.

When C.O.N.O.R landed on the plass and everyone piled out Gwen and Jacky said they were going home instantly, and ran off to their families. Whilst the rest exhausted, slouched into the hub.

"How did you know about the torches?" Jack asked Fawks.

"After we had all faced our fears," She raised her hand in the air "Go bravery," She smirked. "It had no choice but to revert to it's natural form, a shadow, an international fear, the dark. And I remembered someone's great advice."

"Whose?" Ianto asked.

"Mine of course." Fawks smirked. "Light. Always. Wins. Then all we had to do was blow up the gravity canon. Job done,"

"But you fell out of a shaft," Ben said dumbfounded.

"Yeah, but I've got wings douche bag." Fawks grinned. "I can't believe you thought I was dead, as if, if I was going to die, it would not be from falling out of a ventilation shaft."

Fawks groaned as an alarm went off.

"Man, I need a holiday." She whined.

"Does it ever end!" Jess groaned.

"Weevil." Ianto said, looking at the readings.

"Come on, Benny," Jess said, taking Ben's hand, "We'll go get it and then you can take me for a drink." Ben grinned,

"Sure thing, my lady,"

As Jess passed John's desk she leant down and whispered something to him, he smiled up at her and kissed her cheek. Fawks watched as Jess, put her fingers to her left hand and pulled off the golden ring, and placed it on his desk with a grin. Before she took Ben's hand and skipped out the hub.

John walked up to Fawks and grabbed her hat and put it on his head.

"Come on cowgirl," He said, nodding to the cog door. "Let's go see your flat."

* * *

"Mmm," Fawks mumbled, it was the wee hours of the night, she should have been sleeping, saying that, she should have been sleeping for hours already but she'd been a little…busy.

"I'm glad you're not dead." John smiled.

"You too," Fawks smiled, "If anyone's killing you, it's me." She rolled away from him onto her side but she felt him press up against her back again.

"You're not staying, are you?" John asked her, kissing just below her ear.

"How did you know,"

"I need a holiday." John quoted.

"I'm tired of all the peril, the world ends a lot when I'm here. And I keep almost dying, which is no way near as fun as it sounds."

"Can I come?" John asked.

"No," Fawks said. "Let me sort out my head, and you have a home here, a job. A life, I'm not human, but I'll be coming back, for sure. You're not getting rid of me that quick."

"You decided this a while ago?"

"When I first came through, and you were getting married." Fawks whispered.

"It wasn't the most traditional of weddings," John smiled. "We didn't even have something old or something blue or something borrowed or something blue…" He trailed off.

"What?" Fawks said, turning to look at him.

"Yes, we did." John whispered. "You."

"Me?"

"Old. You were part of the old team. New. You and your ship, both brand new. Blue, because you were so sad," John kissed her again. "And borrowed. You were on borrowed time, you knew you were leaving."

"I'm not staying away. Just going out there and making mischief, I think maybe it's time the universe knows that legend lives. Can't kill a hooded Houdini, the universe should know how brilliant I really am."

"God save the universe." John whispered, leaning in and kissing her again.

* * *

**Alright, so nobody panic, this is not the end for Fawks, she will be making a return there's going to be an epilogue sort of thing after this and also some of her adventures through space and time and she wasn't lying, she IS coming back to Torchwood, as if either of us could leave John and Ianto and Jack behind ;). It's just there is a lot going on, school, exams, etc. so I'm not sure when, it'll all be kept under this story so you won't have to filter through fanfic. Also, I'm working on a collaboration type thing, with Bad Wolf Mcgee, who created Winter, who'll be visiting Fawks' world, so she's not going away, that's for sure.**

**Bad Wolf Mcgee: Glad no one believed the A/N, I don't think I could forgive myself if that's how she met her doom :D p.s. I've put my e-mail on my profile in case you loose it….again ;)**

**Sashaxh : If you've read Wonderland people will know who Winter is also it doesn't really have much importance only that Fawks knew a girl from long ago.**

**Ziggymia123: Wow, you guessed, I'm very impressed :D They are fun to write together ;)**

**CreativeChica39 : I do love her too much, you're right about that, and yeah I know, when I'm reading over I tend to miss things like that, my bad :/ **

**Mpharkness19: Yeah, she didn't die, she did really just fall :P Convenience of wings there I guess :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**The Small but Powerful One: Thank You :) Yeah, its mentioned at the very beginning of this story, a year after Fawks' "death" Tosh and Owen were at the nuclear powerstation and it went up with them both locked inside :'( **

* * *

**Epilogue, of sorts…**

Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before  
All you can do is to try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war  
Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light  
I'll come back,  
When you call me  
No need to say Goodbye

Regina Spektor - The Call

"Stop your whining Twinkle Toes," Fawks laughed as Ianto glared at her.

"Do you think if I was leaving forever I would leave all my stuff behind."

Ianto sighed.

"Nothing I can do to make you stay?"

"I'm coming back, I did not search for nearly 7 years of my life to get home and then leave without ever coming back, this is just me taking shore leave, I'll be back, you have my number if you need me, call and I'll come home, I just want to go have some fun that doesn't involve malevolent monsters and death."

"So hot monsters and sex?" Ianto smiled.

"Hell Yes!" Fawks grinned.

* * *

Fawks was stood with a rucksack on her back, her weapons on her back minus a bow.

She jumped into her ship.

"I'm not saying goodbye," She called. "Set your timers for one month, I'll see how much trouble I can cause then I'll come back and fill you in."

She started up her ship and zoomed off leaving the waving people behind not 10 minutes after she'd gone Ianto got a text.

_See you Soon Twinkle Toes_

_p.s. Don't forget to feed my cat xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

Maldovarium 5145

Fawks was skipping along the roofs following an ugly looking pinkish alien that she had just seen sawing off a dead time agents wrist. Someone was looking for time travel, she wanted to know who and why. Time travellers were always fun to be around. And maybe they could point her in the direction of the doctor. That crack she had seen in the pavement of the Cardiff streets had been bothering her for weeks, the demon in her head would spit and growl at the mere thought of it. There was something wrong with it. And she didn't know what, the Doctor would know. Besides, she needed a distraction, she was bored. And boredom usually led to crime, and crime despite how fun it was, tended to end her up in the storm cage facility, and that was always a bore.

She jumped into the market and followed by foot.

"What kind of explosives?" She heard a deep voice from inside the tent.

"The ones I just put in your wine." She knew that voice.

"fine, take your stupid Manipulator." The deep voice replied.

"River. Song." Fawks said tersely, ducking through the tent.

"Rachel Falcon." River replied in the same manor.

"That's Captain Falcon, to you," Fawks said to her. "And Fawks to you," She said to the big blue guy. "What are you doing, looking for a vortex manipulator, you rely on the Doctor to pick your way around the universe."

River handed her a rolled up piece of paper.

"What's this."

"Vincent Van Gough." River said.

"So you stole form the royal collection." Fawks said, snatching it off her. "I was doing that when I was nine."

"Just look at it," River said. Fawks opened the roll of paper. And one single thought flitted through both hers and the demon who shared her head space. Oh crap.

"How're we going to get him." Fawks said.

"What makes you think you're coming with me," River said, taking the vortex manipulator and the painting and standing up.

"Fine," Fawks said, standing back. She made her way back to C.O.N.O.R. Hopping up into her ship and typing in the numbers that had been painted on the door of the TARDIS picture.

"Earth, 102 AD," Fawks smiled. "Ooh," She said, "Romans."

* * *

"What is that?" Fawks mused aloud, a transmission bleeping on her screen.

"The Pandorica, is opening." Her ship monotone.

"What's a pandorica?" Fawks looked up from her screen and saw the sky filled with ships, hundreds upon thousands of them. Then a voice shook the skies.

"Hello Stonehenge! Who takes the Pandorica, takes the universe. But, bad news everyone, cos guess who, HA!"

"C.O.N.O.R, pull up a visual," On screen showed an man with long dark hair and a tweed suit.

"Except you lot, you're all just whizzing about, it's very distracting would you all just stay still for a minute because I AM TALKING!" Fawks watched in amazement as the ships stopped moving.

"Now," The man in tweed continued. "the question of the hour is whose got the Pandorica. Answer, I do. Next question. Whose coming to take it from me?" He waited, looking up at them.

"Come on!" He taunted, "Look at me, no plan, no back up, no weapons worth a damn, oh and one more thing I don't have. Anything. To. Loose. So. If you're sitting up there in your silly little space ship with all your silly little guns and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight. Just remember whose standing in your way. Remember every black day I ever stopped you and then, and then! Do the smart thing, let somebody else try first."

Fawks watched as ships pulled back, higher into the atmosphere. Except her, she pointed her joystick downwards and the man in tweed looked up in shock and confusion.

Romans surrounded her ship as it landed, and she pulled the door open.

"I liked your speech," Fawks smirked, "But start calling armed people silly and they might get offended."

"Captain Falcon?"

"Doctor?" Fawks guessed. "I like the bow tie," She smiled.

"How are you here, wrong universe?" THe doctor reminded her.

"I'm taking a holiday." The Doctor rolled his eyes but with more pressing matters at hand he ignored her remark. "Cracks in the universe Doc," Fawks prompted,

"Yeah, explosion, working on it. Captain, be my eyes and ears in the sky?" The Doctor asked her.

"As long as I don't have to be heroic, sure." Fawks said, saluting him.

* * *

"Ok," Fawks said looking around, she tried to think back, but it was fuzzy. She'd been in Britain, 102 AD, stars had been going out and now, she was in a field, she looked at her wrist.

14 October. 1066.

Fawks sighed.

"Battle of Hastings. Fabulous."

* * *

**Review :) x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, I've not updated for a while but I have been busy! Some of you may have noted that my collaboration story with "Bad2Wolf2Mcgee" is up its called "Well Did You Ever" it takes place in the early days of this story and features Winter, from Wonderland ;) You can find it under my favourite stories or through "Bad2Wolf2Mcgee"'s profile. It's awesome if I do say so myself :D**

**Anyway! Enough of me! On with the story :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

"C.O.N.O.R, I'm bored, take me somewhere interesting," Fawks sighed, leaning back in her chair, and spinning around once before addressing her ship again.

"Preferably where the drinks are cheap and the people are pretty." She smiled, tipping her hat lower over her eyes and putting her feet up on the console.

"Somewhere exciting. An adventur-AH!" She yelped as something rectangular and blue appeared in front of her, no time to pull up and to fast for the auto pilot to react C.O.N.O.R smashed into the box. Alarms and red lights flashed across the ship, as the front of Fawks' beloved ship bent around the wooden box, the engines shut off and she fell out of space, rocketing to the nearest planet.

* * *

"I was thinking of going to Pajevane. The planet has a huge beach surrounding the land mass and the rocks sing when water touches them." The Doctor was telling Amy and Rory as he danced his away around the TARDIS console, he opened his mouth to say something else, when everyone was knocked sideways.

"What was that?" Rory asked.

"Something crashed into us," The Doctor said, sitting up and looking around confused as Rory pulled Amy up to her feet. "That's impossible, I'd have known something was near." He typed into the console and pulled the screen around to look at it.

"Have you two pressed something."

"No." Amy said, "Why?"

"It was you," The Doctor said quietly. Looking at the main column of the TARDIS.

"What?"

"The TARDIS took down her own alarms,"

"Why would it do that?" Rory asked.

"No idea," The Doctor said, looking at the screen and turning a few dials to show the outside, a crumpled ship falling towards a planet below. "But let's find out."

When the TARDIS landed the doctor peeked his head out, there was nothing there, no sign of the spaceship that had fallen, nothing. The Doctor walked out and his two companions followed him.

"Well? What are we looking for?" Amy asked. The Doctor felt something heat up in his pocket and he pulled out his psychic paper.

"This," The Doctor said, showing Amy and Rory the numbers on the paper.

"Well what's that?"

"Co-ordinates." He told them, jumping back into the TARDIS.

"So where are we, now?" Amy asked.

"Storm Cage Facility. Cell 001. Highest security. Let's go have a look which criminal wants my help," The Doctor grinned opening the door.

"About time," Fawks sighed, jumping up from her bed. "Excuse me," She said, tugging the front of the Doctor's jacket open, and digging in his pockets.

"Hey!" The Doctor protested and Fawks pulled out his sonic screwdriver, "borrowing," She said quickly, pointing it at the camera in her cell and then to the door, fiddling for a moment and then the door gave a groan and unlocked.

"Stay here," Fawks said as an alarm went off. She dodged out the door with the doctor yelling after her.

"THAT'S MY SCREWDRIVER!"

Rory and Amy shared a look as the Doctor gave a deep sigh at the retreating figure.

"Who was that?" Amy sang.

"The most wanted criminal across quite a few universes, she's also supposed to be dead." The Doctor sighed, looking out of the cell as gunshots rang out. Fawks skidded into view with all her accessories back including her hat.

"go, go, go!" She yelped, storms of guards behind her. She ran into the TARDIS and looked back at the three time travellers, who were stood frozen in surprise.

"I've not got all day," Fawks said, nodding back to the TARDIS.

* * *

"I really wish you would stop messing with other peoples universal timelines, Rachel." The Doctor said sternly.

"Fawks." She corrected him, looking around the TARDIS.

"Are you listening?" He said.

"No," Fawks said, laying her hands on the console. "Did you miss me darling?"

"Not really," The Doctor said.

"I wasn't talking to you," Fawks laughed, looking around the TARDIS. She leaned forward and whispered. "I lost my bow, have you got a shiny new toy for me?" Fawks smiled, the door near the back of the TARDIS opened onto a long corridor. Fawks grinned to the Doctor and his companions and disappeared down the corridor.

"So, she's the most wanted criminal in the universe." Amy said, with a disbelieving smile at Fawks' retreating back.

"Don't let her appearance deceive you," The Doctor said, walking around the console and occasionally flipping a switch or pulling back a lever. "Behind her charm, she's a highly intelligent human hybrid brought up in one of the worlds hardest environments." The Doctor told them.

"Is she dangerous?" Rory asked.

"Dangerous?" The Doctor asked incredulously, "She once crossed the largest desert in the world in time for tea. She robbed three banks in the centre of New New York, in half an hour. She escaped three entire divisions of the FBI by jumping of a waterfall. She overthrew a government with one word, in cultures she is revered as God and Satan at the same time and you're asking if she's dangerous?" The Doctor said. Rory and Amy looked at a loss of what to say.

"In short, no," Fawks grinned, skipping back into the room. "you be nice to me, I'll be nice to you, anyway, I've got my new toy so, introductions. I was in a rush before." She held her hand out to Rory.

"Captain Rachel Falcon," She grinned proudly.

"I'm Rory." He said, nervously taking her hand. Amy seemed a lot more confident.

"I'm Amy," Fawks looked at Amy appreciatively, before leaning down to kiss her hand.

"Call me Fawks." She smirked as Rory bristled slightly.

"Stop it," the Doctor called over. "You sound more and more like Jack every time I see you,"

"I know, it's scary. Doc, can I ask how I ended up in 1066 after our last meeting?"

"Amy rebooted the world, you must have got caught in the blast. How did you cope?"

"Stabbed King Harold in the eye."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "I've told you, stay away from-"

"-historical events, yeah I know." Fawks finished.

Any and Rory laughed,

"It's like he's your dad," Amy told Fawks.

"Feels like it," Both Fawks and The Doctor said at the same time.

"Can we go get my ship?" Fawks asked him, sitting down.

"What have you stolen?" The Doctor asked ignoring her previous question.

"Plasma whip, and a diamond."

The Doctor held out his hand in front of her and Fawks sighed, handing back over the diamond.

"You're a very honest criminal," Rory noticed.

"Yeah, it's one of my many loveable qualities."

The TARDIS made a noise that almost sounded like laughter, and the Doctor cracked a grin.

"Come on old man," Fawks begged, "the quicker I get my ship the faster I'm out of here."

"Do you know where it is?"

Fawks pulled a face, "This is going to be the bit you don't like."

"Wait, what year are we in?" The Doctor paused as if realising something for the first time, very unlike him to miss it.

"4209." Fawks said quietly.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her.

"Historical events." The Doctor stated.

"What? What's going on." Amy asked.

"I was executed exactly 50 years ago," Fawks said.

"But you're alive," Rory said, stating the obvious.

"Conspiracy theories, this is my first recorded appearance."

"But no one ever knew for sure whether she was alive, it's a myth, an old legend, wives tales."

"Which is fantastic, I'm an old wife tale." Fawks grinned. The TARDIS rocked.

"We're here," The Doctor said.

"Let's go steal a spaceship," Fawks grinned happily.

* * *

**Review x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ziggymia123: I know it was only short, that's why you're getting a longer one so soon, I should probably be doing coursework, but this is ten times more fun ;)**

**CreativeChica39: The Doctor and Fawks are fun to write and I figured he knew her from when she was a kid so he would be more like a dad to her than anyone else :D **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

"Oh, you're kidding me," Fawks said gleefully. Skipping around the closed museum.

"Don't let it get to your head." The Doctor smiled. "You're a key part to Vegas' history."

"My own museum!" Fawks laughed, skipping around the exhibits happily. She froze for a second. Then looking to the Doctor. "Have I got an action figure?" She smiled as the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Do I get a movie?"

"Spoilers," The Doctor laughed.

"That's a yes!" Fawks said happily.

"Why is it whenever I ask for a planet I get a museum." Amy sighed, walking hand in hand through the place with Rory. It was a quite large museum on "The Life and Lies of A Vegas Superstar." The name of the museum had made Fawks practically glow.

She was looking around at her entire life or what people thought her life was, laid out in front of her, it was surreal. According to history, tomorrow morning a masked figure would burst from the crowd at the revealing of the museums prized possession. Fawks' hand made Cleverly Operated Neuro-computing Object, Recycled spaceship. C.O.N.O.R.

Fawks froze when she looked up at a part of the museum on her execution. Standing at the front of it and reading the last few lines of an article released the day after her "death."

_It is rumoured that the Legendary Fawks could never be silenced, not even by death itself and through her family and fans her tales will always go on._

A spark of guilt ran through her, she would have died willingly for her friends, and they all thought she had, as a hero. And here she was living the way she always had. Fawks let her eyes go across to a case next to the article, letters upon letters were pinned behind glass, complaints to the government, fan mail and love letters to Fawks from people she hadn't even known. Fawks leant against the cabinet as she read them over.

"Doctor, what happened to my boys?" Fawks asked him.

"They became celebrities, millionaires." The Doctor said.

"So they were happy,"

"Very much so," The Doctor assured her. He walked up to the cabinet and leant next to her.

"What's up?" He asked.

Fawks sighed, and let her fingers trail over the glass.

"I think I'm feeling guilty." She said.

"You think?" Amy questioned.

"I'm a thief, I don't feel guilty much, it's a new feeling."

"Why?" Rory asked.

"They make me out to be some big hero who saved the world and died for them. And I'm not, I'm just doing the same as I always did, just in another time zone." Fawks sighed, standing up and walking off. The doctor followed after her, running and jumping in front. She looked up surprised at his energy.

"You would have died for them."

Fawks nodded.

"You did save this place, but you got out of it alive, isn't that a good thing?"

"My family think I'm dead. The people I love." Fawks said, turning The Doctor around so he was facing a huge blown up photo of five men. They were life size, and all stood almost in a position, there was a gap between them, Fawks walked up to the photo and stood in the gap and faced the Doctor, she fit in, a clear part of the team.

"They died thinking I was dead." Fawks said, looking at the photo. "And I'm exactly the same, down to the clothes." Fawks sighed.

"Come on," The Doctor said, nodding back. "you need to get some rest before we steal your ship tomorrow morning."

"Is she ok?" Amy asked the Doctor as they climbed back into the TARDIS. The Doctor shrugged.

* * *

Fawks was walking through the TARDIS, the lights above her leading her to the bathroom. She paused when her nose picked up a set of familiar smells. Three to be exact. She turned and opened the door to what she could instantly recognise to be Jack's room. But it hadn't just been Jack there.

_**Winter and Pip too. **_

Fawks took a piece of paper of the desk and found a big marker pen and childishly wrote,

**Fawks was here,  
****4209 **

And left a lipstick kiss on the paper, pinned it to the mirror and left, finally reaching the bathroom. It had changed a lot since she'd last scene it, it didn't feel as alien as normal, it was tidier, neater.

"TARDIS with OCD." Fawks mumbled with a smile getting ready to jump into the humungous bath.

Wrapping a fluffy towel around herself she searched for her room it had to be somewhere around here. Then she saw a very familiar door. And a grin appeared on her face. As a rush of memories came back to her.

The Doctor had told her off when she was 12 for re-painting the door, she'd told him that brown was boring, and that painting it white with multi-coloured polka dots would improve the TARDIS's mood. And she used the logic of happy TARDIS means happy Doctor.

She opened the door and looked around her room, taking in all the features she'd forgotten about. The room was circular, with a very high ceiling, she didn't have a bed on the ground but she did have a hammock half way up the walls, a trampoline on the floor so that you could jump up to her bed.

Shelves full of toys and trinkets adorned the walls and stuck up everywhere were posters and sketches of anything and everything. Little writing wrote in Welsh around the room and a photograph of her, she must have been at least 12, nearly 13 and the Doctor and Martha. She'd only travelled with them a little while, she had no need for exciting alien adventures, she had them where she grew up.

"So much has changed." Fawks muttered to herself. She looked down at her clothes and then up at the photo. "Except from you," She whispered.

The wardrobe was as big as she remembered. Maybe bigger, she smiled to herself. Maybe it was time for a makeover.

* * *

"Fawks, are you up?" The Doctor called over the loudspeaker. "It's your debut today, you better be ready."

Fawks looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Yes. She was ready.

"Wow," Amy said as Fawks skipped down the stairs into the console room.

"You like?" Fawks asked, spinning around.

She had changed from her regular clothes. Now she had on a pair of black combat trousers which hung from her hips, her weapons belt gone and instead had straps crossed over her torso with her weapons running along that instead. The only things on her hips were her sword and on the other side a grey metal handle with buttons along it. Instead of her black crop top she had changed now into a grey vest, that hugged her figure generously, along her arms now instead of her fingerless gloves she had black arm warmers, her vortex manipulator moved from her wrist now to just above her elbow like an arm band. In a pair of sturdy boots and around her neck were a pair of silver dog tags.

Her hair had grown out overnight, and she'd cut out three bangs just above her eyes that showed even when she wore her hat.

She had however kept her mask and hat, she also couldn't part with her leather coat, she had tried, and found a replacement coat last night but she just hadn't felt right.

"You look good," The Doctor smiled. "More mature,"

Fawks laughed at that. "Not a chance."

"Alright, me, Amy and Rory will distract the crowd giving you a chance to quietly get in your ship and get out. As. Quick. As. Possible. No messing around, this is a key event so don't play it up and get yourself noticed." The Doctor warned, pointing his finger at the demon.

She raised her hands in defence.

"As if I would do something like that," She smirked. The Doctor rolled his eyes as Amy and Rory shared a smile, and then those three left to enter the museum as a part of the slowly gathering crowd. Fawks hopped over to the console and pulled the screen around to face her, she could see the Doctor and his companions dispersing into the crowd. She checked she had everything, pulled her hat down and her coat on. It was show time.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The man on stage pronounced happily. "it is with huge excitement and honour, I present to you Fawks' own spaceship!" The tarp behind him was lifted and C.O.N.O.R was revealed stood proudly on a platform.

"How do you know it's hers?" Amy shouted from the crowd.

"Looks like a fake to me!" Rory yelled form another direction, the crowd began murmuring among themselves.

"Doesn't even look like it would fly!" The Doctor yelled. Then looked around as if waiting.

"I assure you," The speaker said, "it is genuine."

"I said, IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT WOULD FLY." The Doctor yelled louder.

"Oh!" Fawks realised from inside the TARDIS and she ran out, what had the Doctor said? Don't get yourself noticed. Well, that wasn't going to happen. She turned and jumped up onto the top of the blue box, pulling herself onto the roof and then up onto the top of one of the exhibit cases. And ran across, jumping at the end and drawing the metallic handle from her waist, pressing one of the buttons an orange long chord of energy curled from the tip, Fawks through the orange energy up towards one of the bars that held up the roof it wrapped round it and she swung herself above the crowd landing squarely on the top of her ship.

The crowd that had been bickering about the genuineness of C.O.N.O.R had fallen silent at her appearance, Fawks smirked to the crowd and her eyes sought out the Doctor, he had buried his head in his hands. She blew a kiss to the crowd before sliding into the cockpit and yelling.

"Come on, C.O.N.O.R, let's get out of here," The engine started with a roar and Fawks burst forwards, pulling the joystick up and blasting through the roof of the building.

She flew for a while, landing in a dense forest. She heard the sound of the universe grinding together behind her. She leaned out of the window of her ship.

"I told you not to get noticed." The Doctor sighed.

"Let's be honest though, you knew she would have pulled something like that off," Amy laughed.

Fawks grinned at them.

"I can give you a lift home if you want, just this once." The Doctor said.

"No thanks, Doc," Fawks said, "I've got a lot more mischief to make yet,"

"Not too much," The Doctor warned.

"Have extra fun for me," Fawks told Amy and Rory. Waving as they made their way back to the TARDIS.

"See you around Doctor!" Fawks laughed.

"Goodbye, Captain." The Doctor smiled as the engines on Fawks' ship started with a snarl, he watched from the doorway of the TARDIS as the black ship took off and went higher and higher into space until it disappeared in a flash of bright light.

* * *

**Review x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ziggymia123: Thank you :D Don't worry, she will be going home and I mis him too actually, so does Fawks but like she said, a little bit more mischief first ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The gates to Fengsel prison were designed so that the first look you got would intimidate you into submission. Huge metal heavy black gates that seemed like Satan's black claws erupting from the ground. Three heavy chains wrapped around the gates that had to be heaved off simply to open the gates, not that they were used much, they were mostly for appearance but when a new prisoner was arriving the gates would be opened with a chilling squeal of protesting metal.

From the gates lay out a series of cold grey complexes, a small yard and a main building, prisoners were taken directly to cells.

Marching down one of the halls of the complexes, dirty faces glaring out from behind the bars, only women in this block, but of every race. Some looked out with vicious eyes, some sympathetic and most just curious.

"Hey.." was a whisper among the prisoners.

"is she rooming with…?"

"No…remember her last room mate…"

"Came out in a coma…" were hushed whispers as they kept walking past, down to the end cell.

Singing and a gentle strumming of a guitar could be heard from inside but no one could be seen, the cell was simple. And for a prison cell, it wasn't to horrible.

A bunk bed shoved against the wall, a sink in the corner and a toilet in the other corner.

The singing was gentle and soft, a lilting voice with an indiscernible accent.

"And history books forgot about us,

And the bible didn't mention us,

And the bible didn't mention us,

Not even once.

You are my sweetest downfall,

I loved you first, I loved you first,

Beneath the stars came falling on our heads,

But their just old,

Their just old light…"

The guard slammed his baton against the bars.

"Prisoner 6." He yelled. The guitar stopped as did the singing. A head appeared from the top bunk.

"Well, warden, what new toys have you brought me today?" Fawks grinned. She placed her guitar by the bed and slid onto the ground. Taking in the two guards, a small girl and the sour faced Warden.

"Try not to kill this one." The Warden snarled, as Fawks padded to the bars, smirking at him through them.

"As long as she doesn't try and rape me, I'm all fine." Fawks said simply. One of the guards went to open the door as he did Fawks turned to the Warden.

"From the look on your face, you wife still isn't putting out. That's what you get for letting her son die." She said coldly. The Warden snarled and tried to hit the criminal in front of him with his baton, as he lashed through the bars, Fawks twisted so he missed and grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards the bars he hit the steel hard and toppled back and Fawks picked up the baton and shouldered the unlocked door quickly, knocking one of the guards backwards with the force of it, she smacked the other hard with the metal stick and then fled down the hall, cheers and yells of prisoners and guards behind her. Fawks skidded around the corner and ran through the double doors, she could almost taste the outside when something blunt and heavy hit her in the back of the skull and she slammed forward.

She was shoved onto the floor of her cell, a little more beaten up before.

"That's 26 now. Fawks, you're only three more away for the record." Said one of the guards. She sat up with a small growl, she hadn't been hurt enough for her body to heal itself, so she was stuck being sore for a while.

"You know me, Chief," Fawks smiled. "Going for gold."

"I think for sure determination, you should get out." The man said.

"I will Chief, I was almost there, you know I was," Fawks joked, standing up. The Chief gave her a good natured grin.

"Look after newbie, eh?" He asked, as he walked away.

Fawks turned to her new cell mate, she didn't look old enough to be even out of school, she was about the same height as Jacky, she was human from what Fawks could tell, deep chocolate eyes and long wavy auburn hair.

"So, what you in for kid?" Fawks said, walking past her cell mate and jumping up onto the top bunk.

"I… I killed… someone…" She whispered quietly, not meeting Fawks' eyes.

"I'm not going to bite," Fawks smiled. The girl looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I did my English coursework on you." She said timidly. This made Fawks laugh,

"They're teaching me in schools now?"

"No, it was media and you could pick the topic, I chose you."

"I'm touched. That means you know who I am?" The girl nodded.

"You're Fawks."

"And you are?"

"Jessabel. Jessabel Dace."

"Welcome to Fengsel. It's not that bad, and I'm not that bad to live with." Fawks paused thinking of the various complaints Ianto had. She was lost in thought for a second, she didn't think much of home, not with her lifestyle, but when she did she felt a pang of longing, that was her next stop. She missed her family, and John. The time agent and his eye roll worthy remarks, cocky smirk, the way his voice lilted on certain words, delicious smell, lips… Fawks shook her head.

"Besides, I'll be out soon, I'm getting closer and closer to that door." Fawks smiled.

"Bottom bunk's yours. The loo is a bit awkward but I won't look if you don't other than that we spend the majority of the day in the Rec room, it's only when Warden is here we're all locked up in these cells. Don't look so depressed, it's brilliant here compared to other prisons. Three meals a day, big cells and a piano in the Rec room, it's like a musical."

* * *

"Hello Rita, what are today's specials?" Fawks asked with a charming smile. She'd been amazed to find that in this prison alone there were people who could ignore her charm, Rita being one of them, the sour faced criminal working behind the counter merely glared at Fawks and dumped some slop onto her tray.

"Thanks." She sighed.

"Three square meals," Jessabel said quietly.

"Watch it, Kid," Fawks said with a smile. "People will think you've got more personality than scared teenager, if you carry on like that." She led Jessabel to a table in the far corner that was occupied by two other women.

Fawks slid onto the bench against the wall and nodded Jessabel to the space next to her.

"Hey," One of the women greeted, she was well built and had black curly hair and a kind smile. The other woman was looking at Jessabel with calculating slitted eyes, she was slender and sat with a rigid posture.

"This is Jessabel." Fawks said.

"These two are Keys." Fawks pointed to the slender woman. "And Chance." She nodded to the curly haired woman.

"She's here for murder."

"I didn't murder him." Jessabel snapped, the three older women looked at her.

"You said…" Fawks began.

"I killed someone, I didn't murder him,"

"You were framed." Chance shrugged.

"Yes, how?"

"Chance can see the future." Keys said, as Fawks scoffed.

"Lucky guesses," The demon said. "Some of your "predictions" are physically impossible."

"Like the one where you're pregnant." Chance smirked.

"Yes. Like that one. My ovaries don't work."

Chance shrugged.

"What did you get for me, guys?" Fawks asked.

With a covert look around the hall Keys placed a pack of cigarettes on the table and Fawks grinned before grabbing the packet and Chance smiled broadly before placing a brown packet on the table. Fawks gave her a curious look before unwrapping it. She gave a low squeal of happiness.

"Chocolate?" Jessabel asked.

"Shh!" The three hissed at her.

"Chocolate, in a prison block full of women being fed only slop, is like gold." Chance explained.

Fawks broke it into four, and smiled widely, picking up her piece. And biting it, like eating a slice of heaven.

"Is the Warden gone?" Fawks asked, picking crumbs from the wrapper.

"Yeah, he left about an hour ago."

"So we're allowed the piano." Keys grinned.

The Rec room was like a huge lounge, couches and chairs and beanbags dotted around the room, a table for letter writing with neatly stacked papers and pens and envelopes were over in the corner, up against the wall by a large barred window stood an old piano, a tatty piano stool in front of it. Fawks headed straight for a beanbag and pulled it up by the piano. Keys had already made herself comfy on the piano stool and Chance slid down next to her. Fawks gestured Jessabel around the room.

"Go relax, try not to pick any fights."

Jessabel headed to the table with all intentions of writing a letter to her mum. She had made it halfway to the table when something caught her ankle, she fell forward and hit the ground hard.

She twisted to see a large woman with black hair smirking down at her, the woman reached down and grabbed Jessabel's hair and dragged her to her feet, the young girl gave a scream of pain as she was lifted. Most of the prisoners paid no attention, even the guards ignored them. A cold thought going around the room. Hierarchy. Prison was dog eat dog, no matter how civilised one seemed it was still full of criminals.

"Fresh meat." The woman smiled darkly.

"Fawks." Keys warned, looking at the demon from the corner of her eyes. Fawks had tensed up in her seat, watching Jessabel from across the room.

"Prison hierarchy." Keys said. Chance turned to Keys, with heart broken eyes.

"But she's just a kid." Chance whispered.

"It's always worked like this." Keys replied. Fawks growled in her seat. Watching the woman step closer to Jessabel. She looked up at the intimidating woman with undiluted fear in her eyes. Fawks thought back to when she'd gotten here, two months back, the person whose cell she'd been put in to share with had tried to do the same thing to her. And Fawks had put her in a coma.

There wasn't much Fawks couldn't handle, theft, fraud, intimidation, blackmail and all manners of offences was something that had no effect on her, she committed them regularly enough. Even having to kill for a reason she could accept.

What she didn't agree with in any manner was rape. Ever. And it was clear what the woman standing in front of Jessabel had on her mind.

"Not with me around." Fawks snarled. Standing from her seat and walking through the prisoners who were turning to see what was unfolding now.

"Please…" Jessabel whimpered, cringing away from the woman who was invading her personal space now.

"Hey." Fawks called, the woman turned to look at the demon.

"What."

"Maybe she's not your type." Fawks said, fists clenching at her sides.

"I couldn't care less." The woman replied turning back to Jessabel. Fawks tapped her shoulder and she turned back to meet Fawks' fist. The woman recoiled, releasing Jessabel.

"Next time pick on someone your own size," Fawks warned, taking Jessabel's hand and puling her back over to the piano.

* * *

**Come on guys, the more reviews I get the more I want to write for you and the faster you get a wonderful update so please review :D x**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is because I love you all, my fantabulous readers and wonderbar reviewers. :D **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : It's alright, I know the feeling, I'm meant to be doing work now but I find myself thinking, I wonder what Fawks is up to… and so ta da! New chapter :P I love that song and it fits so well with Fawks because it can refer to her and anyone else she knows ;) (hope your laptop is ok :P)**

**I know the feeling, I miss Winter too, when I'm writing now there's moment when I think, Winter would fit here so they may have to meet up again just for our own selfish reasons ;)**

**Ziggymia123: This fast enough for you ;) All is explained here, I couldn't believe it either but it gives her a chance to realise what she is missing ;) A big huge thank you for your review I love them :D**

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

"Why are you here anyway?" Jessabel asked at breakfast.

"I got set up," Fawks growled.

"She robbed four banks in half an hour." Keys said, giving a distasteful look at the tray in front of her.

"Despite the fact that its physically impossible. It takes 16 minutes to rob one bank successfully."

"What?"

"Back robbing is more of an art, you have to plan very far ahead to do it, it's why I normally don't. I robbed two banks in half an hour and someone else robbed another two but I got the blame." Fawks explained,

"Do you know who it was?" Jessabel asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately I can't hand him in because in his future, my past, I work for him." Fawks sighed. "It was a rookie mistake, I saw him and got distracted, forgot that time travel when you know Time agents is very confusing, and he was the one who called the cops. I'm good but when there is fifty plus coppers and only me and a bag of swag…" Fawks shrugged.

"You'll be out soon," Chance said.

"Is that faith in me or your extra sensory visions?" Fawks laughed.

"A little of both." Chance smiled.

Jessabel pushed the grey slop around her trey.

"Just eat it kid," Fawks told her. "You don't get anything else except on Sunday, if you've been good you get a Sunday Roast." Fawks said.

"Or if you're Fawks." Keys smiled.

"Yeah, she gets Sunday Roast regardless of her behaviour." Chance grinned.

"Just because I'm far more charming than you bores," Fawks said. Picking her plate up and licking it clean.

_**If only Ianto could be here with coffee and Chinese.**_

She left the dining room into the Rec room and grabbing her usual beanbag and pulling it towards the piano. Looking back towards the doors that came from dining hall. Since Jessabel had gotten here only a few days ago, and after the initial incident to begin with, Fawks had taken a very protective guard over the young girl. She was only young compared to most here, and she'd been thrown into a new and terrifying environment with no warning on how it had been. Fawks knew exactly how it felt. And Fawks decided just then, when she was getting out, Jessabel was as well.

"She'll be planning a new escape." Keys said. As they walked into the Rec room Fawks was seemingly deep in thought staring at the far wall.

"Told you," Keys said, clicking her fingers in front of the demon.

"Come back to us there, Captain." Chance laughed.

"Yeah," Fawks shook her head.

* * *

"Who's John?" Jessabel asked, Fawks' back went rigid, and Keys stopped playing, even Chance turned her attention to Fawks.

"Who?" Fawks said quietly.

"Well, in your sleep…you…erm…" Jessabel mumbled embarrassed by what she was saying and everyone's attention on her.

"No one." Fawks said. "He's… he's no one."

_Lie._

"Fawks doesn't talk about her personal life. Or any part of her life." Chance said.

"And if she does it's as rare as when she sings."

"I sing all the time," Fawks protested.

"In your cell," Keys smirked.

"Never here," Chance teased, patting the piano.

"Tough, I'm thinking of escape options and also Chinese takeaways, forgive me for not singing."

"Ah, I would kill for a curry," Keys whined.

"Watch it, that's what got you here in the first place," Chance laughed.

* * *

"Okay, so the communal showers aren't the best, but, when you're as hot as me," Fawks said, unbuttoning the orange jumpsuit and hanging it on a peg. And then unclipping her bra and sliding out of her knickers and strolling unconcerned under the spray.

Jessabel looked down embarrassed.

"She carries herself like a time agent." Keys rolled her eyes.

"Like she owns the whole bloody universe."

"I do," Fawks called over, grabbing a bar of soap. "And stop staring at my ass Chance, you've got a husband."

"Doesn't stop you having a nice ass," Chance laughed.

"She could rule the world if she wanted to," Keys sighed, beginning to unbutton her own jumpsuit.

"Good job I don't want to,"

"Not like a time agent in that respect." Jessabel smiled.

* * *

That night Fawks was staring up at the ceiling. Thinking of home. More importantly thinking of a certain Time agent. John. She honestly didn't know what to do about him. That had been another reason she'd fled Cardiff. Yes, she could have done with a taste of her old life and she'd got it, it was fun and exciting but it didn't hold the same appeal and only now could Fawks pin point the reason. She missed her family. She missed Torchwood. But she'd been running from the fact that she was going to have to decide something over John, and she didn't know what yet.

The only options she could come up with were trust him, like she did before, let him rule her heart and soul and trust him to take care of it, or try with all her might just to be friends.

The second option wasn't a reality. It could never have been done by either of them. And the first option… Well that was complicated. Fawks wanted to trust him again, be with him with all her heart. But she'd done that before, and she'd been shredded to pieces when it didn't work.

So the question was. Should she trust him?

"It takes 16 minutes to rob a bank?" Jessabel said from the bed beneath and Fawks welcomed the distraction from her mind.

"Well, if you want to do it old school, like John Dillinger, no deaths and lots of money, and a cool getaway car. Yeah."

"I thought it was just random."

"Crime is a delicate art. Like watching an artist paint, or an author writing a brilliant book, it takes planning, you have to know what you doing, annihilate any options that could cause problems later on, know each step you're taking and when and achieve it as fast as possible to reach your goal."

"You think all that through until you do something."

"No." Fawks smiled. "I make things up as I go along, I don't have the patience for planning."

"Then how are you escaping?"

"Wrong question. You should be asking how are _we _escaping?"

"You're taking me with you?"

"I can't just leave you behind now, could I? So any plans you have, tell me and we'll see what we can do."

* * *

"So this is going to work?" Jessabel asked.

"I'm 67% sure, that this will not work. But in any other plans I've had I've been a lot less sure about getting out, this is the best chance yet."

Jessabel gave Fawks a nervous smile.

"This will work, I feel it." Fawks smiled. She strapped her guitar over her shoulder and then turned to the toilet in the corner, with a hard kick she slammed her foot against the base, then carried on into the toilet had a long crack in it, she then reached to the toilet flush. Pushing the lever down the water glugged down but with a hiss the crack in the toilet got bigger and some water began trickling down the side. They waited 5 minutes and then flushed it again. Over the next hour they waited and waited for the crack to get bigger, and then on a final flush the water hissed out and flooded the floor of the cell, water spreading out through the bars as the pipe kept pumping water upwards onto the floor.

"What the…?" One of the guards said, lifting his feet out of the water and looking up the corridor to the source of the water.

"Erm… excuse me, the toilet broke and now we're being flooded, have you never heard of prisoner rights?" Fawks said, gesturing to the corner. "Sorry, but who are you?" Fawks asked.

"I'm new." The guard said.

"Well, can you fix it?" Fawks said, stepping away from the bars.

"Erm…" He hesitated.

_**Come on Rookie, take the bait.**_ Fawks thought towards the guard.

"Please it's really disgusting," Jessabel complained. The guard hesitated for a moment and then opened the door to walk in and take a look without getting back up. Rookie mistake.

The moment he had his back to Fawks se swung her guitar around and clocked him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground with a splash.

"Grab his keys." Fawks commanded. "You go unlock everyone, and I'll meet you at the exit in three minutes. Go!"

Fawks ran down the corridor her feet splashing in the water, and she skidded around the corner and hid behind the wall. She could hear two voices in the room around the corner. Need a weapon. Weapon, weapon, weapon. Subtle weapons.

Fawks filled her head with long sleepless nights under the stars spent in the company of beautiful women and gorgeous men.

"Do you smell…" There was a noise of a chair being tipped over and Fawks peeked a look over her shoulder, two male guards crushed against each other with their minds on other things rather than security.

Fawks bit back a laugh as she crept past the two and through the door into a storage unit. She walked through the boxes until she got to one labelled 6.

She pulled the box out and grinned at her clothes and weapons.

She smiled down at herself and pulled out her mobile and switched it on.

3 missed calls.

1 new message.

_Any time you're coming home, we're in need of your assistance.  
__Ianto x _

She smiled at her phone and put it in her back pocket. Pulling her hat low on her head and her coat over her shoulders she snuck back over across the room where the guards were now loosing various items of clothing.

Running back to the exit was chaos, guards had seen the action on CCTV and were chasing prisoners down. Fawks darted through the mayhem towards the open doors, the air outside was cold and she darted forwards, to the outside for the first time in months.

"Fawks!" Was a hissed whisper. Fawks turned back to a small row of hedging, Jessabel Keys and Chance were sat there with huge smiles. Fawks ducked behind them.

"Where are all the guards?" Fawks asked, expecting more.

"Locked in," Keys smirked.

"Brilliant." Fawks pulled out a set of car keys and clicked a button, an alarm like a car unlocking sounded and a far off engine could be heard.

A rope dropped down from nowhere and Fawks grabbed hold and clambered up, into her ship. She flicked a few switches as Keys Chance and Jessabel pulled themselves inside.

"Welcome aboard C.O.N.O.R airlines, my name is Captain Rachel Falcon, and I will be piloting your getaway vehicle today," She smiled. "So hold on and here we go!"

* * *

Fawks saluted as she left her three prison mates outside a big safe house, with the orders to lay low for a while.

Her phone buzzed in her back pocket.

"Hello," She answered and smiled broadly at Ianto's voice.

"Where've you been, I've been trying to get a hold of you for ages." Ianto sighed.

"Prison escape." Fawks said simply.

Ianto sounded as if he was about to say something but then simply said.

"You know what, I don't even want to know, will you just come home, we miss you, and we've got trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Fawks asked.

"Alien conspiracies in the UK's biggest Dog show."

* * *

**That's right she's coming home to conspiracies at Crufts :D **

**Review x**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is for you lot, it would have been up yesterday, but I was watching Comic Relief and the Doctor was there! So… yeah. I'm also sending out big huge thanks to all you who read Well Did you Ever, which is finished now so a big thank you to you lot and I hope you enjoyed it, I did, and the biggest Thank You to Bad2Wolf2Mcgee, who knows they're awesome anyway but everyone could do with an ego boost every now and then ;)**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : :L I'm always behind on work and I blame Torchwood, but hey ho, at least it's fun ;) I'm looking forward to it, I'm genuinely excited to see what's coming, not much Ianto here but she's home so he'll be a constant for now :D**

**Ziggymia123 : I'll be honest with you, you're a huge driving force behind this story, I hate having to wait for updates so I know how it feels so you're keeping me going, GO YOU! Woo! Thank You :D**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"C.O.N.O.R, how mad will Jack be if we do a victory lap of Cardiff Bay with the shields off?"

"Very mad."

"Is it worth it?"

"Probably not, and Ianto would give you decaf."

"True." Fawks nodded, disappointed.

"Oi, land." Came an American voice over Fawks' intercom system.

"A please would be nice," Fawks smiled. Landing down on the plaza and pressing a button above her head, the ship around her twisted and flipped into a car.

Fawks stepped out of her ship as the lift clanged and John smirked over at her.

Fawks broke out in a smile. Jumping away from her car and running across the plass. John laughed as he caught her in a hug and span her round.

"Oh, I missed you," He laughed. Putting her down on the ground and looking at her. "New look?"

"Yeah," Fawks smiled, "You like?"

"I love." He grinned, pulling her closer, and kissing her. She was home.

"Could you save that for the bedroom, no one wants to see it," Came an amused voice from behind them. Jess raised an eyebrow at her.

"Please, you practically strip whenever there's a hot guy around," Fawks smirked. Stepping out of John's arms to rush over to the rest of the team.

Hugging Jess, Jacky, Gwen and Ben, then turning to Ianto and with a grin she leapt into his arms.

"Oh, Twinkle Toes, I missed you, did you look after Porter for me?"

"Of course," Ianto smiled.

"And you!" Fawks turned pointing a finger at Jack. "What the hell are you doing using me as a scapegoat!"

Jack had the decency to look sheepish for a moment before giving her a charming grin.

"In my defence I did still think you were a filthy criminal."

"She is a filthy criminal." John said, wrapping his arms around her waist and Fawks leant back against him, "Just not the way you would think."

"Stop it, save that for later," Fawks smiled over her shoulder at him.

"How much later?"

"About now." Fawks said quietly stepping forward and taking his hand, "nice seeing you all and everything but John and I will see you tomorrow." Fawks grinned. "Aliens can wait."

* * *

"So aliens can wait but the cat…" John sighed, lay across the couch, Fawks had strolled into her flat with the purpose of getting incredibly naked and satisfied. Then an intelligent cat with gorgeous green eyes had melted her heart. So far Porter had been kissed more times than John.

"I missed you Ports, my little black beauty." Fawks purred to the creature. Kissing between his ears and scratching his chin. John looked over at the cat and he swore the feline looked smug, laughing at the time agent with his eyes.

"Rachel…" John said huskily. Fawks turned to him, smiling and rolling her eyes.

"Are you jealous?"

"He's laughing at me," John stated, glaring at the cat.

"Porter, why don't you go have a good old wander and I'll leave the cat door unlocked." Fawks smiled, placing him on the ground, he rubbed up all against Fawks' legs purring deeply and then he hopped over to the cat door and before leaving John was certain the creature shot him a dirty look.

"That cat is plotting against me." John said.

"I couldn't really care less about the cat right now." Fawks whispered, bringing John attention to her, she'd shed her weapons coat hat and mask and laid back against the couch. John smiled as he threw his Jacket over the back of the couch and leant over her.

"Shall we go to bed?" Fawks whispered huskily before claiming his lips.

"Not just yet." He replied.

* * *

"The sun's going to come up soon." Fawks mumbled sleepily, running her fingers through John's hair, the two entangled in each other, and Fawks was unsure where she ended and John began. To be honest that's how she liked it.

"How was your holiday?" John asked, his lips moving against Fawks' neck.

"It was fun, saw the Doctor, freed Shamu the 56th, got thrown in jail and committed some felonies." Fawks muttered. Stifling a yawn.

"The usual then." John smirked.

"Mhmm, John?"

"Mm?"

"What happens now?" Fawks whispered. John lifted his head and put it against hers and held her eyes.

"It's up to you," He said, not needing her to elaborate.

"But what do you think?"

"I want to be with you Rachel. But, let's be honest, I sort of fucked you up."

Fawks shrugged one shoulder, "Yeah, you did,"

"Sorry, I won't be able to apologise enough for that,"

"Probably not," Fawks smirked. "I want to be with you too…"

"But?" John smirked.

"I don't know, I just…"

"Don't trust me," John finished for her.

"It's not that I don't trust you, I'd trust you with my life, and I do it's just…"

"Not your heart. I get it, you're scared of me breaking it again."

Fawks didn't say anything. She didn't have to, John knew her better than she knew herself at times, he knew how she worked, how she felt.

He turned looked over his shoulder.

"Where are my pants?" John asked. Fawks frowned, wrapping her arms tighter around him.

"No. Don't leave." She growled. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not, I'm just looking for something." Fawks let her eyes trail around the room. She pointed up to the ceiling fan.

"Pants." She nodded. John chuckled to himself as he stood up and pulled them of, laying back down besides Fawks. He dug in the back pocket and pulled out a silver chain.

"It's a Promise Ring." He said, looking down. "It's my lame attempt to be romantic and say sorry," John sighed. "I'm not going to ask you to marry me, because we both know that we really don't want that,"

Fawks nodded in agreement. "So I got this. To lay down some rules that I promise to stick by if you do."

"What are the rules?" Fawks couldn't help but smile, John looked ridiculously uncomfortable.

"100% honest. Even if you don't want to hear it. For example, if you do in fact look fat in that outfit,"

"Good job I'm not fat," Fawks laughed, snatching the chain from his hands.

"Hey, do you not want to hear the rest," John complained.

"Of course I do," Fawks said, clipping the chain around her neck, the silver ring that hung from the chain fit neatly in the crook of her neck above the dog tags she wore. "But you can't dangle something shiny and expensive looking in front of me and expect me to just sit there, it goes against everything I stand for. Plus, you're already wearing yours." Fawks said. Noting the silver ring on John's ring finger that matched the one on her neck.

"On earth, I'm yours. And only yours, and if we're not on earth, I'll ask,"

Fawks laughed at that. They both knew that monogamy wasn't their game.

"And I promise that I'll never hurt you like I did, ever again. We'll be even partners in this, if I break your heart you can break my nose."

"I like that," Fawks yawned.

"Oh, and one more thing…" He said as she began falling asleep.

"I'll do the cooking."

* * *

Fawks woke up with a smile on her face. She stretched out and then padded into the bathroom where singing could be heard. Not the best singing in the world, but she couldn't care less his voice made her melt.

"I will survive!

I will survive!

Far as long as I know how to love

I know I'll stay alive!"

"Dear lord, please stop." Fawks laughed, John span around and smirked at her.

"You know you love it when I sing," He said.

"No." Fawks shuck her head.

"Getting in?" John smirked, gesturing the shower with him.

"Tempting, but no, I'm waiting for you to get out. I'm bloody sick of sharing showers."

"Prison?"

"Yup,"

"Fine," John pouted. "I'll go make breakfast."

"Put some clothes on first," Fawks smiled over at him, kissing him as he got out the shower.

"Why?"

"I don't want you traumatising my cat,"

John had put on some clothes, not many, he'd simply pulled on his boxers and jeans but left them undone so they barely hung on his hips.

The cat door flipped open and Porter slipped into the room and jumped up on the counter and gave John a dirty look.

"What's your problem cat." John said, glaring at the creature. Porter merely looked at him and then stood up and very purposefully strode forward. And pushed against John's mug of coffee, pushing it off the edge.

"Oi!" John growled, lifting Porter by the scruff of his neck, not hurting him but Porter let out a yowl anyway.

"John!" Fawks came out, in her usual only underwear look. And Porter squirmed out of John's hands and leapt over to Fawks and jumped into her open arms.

"He knocked my mug off on purpose."

"He's a cat, John." Fawks rolled her eyes, cradling the feline like a baby, cooing to him.

"What's for breakfast?"

John flipped the frying pan up and Fawks grinned.

Pancakes.

* * *

"Are you both decent?" Came Gwen's laugh through the door.

"No!" John and Fawks yelped at the same time.

"We're giving you five seconds," Jack laughed.

"Ok, we're good, we're good," Fawks said, pulling on a dressing gown.

The entire team piled in and Fawks dropped her eyes to the floor as Jack smirked at her.

"Rach…" Ianto said, standing by her side at the kitchen counter. "you've got some chocolate just…" Ianto pointed to her collarbone and Fawks looked down with a smirk and rubbed it off.

"Do you want some pancakes?" John said.

"Cold pancakes." Fawks smirked.

"Cold?" Ben asked whilst Jess and Gwen chuckled.

"Chocolate sauce," Fawks stated.

"We got a bit…distracted." John smirked. Fawks leant over and grabbed a rolled up pancake and bit into it.

"Getting dressed." She said, disappearing into the bedroom.

"So you've not told her," Jack said to John, he looked up at him with a smile.

"I'm not immortal, I'm leaving that job down to you," John scoffed.

* * *

**You want to know what John isn't telling Fawks? Review and you'll find out soon! :D **


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok, so, here you are, finding out what John did not want to tell Fawks, to be honest I wouldn't want to pass on this news either.**

**Ziggymia123 : Oh, you're review made my entire day, Thank you! Oh, don't worry about it, my entire family thinks I'm insane :P Hope you enjoy :D**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Evil Moffat, stealing ideas *shakes head in dissaproval* You should write him a letter ;) I'm sure you'll manage to double the brilliantness with ease. I'm afraid you may be a little disappointed now, his news is not that big, but it's still pretty funny :D**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"So what was it you needed me home for?" Fawks asked, stroking her hands down Lou's back. The lion hadn't left her alone since she'd gotten into the hub.

"Well…" Jack began. And John chuckled, skipping down the stairs. "John, do you want to tell her?" Jack asked.

"Oh, no Captain, she's all yours." John smirked.

"There's been rumours going around that Crufts is going to be a key event in someone's plan to harm the UK." Ianto explained.

"Sorry, Crufts? You mean the dog show. Aliens have come the earth, to compete in a dog show."

"We don't know, that's the point." Gwen told her.

"We need to go in and take a look around."

Fawks nodded. "Sure. Better safe than sorry." She agreed.

"Wait, it gets better," John smirked.

"But we need a proper look across all of the inside, so we need dogs. And award winning dogs that qualify for the job."

"Obviously."

"We can't get them." Jack said quickly.

"Why not?" Fawks smirked.

"All competitive dogs are already on signed in and…"

"No one wants to give their award winning money getting pets to a secret alien organisation." Ianto said.

"So we're stuck," Fawks said, stating the obvious.

"Not quite." Jack said slowly.

"I'm looking forward to this," John muttered to Ben who rolled his eyes.

"A couple of weeks ago, the rift spat out a crate of bottles." Jack said, as Ianto put the crate onto Ben's desk.

"Some bottles smashed but most were actually ok."

Fawks stood up and looked into the crate, glass bottles about the same size as a beer bottle were slotted into it, the glass was clear and through it was a bright purple liquid. Fawks recognised it as Cambiar juice.

"No." Fawks laughed stepping back. "Cambiar juice? That's your solution, turn some of us into dogs to go undercover and spy on Crufts."

"We drew names out of a hat." Jack mumbled quietly.

"No." Fawks realised. "Oh, no, no-no-no-no-no-no! No way, I am not being a dog." Fawks growled.

"Fawks…" Jack started.

"No!" Fawks said, taking a step away from the Captain. "I left earth because I was sick of peril and drama and your reason of bringing me back, is to turn me into a dog. No way. Jack Harkness, there is no way on earth anyone is making me do this."

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Fawks growled, letting Jacky take a blood sample.

"Oh, come on," John smiled at her. "It's not that bad. Ok, so you'll be a dog for a couple of weeks, but as soon as the job is done we're going to the Maldives for two weeks and then the Caribbean for one." John smiled.

"And you might win best in show." Ianto said very obviously biting back a smile.

"How did you lot get out of this." Jess growled. Her, Fawks and Ben were destined to drink the purple liquid and go very deep undercover. Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Jacky and John were the lucky ones who weren't being turned into canines.

Jack, Ianto and Gwen had drawn their names from a hat to decide who would be a handler, that left John as Hub guard and Jacky was tagging along as a vet.

"I'm actually jealous." John told Fawks.

The bottled liquid required the DNA of what they were changing into, they already had dog DNA put into it, they just needed their own DNA for when they were turning back.

Fawks glared at her lover.

"No, hear me out." John said trying not to smile. "You get to go out and not only be undercover, but compete. I have to stay here and watch the action from afar." He bit his lip to stop laughing.

Fawks didn't even dignify him with a response.

"Aw, come on," John smiled, nudging her. "I'm only kidding."

"No, carry on." Fawks said simply. "I'm never having sex with you again, so go on, carry on."

"Aw, come on baby, you wouldn't last either." John said knowingly.

"I'll find someone else."

"You're wearing my ring." John smirked, and Fawks met his eyes with a smile. "Any way," John smiled. "Your bark is worse than your bite ," Fawks smacked him.

"Alright," Jacky said, storing Ben's blood sample in the fridge.

"So, just to recap. Me, Jess and Ben are being turned into dogs, then depending on what type of dogs we are, we're going to infiltrate Crufts with Ianto, Jack and Gwen being are handlers and Jacky as a groom/vet whilst John stays here and monitors our progress." Fawks said.

"Mostly. Depending on what dogs we get we may have to compete at early trials to qualify for Crufts, other than that we can easily fake pedigree papers." Jack said. Jacky gave Fawks, Jessica and Ben a glass of purple liquid, it had already had dog blood poured into it. Not the most appetizing of drinks.

"This is what you weren't telling me, isn't it?" Fawks said, turning to John.

"There was no way in hell I was telling you that you had to be turned into a dog, nope, that's a job for the Boss." John said, looking over at Jack.

Fawks sighed and picked up the glass.

"Life was easier when I was a villain. Oh well." She raised the glass as a cheers sign.

"Bottoms up."

She knocked back the drink swallowing it quickly. It tasted vile. And every instinct wanted to spit it out. It tasted like wet dog. She finished it with a gasp and a cough and she looked around to see Jess and Ben coughing and spluttering too.

And then a peculiar feeling ran over Fawks her body went really really hot, super heated and then just as suddenly as that happened she went freezing. It kept happening but Fawks wasn't concerned anymore her vision was failing and her body was contorting painfully. She felt her wings open up wide and be pulled backwards, into her body she yelled out in pain but couldn't hear her own scream over the noise of both her hearts pounding so loudly in her ears, her head was getting heavier and heavier and the noise was so much, too much, she felt herself swaying unbalanced before her eyes shut and she collapsed.

* * *

When she opened her eyes the world seemed brighter. And it was so quiet around she was lay in a comfortable bed with a cosy blanket around her. She rolled onto her front with a groan, about to stand up when she froze. Looking at her hands. Well, they used to be hands, paws, was the more accurate term.

Big white paws. Fawks blinked down at them, then she remembered. She stood with a jolt and looked over her shoulder down at a long haired dappled grey coat. She could see in colour, which made her smile, she'd have hated to be colour blind. Fawks looked around, and saw two other dogs and could make an educated guess at which was Ben and which was Jess.

Across from her each on their own bed was on one, a large German Shepherd that was snoring deeply and on the other bed was a teeny tiny white ball of fluff. Fawks made an accurate guess that Ben was the Shepherd rather than the cuddly toy of a dog.

**_You in here?_**

_Yeah, I'm here_

Fawks felt herself give out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, she'd been concerned about the effect the change would have on the demon but all was well, and without that worrying her all Fawks wanted to know now was what she looked like. From what she could guess, the Cambiar changed you into a breed that reflected personalities. Ben was from the army, a string neatly ordered man. So he'd been shifted into an Alsatian, the ultimate police dog. Jess was prissy and girl and had been made into some form of dog that lived in the purses of celebrities.

Fawks had no idea, she only had a limited bank of dog info, she'd had a golden retriever when she had been four but that was a life time ago.

"We need a mirror." She said but all that came out of her mouth was a series of barks and yelps.

The door to the room opened and Gwen stood at the door.

"You're awake." Gwen smiled, Fawks nodded and stood up jumping down onto the floor and looking up at Gwen. She reached to about Gwen's thigh, and Gwen smelled awesome. She smelled like food and kids and love. It was a good smell.

"Come on, we'll leave those two to sleep."

Fawks trotted out of the room into the main hub and looked around. It was intimidating to look at when you were 5'7 but when you were only about 26 inches tall it was frightening. Fawks took a step closer to Gwen, and let out a low whine.

"Not like you to be so unnerved Rachel." Ianto smiled kindly, he was folding up clothes that Fawks recognised to be hers. She trotted up to him and nudged his leg.

"I know what you want," Ianto laughed, he pulled out the necklace from John and her dog tags, he looped the dog tags over her head.

"How about I look after this, until you're human again?" Ianto suggested, Fawks nodded and then looked around. No one was here, she looked back up at Ianto.

"They've gone out, John freaked out a little bit when you collapsed. Gwen, are you ok keeping an eye on the others."

"Sure," Gwen agreed. "Where you off?"

"Pet shop." Ianto said, Fawks hopped up and ran up to Jack's office door and then came to a halt. Catching her reflection in the glass. She smiled, or well, her tail wagged. She was a beautiful Rough collie, she would have been a lassie dog but her fur was a different colour, her face was a mix of brown and grey, with a wolf like face and a gorgeous white coat. Without blowing her own trumpet, she was a good looking dog. She went to open the door and realised. Door handle. Damn.

She looked down at Ianto, and whined.

"You want to come,"

"Yes!"

All Ianto heard was a bark.

* * *

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you're enjoying yourself." Ianto smiled as Fawks wagged her tail and allowed a little boy to pet her as his mum desperately tugged him away.

Fawks looked over her shoulder at Ianto and rolled her eyes. They had decided to walk to pets at home, a 35 minute walk so Fawks could get used to being a dog. It wasn't that bad, she had to admit. Ok, so the language barrier and lack of thumbs were irritating, but she loved the amount of attention she was getting and she didn't have to walk on a leash so she was simply trotting at Ianto's side. Ianto was going over what they need.

"Collars, leads, beds and toys, not to mention accessories that you will undoubtedly want me to buy. We need a lot of expensive stuff because we're going to Crufts and owners only go there to show off their spoilt dogs. So, I feel a doggy shopping spree is in order, don't you?"

Fawks barked in agreement.

* * *

**Next time : Competing and Aliens**

**Review x (also! If you want to see pictures of my poor characters as their new doggy selves, go to the bottom of my profile, and their are links there )**


	21. Chapter 21

****

A huge thank you going out to bellykaat for adding this to their favourites :D

**Ziggymia123: Another quick update for your sake :D Every review makes my day and yours was so lovely it made me smile all day :D**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I'm watching that on iPlayer as soon as I get time, I was out so I missed it : ( it looks awesome! Hmm…not sure what I can do about pictures and getting them on the TARDIS, Fawks has already left, "Fawks was here 4209" with a lipstick kiss on the mirror, but there may be a front cover newspaper article with doggy Fawks… The Doctor would probably have that. Well excited :D **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Alright," Ianto smiled, looking down the aisles. "What do you want?" Fawks looked up at him and then down the aisles.

"Yes, I have Jack's credit card." Ianto answered Fawks' unasked question. Without a second thought Fawks darted down the aisles, dodging left and right, this was surreal, four feet pounding together she felt like a cheetah, she was so fast.

When they finally reached the hub everyone was home.

"Rachel." John looked relieved. "You're a very good looking dog." John smirked.

"No." Fawks said. "Get that thought out of your head, you sick man." Fawks warned. Granted, they couldn't hear her but John smirked and Fawks knew he'd got the message.

"You're no fun." John grinned.

"I think Fawks is going into the agility part of the competition, she's fast." Ianto said to Jack, dropping all the bags he'd been carrying.

Sat on the couch on either side of the huge fire lion were two dogs, and Fawks made their way over to them.

"Hey," Fawks said, not knowing whether they would understand.

"Hi." Ben said, the large German shepherd. Jess didn't say anything. She looked at Fawks with challenging eyes and Fawks was trying to stop from laughing. Jess was a little white fluffy toy poodle.

"Go on," She sighed. And Fawks burst out laughing. Jess simply rolled her eyes at her, and even Ben was chuckling now.

"Fawks, stop bullying Jess." Jack called over.

"Sorry, Jess, but it is a little bit funny." Fawks said.

"No, it's really not." She shuck her head.

"Oh, Come on Jess," Ben smiled. "We're going to be dogs at Crufts, at least try and act the part."

Fawks skipped over to her and tapped her.

"Tig!" And then she darted off.

* * *

"You are enjoying this too much, don't forget there are aliens going to be here." Jack reminded Fawks as she stuck her head out of the SUV and let the wind blow by her.

"This is awesome!" She laughed. "Ben, come here! Try this!" Fawks laughed. Ben jumped over Gwen and joined Fawks by the window. Jess was content to sit on Ianto's knee and shoot disgusted looks at the other two.

The three of them had been dogs for two weeks now and Fawks and Ben had decided to make the most out of an unusual situation. Jess on the other hand was content to be sour faced until the job was done. Fawks had qualified for Agility at Crufts with ease, and she hated to admit it but she had gotten her mind set that she could actually win here. Ben was competing at the obedience trials and he too had qualified. Jess, was being put into the toy group and she had already handed in an application, and forged pedigree papers.

Jack was getting annoyed as he thought Fawks wasn't taking the job at hand seriously.

"Relax, Jack, we go, we scan, we defeat the threat and then I get a trophy." Fawks said, ignoring the fact that he couldn't understand her.

* * *

Fawks trotted through the door at Jack's side, he was going to be competing with her, Ianto with Ben and Gwen with Jess.

"James Williams and Phoenix." Jack told the receptionist with a charming smile. She smiled up at him and typed into her computer. She handed him a badge and pointed him in the right direction.

"You're all set, you're number 13, and it's starting at two so be prepared and good luck."

"Come on," Jack said, nodding to Fawks and she trotted by his side. Jack tapped his comm in his ear and spoke into it,

"We're in, John," He said.

"Alright, keep your eyes out," He replied.

There was a big room full of waiting competitors that Fawks and Jack settled in.

"Fawks," Jack whispered quietly. "We need a distraction so we can have a look around."

Fawks smiled.

"On it," She said darting off between the people barking loudly. And running around a room filled with high strung agility competing dogs, well, chaos ensued, dogs were straining on leashes, some had escaped and were now running through other people, owners chasing their dogs, Fawks saw Jack ahead of her at a door he nodded to her and she darted forward, lunging through the door as he stepped back to let other dogs escape.

"Come on."

The two walked down the halls, Jack had his vortex manipulator in front of him and every now and then it would let out low bleeping noises.

"There's definitely something here." Jack said.

"Jack, we're competing in five minutes…" Fawks told him, looking at a big clock on the wall.

"What? Oh! Let's go, quick,"

"And entering the rink now, is James Williams and his dog, Phoenix." The commentator called. Jack and Fawks trotted through the tunnel into the large ring, set up with various hurdles, tunnels, weaving posts and walks, Jack looked down at Fawks who was wagging her tail at the huge crowd.

"Aren't you nervous?" Jack smiled, looking down at her. Fawks turned to him and snorted through her nose.

"Phoenix is 3 year old Rough Collie from Cardiff, where James works as a civil servant, it's been said that the two don't even have to speak and they work so well. Let's see how it goes here. It's their first time competing at Crufts." The commentator explained.

"Ready?" Jack asked. Fawks nodded, lying down, adrenaline beginning to pump through, the start of a race.

"John says win it for him." Jack passed on the message and Fawks smiled.

"And she's off," The commentator began, "My god this dog is fast and it's true what they say, James isn't even calling commands but he doesn't have to, it's as though the dog herself can read the numbers on the jumps. Look at her move, through the tunnel now like a shot, look at that dog go,"

Fawks couldn't hear the commentary or the crowd, all she could hear was her heart pounding and an instinct in her mind of run faster, go, go, win. Ok, so being a dog for weeks may have altered her instincts a little, but she couldn't care less, she bounded through the posts weaving left and right quickly. Bounding for the last jump. And then into the finish. Jack caught her in his arms and rubbed her ears.

"29 seconds, Fawks, that was incredible."

"Water would be nice…" Fawks panted, too much fur and no sweat glands were not agreeing with her now. One of the men at the sides came up to her with a bowl of water as he placed it down Fawks realised he smelt weird. Really weird, she growled up at him, he frowned at her as she snarled and Jack took the bowl off him and patted his shoulder, but when Jack's hand came into contact with the man, his wrist strap bleeped loudly.

"Wrist watch," Jack said to him in answer to the man's suspicious look.

"Ok, so he's an alien. Put the frigging water down." Fawks whined, looking longingly at the silver bowl. Jack looked back down.

"Sorry," He said. Fawks stuck her head in it and drank heavily. "We need to follow him," Fawks swallowed licking her lips and nodded, the two leaving the arena to discretely following the man, he was heading down the corridor for a stock room, he went in and Jack turned to Fawks.

"What do we do now?" Fawks asked.

"Shh," Jack said, noting a small ventilation shaft. "Can you get in there?"

"You seriously want me to climb through _another_ vent? Me dying almost dying once not good enough for you?"

"You'll be fine, you weigh less this time." Jack stated, guessing what she was saying. Fawks sighed and rolled her eyes. Jack pulled the grating off the shaft and Fawks glared at him before clambering in.

Squeezing along the shaft it led to a stock room, dishes and leashes hung around the walls but what dominated the room was the alien stood in the middle. To be exact the Slitheen that was stood in front of a large cage that contained a creature that Fawks could only describe as the alien from the film Alien. It was sat in its cage hissing menacingly.

"Not yet, at the awards ceremony I will set you free," The Slitheen hissed.

"oh shit…" Fawks whispered. She hadn't meant to make a noise, it had just happened, both creatures turned to face the corner of the room where the shaft was only just visible by a box.

"What was that,"

Fawks couldn't turn, the shaft was too narrow, so she simply had to slowly and quietly shuffle backwards. The box was kicked aside and a now human looking Slitheen poked it's head into the shaft.

"Oi, you dog!" It growled and Fawks pushed herself back. "I recognise you… you're the creature that just did agility."

Fawks felt her back feet hit the floor outside. And she pulled herself out.

"Well?" Jack asked, Fawks looked to the door and then to Jack the door was opening, she grabbed jack's coat in her teeth and tugged him back and then let go, running back the way they came. Jack looked back to the door and saw the man glaring at them, at his side was the alien that had been in the cage, Jack's eyes went wide as he followed Fawks.

"Kill them." The man said.

The Alien hissed and slinked forwards, charging after them.

"Plan would be nice, Jack…" Fawks called over her shoulder.

"Left, go left." Jack called.

"Are you insane! That's the main arena!" Fawks replied.

"Just do it, that's where the others are, we need back up,"

Fawks rolled her eyes and darted to the left, through the tunnel that led into the competition area and came face to face with very proper owners and there toy dogs. She recognised Gwen and Jess trotting around the arena and just beyond them were Jacky, Ianto and the Alsatian that was Ben. She darted through the middle of the arena.

"Found the alien…" She panted to Jess. As screams went up around them.

"Nicely done." Ben said bounding the small gate around the competition arena. Jack, Ianto and Jacky now with guns drawn at the hissing beast. Gwen was ushering out terrified people and their snarling dogs.

"Jack…" Ianto said uncertainly as he emptied his gun into the beast. "The guns don't work."

"Of course they don't, that would be too easy wouldn't it." Gwen sighed.

"There." Jack said, pointing to one of the racks that held up the heavy duty lighting strips.

"We need to get it under there, and smush it like a bug."

"Yeah, and how we going to get it there?" Jacky asked.

"Fawks, Ben," Jess said, "You can push it back, right?"

"We can try." Ben nodded. Fawks barked up at the human members of the team, and Ianto met her eyes with a steady knowledge behind them that he knew what they were planning.

"Fetch." He smiled.

Fawks and Ben leapt forwards, snarling and barking together, the creature hissed and lashed out, making the two jump back.

"Watch out!" Gwen called over to them, the two legged members of torchwood had rushed to the sides of the arena and were now tugging at ropes, to find the one for the right rigging.

"I'm gonna jump on him!" Fawks briefly explained to Ben before darting forward and dodging under the sharp claws of the creature and bounding into its chest, teeth aiming for anything solid she could get her teeth into. The creature wailed as she bit into it's arm, lashing her head from side to side for more damage, she felt Ben bounce into the alien at her side, and she let go, jumping back away from it's snapping jaws and leaping again, knocking it back, Ben at her side.

"Ben, Fawks. Get back!" Jacky yelled over.

"Let go!" Fawks yelled to Ben, he let go and leapt back as the aliens claws reached around, it twisted and flung Fawks from it.

"Fawks run!" Jack called. The rope in his hands slipping.

"Move!" Ben yelped, Fawks and the alien looked up at the same time to see the rigging falling straight down towards them.

* * *

**I've like sliced up my index finger on a tree (don't ask) but I'm still typing for you my beautiful readers, send me some review love :D **


	22. Chapter 22

**I realised something about five minutes ago, I'm ridiculously behind on work, like a lot, I have two maths papers, a geography paper, a load of English and also some French that I should really catch up on, but I can't keep updating and catch up, so here's my plan, I'll give you this, which is not only a pretty long chapter which contains a little bit of smut for you all ;) but also, I think maybe my favourite chapter ever, not just because of the smut ;) but I love this, so, how about you get this today and I will try and catch up on school work and have another update for you by the end of he week or the beginning of next, and also I'll tell you about the tree at the end, that's more than fair ;) **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee: I'll tell you at the end… Yeah, Fawks wouldn't do so well in obedience, an aversion to being told what to do wouldn't go down so well ;)**

**Ziggymia123: You're getting two, because my updating may slow a lot over this week : ( But, don't worry, I'll catch up and we'll be back on quick updates soon! I promise! I think it would physically hurt Fawks to have to obey rules ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 22 **

"Move!" Ben yelped, darting forward and closing his teeth around Fawks' ear and dragging her back just as the railing crashed down. The two dogs stood panting centimetres away from the edge of the rigging.

"Phew!" Fawks panted, a black mess of alien guts in the middle of the rigging being the remains of the hostile creature.

"Thanks, soldier boy," Fawks panted, nudging him playfully.

"No problem, sorry about your ear." He said, nodding to Fawks' bleeding ear, it had ripped when he'd pulled her out the way.

"No big." She smiled, the crowd that hadn't left the seats and who had been watching the entire thing were muttering to themselves now, and then suddenly there was an uproar of cheers and shouts and applause. Fawks rolled her eyes.

"Typical." She sighed. "The one time I get caught doing something heroic and awesome, I look like Lassie."

"I caught the bad guy!" Was Jess's shout from the hall way. The white tiny poodle trotted in with Jack and Ianto behind her, between the two Torchwood members was the man who Fawks had seen in the stock room.

"I would say mission accomplished." Ben smiled.

"Me too," Jess said, sitting between the other two.

"Now smile big for the cameras." Fawks grinned, winking at the camera man.

* * *

"Alright guys," Jacky said, pouring purple liquid into bowls for the three dogs. "You ready?"

"Thumbs and Chocolate, here we come." Fawks smiled. Drinking up all the liquid. This time knowing what to expect she managed not to collapse as she felt herself growing, her wings piercing the skin of her back and pushing through, her fur and muzzle retreating back in her head, her limbs and paws stretching out to arms and legs and hands and feet.

"Ugh…" Fawks groaned. Standing unsteadily on two legs, it was weird standing straight and it feeling weird made even less sense. She looked down at her hands and grinned. Then paused realising something.

"How do you feel?" Jack asked her.

"Weird. And naked." She looked down at herself. She was only wearing her dog tags. "Clothes would be nice."

* * *

"I'm really going to have to take that key off you lot." Fawks complained as Jack and Ianto walked into her flat on Sunday morning.

"We're just seeing how you are after your holiday."

"We're fine, now leave." Fawks said, her and John had just gotten back from the Caribbean on the Saturday night. The two had been gone for three weeks.

"Oh come on, didn't you miss us?" Ianto smiled, turning the kettle on.

"Of course I did, but I've got better things to be doing now…" Fawks said, trying to wave them to the door.

"Oh, come on baby, they could always join in," John smiled strolling into the kitchen in his boxers, Fawks closed her eyes and hung her head at Jack and Ianto's sniggers. She let out a groan. Turning to John. He froze for a second and then his hand went to his neck.

"I'm still wearing the dog collar, aren't I?" He said. Fawks nodded. John turned on his heel and disappeared back into the bedroom. Fawks reached up into a cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal along with a box of cat biscuits.

"Not a word." She warned Jack as he opened his mouth to say something.

"I did wonder where the dog supplies went." Ianto said lightly. Ignoring Fawks' glare.

"We were missing a collar, a muzzle and…"

"Leather leash." Fawks said quietly.

"Lucky man." Jack said as John came back through to the kitchen. John smirked and accepted Jack's high five as he walked past the table, joining Fawks and Ianto in the kitchen, he wrapped his arms around Fawks' waist. Kissing her neck.

"What's for breakfast?"

"I was hoping Ianto was making bacon." Fawks said, giving Ianto a charming smile.

"Bacon would be nice, Yan," Jack called over. Ianto rolled his eyes at the pair.

"I'll give you a hand, Eye Candy." John smirked. He went to let go off Fawks' waist when she cleared her throat. Lifting up one arm.

"Oh!" John realised, knocking his head back and using two fingers to pluck out a small keys, he pulled back the sleeve of Fawks' dressing gown and unlocked the handcuffs with a click. Giving her one last kiss, he turned when Fawks grabbed his shoulder pulling him back, she picked up the box of cat biscuits.

"Go apologise to Porter," Fawks said, handing him the box.

"He bit me!"

"I don't blame him, you stood on his tail. I'd bite you if you stood on my tail."

John smirked and pressed himself against her, lips centimetres from hers as he whispered,

"You bite anyway…"

The witty remark that Fawks had disappeared in the recesses of her mind as her brain floated around in a delicious smell of gunpowder and toffee apples and smoky wood.

"Go feed the cat." Fawks mumbled. And John smirked, knowing he'd won this round.

"You two are ridiculous." Ianto smiled.

"Shut up," Fawks grinned. Skipping to the table and sitting by Jack.

"Did you two even leave the hotel room?" Jack asked as Fawks poured herself some orange juice.

"Of course we did, we had an entire island to ourselves," Fawks smiled. She would miss the hot climate, but she couldn't deny it, she'd missed the rain and the steady patter of it against the windows was a feeling of comfort. Of home.

"Oh, present for you," Jack said, reaching into his coat and pulling out a newspaper.

It was a couple of weeks old but Fawks laughed as she saw it. It showed Gwen, Ianto and Jack knelt by three dogs. Fawks sat proudly in the middle with her paws over a giant trophy, that the three had been awarded as best in show, for rescuing the day, Ben and Jess sat either side of her. A smaller picture down below showed Fawks on her own with a smaller trophy in her teeth. The day she's recognised for heroism and she's a dog. Typical. Granted anyone who knew her could tell it was her from first glance. Not many people had gold eyes, and even less dogs did.

"Front page news as a pooch." Jack chuckled. Porter jumped up onto the news paper and padded across to rub against Fawks' open hands.

"He's not co-operating." John complained, he shook the cat biscuits and Porter ignored him.

"Pass," Fawks sighed. Reaching across the table to take the box. She shuck it and Porter sat down and purred loudly, as Jack laughed.

"Ports, can you play nice and forgive John?" The cat shot a disgusted look over his shoulder.

"Please?" Fawks smiled. The cat seemed to sigh, his shoulders heaving as he took a biscuit from Fawks, he then trotted over to John and looked up at him.

"Truce?" John asked. Porter seemed to think for a minute before nodding and jumping back down onto the ground and strolled into the kitchen.

* * *

Fawks hit the ground hard as Ianto pinned her down. She shoved her shoulder upwards knocking his balance off guard as he wobbled, Fawks shoved up, Ianto was heavier but Fawks had demon power. He fell back and Fawks clambered back up to her feet.

She was still teaching Torchwood to fight, or rather, all she was doing now was making sure they maintained all the skills they had, and she had been laying around on a beach for three weeks, Torchwood hadn't and she was being thrashed, and she had two more to fight today.

Ianto tackled her down again, this time getting a better hold, he pinned her hands under her own back and she was stuck, no way, if Ianto won he wouldn't let her forget, so she did something irrational and effective, she kissed him. Letting her pheromones go insane and filling the entire gym with the heated sweet smell she felt Ianto stiffen for a second and then pheromones caught up to his senses and he relaxed and kissed her back, as Fawks felt him relax she freed her arms from behind her back, and punched him in the side. He grunted and rolled of from on top of her.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, as Fawks bounced up across the room.

"Seeing what all the fuss was about." Fawks smirked, "Everyone I love seems to have a thing for you,"

"And?"

Fawks shrugged a shoulder, "I've had better," She smirked as Ianto chuckled. "You taste like…" Fawks licked her lips with a small frown. Then pulled a disgusted face. "Jack…eurgh…"

Ianto laughed at that standing up and getting ready to attack again when a timer across the room went off.

"And would you look at that, that's us done," Fawks smiled, relieved, she needed to lie down and sleep, her muscles didn't want to work again.

"Carry me Toes," Fawks mumbled, jumping onto his back, he let out a low oomph. And then chuckled shaking his head as he carried her up the stairs.

"That's what you get for not practicing," Ianto laughed.

"We did, we just practiced something other than fighting."

"Like you need practice," Jess laughed as they came through.

"Did you win, Ianto?" Gwen asked, seeing Fawks slumped on the Welshman's back.

"It was a tie," Fawks said.

"How did you manage to bring that one back?" John laughed, Fawks sliding off Ianto's back and padding towards him.

"Snogged him," Fawks said simply, sitting on John's knee. John laughed and pulled her back against him.

"That's my trick," John told her.

"Yeah, but I can pull it off better than you," Fawks grinned.

"How come she gets to snog him, then?" John asked Jack.

"Yeah, do we all get a turn or do we have to trick him?" Jess smirked as Jack simply laughed.

"Hands off, he's mine," Jack laughed.

"Still not a possession, Jack." Ianto chided, kissing his cheek and heading to the kitchen.

Fawks turned her attention to John 's computer. It was a website for women's clothing.

"You've already got nice dresses, you don't need any more." Fawks told him with a smile.

John tsh-ed at her and moved his mouth over to the lingerie link, clicking on it and searching through the options, he clicked on one picture and Fawks smirked, leaning her head back onto his shoulder, turning so that her lips were just at his ear.

"I've already got those. Wearing them right now actually, want to see?" John tensed up and stood them both up, he logged off and turned to the rest of the Team.

"Well, there is clearly nothing happening, Fawks isn't well enough to fight again, if you need us call. Try not to need us!" He called to them quickly, Fawks didn't have the chance to say goodbye as John dragged her out of the hub.

* * *

They hadn't even reached the front door before John had pinned her back against the door, moaning against her, begging for a way in, Fawks opened her mouth and felt his breath in her mouth, his tongue exploring tasting touching as she mirrored his movements. She pulled back.

"Are we going inside?" She murmured, meeting his lips again.

"Mm, we might get done for indecent exposure if I do you up against the door."

"Wouldn't be a first." Fawks smirked, fiddling with the key. It would have been a lot easier if John would remove his lips from her neck but she didn't want him too.

She pushed the door open and John pushed them both through, kicking the door shut behind him and a black blur of fur darted out of the cat flap.

He walked them backwards, the back of Fawks' legs hitting the couch and tumbling backwards, he smiled at her as she unclipped the weapons that crisscrossed over her shoulders, throwing them over the back of the couch with her coat.

She spread out along the couch.

"You really going to keep me waiting?" She hummed, teasingly letting her fingers rest on the hem of her shirt. John almost growled throwing his Jacket from his shoulders and sliding over her on the couch, eyes smouldering with a mix of love and lust. Fawks smiled, leaning up and crashing her lips to his.

She already had his shirt thrown over the couch, but he wasn't interested in instant satisfaction, he wanted to tease and unfortunately for Fawks he knew exactly how, his fingertips trailing slowly up her ribs, as his lips left a path of hot kisses down her neck, all coherent words and thoughts had died a while ago, leaving the only communication between the two a series of deep moans and pleasured gasps.

She was purring as he kissed her way back up her body, she'd passed cloud nine a while ago, she was stuck on cloud 20 something by now, looking at her lover with heavy high on pleasure eyes. She gave him a lazy smile which he returned. Leaning down to kiss her, slow and sure and beautiful. Fawks broke away only for a second as the two of them hissed pleasurably simultaneously, she slipped in a couple of cusses in a multitude of alien languages, he was muttering her name like a prayer, kissing each piece of skin he could as they rocked together, moaning and gasping with each movement.

* * *

She met his lips again, gentler this time, less fevered.

"I can't believe you ripped them," Fawks pouted, looking down at the shredded remains of her underwear. "They were my favourite pair."

"We'll just buy more." John said, kissing down her jaw line gently. He looked up at her, she was glowing with happiness, grinning a Cheshire cat grin.

"What?" John asked.

"I want my life to stay like this, forever."

"Like what?" John asked, holding her close. She leaned up and kissed him softly, meeting his gaze.

"Perfect."

* * *

**You can fill in the gaps of the smut in your own minds :D **

**Anyway, for those of you who want to know, I'm involved in an ongoing war with Mother Nature so far the score is Nature 1, Me, 0. It helps that my friends are on Natures sides, basically, mate of mine climbed a tree, after splashing me with Fanta, so, I followed said friend up the tree and they jumped down, as I was climbing down, nature used a sneak attack and the branch I was holding snapped and I lost my balance, scraped my hands down the tree and there must have been a thorn or something and I split my index finger down the middle, not pretty…**

**Any who, after that, I will catch up on my work and get back to you my fantabulous peoples, in the mean time.**

**Review x **


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm back! And with another chapter to you my fabulous readers, sorry for taking so long, but I'm all work prepared and my finger has healed now so we're all good. I've been having a bad week else this would have been up earlier but never mind, here it is.**

**Ziggymia123 : I know right :P Here you are, this is as fast as I could manage ;) hope you enjoy :D**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Yeah, it was a hint to Winter :D She's mentioned here two, but only briefly :P I'm all on top of work and what not so this is a convenient time :D **

**Aviarianna O Lorien : There was a lot to catch up :P Hope you enjoy :D **

* * *

**Chapter 23 **

"It's quite obviously a gun." Fawks sighed, poking the green pistol shaped object.

"Thanks for that, Captain Obvious," Jess rolled her eyes. The two women were sat by an alley wall waiting in ambush for John and Ianto to lure a creature that had just shot out of the rift, back.

"I wish they'd hurry up, it's starting to rain," Fawks complained, looking up at the grey sky, a couple of drops of water were beginning to fall down, adding to the already coming cold of the slowly winter turning weather. It was nearing the beginning of October, and the rain was beginning to pick up, it was only going to get worse from here.

"Oh, here we go," Jess said, standing up from the bin she'd been sat on. A female alien was running towards them. John and Ianto close behind.

Fawks and Jess stepped aside, showing the alien the faint yellow glow of the rift that Fawks had locked after the alien had bolted out.

The alien paused for a moment, she looked human shaped, except for purple skin and black eyes. She turned to the two women at the mouth of the alley, and then turned back to the men chasing her. Pulling a green orb from inside her jacket, all four members shot towards her but not in time, the orb smashed into the ground with a bang and an overwhelming puff of green smoke, there was a scrabble and when the smoke cleared the alien was gone. John took a step back with a cough.

"Dear Goddess, what the hell was that all about?"

"No idea," Fawks groaned, in the scrabble and smoke she'd crashed into Ianto and Jess and all three had fallen to the ground. Fawks sat up, and tried to stand. And couldn't.

"Guys." She said slowly, as Jess tried to stand and Fawks was tugged forwards as well. Fawks looked down at herself, when she'd crashed into Jess it was only her forearm that had been brought into contact with the blonde's. Fawks moved her arm and Jess's mirrored it.

"What the hell?" Jess yelped, tugging her arm back and nearly pulling Fawks over. Ianto had crashed into the two of them after Fawks had already hit Jess, his waist meeting Fawks'. Fawks realised why she couldn't stand up. John had too, he broke out in a smile and then threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"Just help us up." John pulled Ianto up and Fawks felt a tug on her waist as he was lifted, she mirrored his movement without option, being pulled from the floor by some unknown force and jess following her.

"We're stuck together, aren't we?" Jess sighed, pulling her arm one way and Fawks' followed it.

* * *

"Glad you find this so funny Jack," Fawks sighed, him and John were in near hysterics.

"Magnoball." Jack chuckled.

"It's given you three a charge, each charge is attracting the other, so basically the three of you are big magnets for each other." Gwen smiled, the three of them didn't find this as funny as the rest.

"Come on, it's a little funny, stuck together." John said.

"No." Jess snapped "It's not. I've got a date tonight, how the hell am I meant to turn up with an alien and some dude attached to me."

"Dude?" Ianto questioned. Jess smiled.

"Total dude, Toes, you're as cool as ice," Fawks laughed.

"How do we get unattached," Fawks asked Jack.

"We need another magnoball, cancels out the charges and bang, no more stick."

"Do we have another magnoball?" Jess asked.

"Err….no." Jack said.

"Well, fine, we'll just have to do it ourselves." Jess snarled and stood up leaving Fawks and Ianto sat on the metal table. They had figured on the way here that the three could get about 5 inches away from each other, And Jess took a step forward and Fawks felt herself following, her arm stretching out and Jess's stretching back. Jess growled and pushed herself forward trying to get further away from Fawks and Ianto, Fawks with her other hand had turned to grab the edge of the table and with gritted teeth she was trying to pull her arm back, it had reached the point of pain now and Fawks was nervous that her arm was going to tear off if Jess continued. But continue she did, stretching further from them the pain in her arm causing her to pant loudly. With a final roar she jerked forward and with two loud cracks Jess fell forward and Fawks almost fell backwards but Ianto caught her.

"Fuck." Fawks snarled. Cradling her arm.

"I think I broke my arm." Jess said quietly.

* * *

Jacky finished wrapping a bandage tight around Fawks' arm. Ianto and Fawks had decided against Jess's method of separating them, seeing as both of the were joined at the hip their spines may have come into danger. So the two were sat on the couch, being discussed.

"We could modify the electro-ray, see if we can put in on a magnetic spectrum." Ben suggested, meaning the strange gun they had found in the alley.

"And use it to cut them apart?"

"That way only the magnetic field would be damaged, not them."

"Don't you love how they're talking about us as if we're not here," Ianto smiled at Fawks.

"Oh I'm used to it, Toes. My whole life, I'm just too interesting people are always talking about me." She smiled, stifling a yawn.

"Tired."

"mm," Fawks nodded. "And my arm is beginning to hurt," she said, flexing her fingers.

"Where are we going to sleep?"

"My flat is no way near big enough." Fawks said.

"My place then?" Ianto smiled.

Jack and John came over to the pair. Fawks looked between them for a moment.

"No." She stated bluntly.

"What?" Ianto asked.

"What do you think Toes?"

"Oh," Ianto said slowly, realising what they were thinking.

"No." Fawks told the two time agents. "Not a chance."

"Why not?" John pouted.

"Because, A.) Ianto is my best friend, I'm not sleeping with him," Fawks stated and then turned to Ianto. "No offence."

"None taken," He said.

"And B.) It's insanely unfair on me, I'm not taking on three guys at once,"

"It's nothing you've not done before." John said.

"Yes, but that was about 9 years ago, I'm older now."

"And she's injured." Ianto came to her defence.

"Maybe another time boys," Fawks said, taking Ianto's arm and pulling them both up. And heading for the door as she was leaving she called over her shoulder "but for now, this gorgeous Welshman is enough for me."

* * *

Fawks smiled as she walked into Jack and Ianto's house. It was clear that Ianto had won the rights to interior decorating. It was a comfortable warm house. A home. Neat and ordered and perfect.

"How's this going to work then," Fawks said, looking at the shower. Ianto stood with his back against the shower screen and closed his eyes.

"Such a gentleman." Fawks smirked, undressing and turning the water on.

Ianto smiled to himself as he heard her singing, the water cut off and Ianto passed her a towel.

"Thank You, Mr. Jones." She smiled.

"Now, don't peek, I'm married remember," Ianto said pointing a finger at the demon.

"That's never stopped me before," Fawks smirked. Ianto gave her a look and she rolled her eyes before covering them with her hands.

After the water had turned on Fawks opened her eyes, and looked around the bathroom. Across from her was the sink and above it was a mirror. She could se Ianto's reflection, she smirked to herself.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo," Fawks said, noticing the little welsh dragon on the back of his shoulder.

"Rachel!"

"What? I'm not looking at you, I'm looking at your reflection." Fawks grinned, Ianto looked up and met her eyes in the mirror. He saw her smirk and rolled his eyes at her. Grabbing a towel and getting out.

TTT

"Oh, come on, are you honestly telling me you didn't expect me to peek," Fawks laughed as Ianto poured two glasses of wine.

He passed her one and they sat on the couch.

"So come on, since when have you had a tattoo,"

"When I was 18,"

"Oh, so when you were cool!" Fawks laughed.

"Hey, I am cool, as ice according to you,"

"I was taking the piss," Fawks chuckled.

"Me and my friends thought it would be awesome, just before I moved to London, to take a piece of it with me,"

"That's nice." Fawks smiled. "You can take the man out of Wales,"

"ond ni allwch gymryd Cymru allan o'r dyn." Ianto smiled. "The same can be said for you,"

"In case you haven't noticed in the years you've known me, Ianto. I'm not a man." Fawks laughed. Ianto tutted and tickled her for a moment.

"You know what I mean," He sighed. "You fought all these years to get home. And even when you found somewhere like here, and you fell in love, you came back to us, you could have stayed with them."

"No," Fawks shook her head. "I would have changed timelines and messed up the universes plan. And I also didn't know I was in love for quite a long time."

Ianto shoved her playfully, "Yes you did, you just didn't want to admit it, so you were downplaying it."

"Shut up, with your in depth knowledge of me," Fawks smiled. "I'll always come back Toes. This is my home."

"Where you belong." Ianto agreed.

* * *

Fawks woke up to soft fingertips tracing strange patterns on the skin of her stomach.

"Stop teimlo'n fi i fyny, rydych yn briod," Fawks muttered sleepily. She heard Ianto chuckling but his fingers didn't stop.

"If I were feeling you up, you'd be gasping my name by now," Ianto said smoothly.

"I severely doubt it, gay boy," Fawks smirked, turning to look at him.

"Jack says the gun is ready."

"Brilliant. I can finally ditch this weird welsh fellah whose been following me," She winked up at him.

TTT

"Ready?" Jack said. Pointing the green pistol between the small gap between the pair. He pulled the trigger and a wave of blue energy burst forward, and with a noise of tearing fabric Ianto and Fawks fell apart.

"Woo!" Fawks yelled happily, spinning around happy at her new freedom.

"No time to celebrate," Gwen said. As an alarm went off.

"More rift activity." Ben said.

"Let's get to work." Jack grinned grabbing his coat.

* * *

Translations: 

"But you can't take Wales out of the man."

"Stop feeling me up, you're married,"

* * *

**Review x :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I felt bad about making you wait so long for the last one so, seeing as I'm such a nice person, here's another. :D**

**Ziggymia123: This is for you, because you missed us so much ;) **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : ugh! Jealous! Hehehe, Matt Smith doesn't know what's coming ;) No worries, we've got quite a while yet, I'm in no rush :D Glad you enjoyed it :D **

* * *

**Chapter 23 **

In moments of peril, most normal people don't usually think how shoddily built the roofing tiles of Splott are. Fortunately Fawks wasn't a normal person, she let out a yelp as her feet slid down the side of a roof being chased by a giant prehistoric pissed off centipede. She could hear it's hundreds of legs clicking close behind her as she dodged a jab of its pincers, rolling backwards of the roof and twisting midair, opening her wings to soften the fall. She landed on her front and twisted to look back at the insect, with a hiss it dove from the top of house towards her.

"For god's sake!" Fawks sighed, getting up to run again. She legged it through the streets only keeping a few paces between her and the beast. She skidded over some of the frozen over puddles from last nights frost and slipped, landing hard on her side and without chance to recover the centipede launched itself at her, digging it pincers into her shoulder, she let out a scream of agony as they ripped through her flesh, then gunshots rang out and the creature recoiled in pain, then lay still above Fawks.

It was kicked off from on top of her,

"Fawks?" Gwen asked as Ben pulled her up.

"Thanks," Fawks said, wincing as she tested her shoulder, the wound healed over itself slowly, leaving a big nasty bruise. "I'm alright."

* * *

"I don't like bugs," Jacky said in disgust as Ben dumped the body of the insect on the autopsy table.

"At least you didn't have to fight it," Fawks said with a smile. Running her fingers over the bruise.

"You sure you're ok?" John asked, handing her an ice pack to put over her shoulder.

"Positive, I have faced worse than a creepy crawly and lived to tell the tale." Fawks smiled. She lay back against the couch, stroking Lou who had jumped up next to her and settled down by her side.

"Fawks," Jack said, seeing her falling asleep on the couch. She jolted awake, and looked up into his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm up, what?" She said quickly.

"Go home, you've had a tough day, go get some sleep, we'll call you if we need you,"

"You sure?"

"Go," Jack smiled. Fawks stood and made her way to John.

"You go have a nice long bath, I'll see you in a bit," He said, kissing her gently.

"See you," She called as she left, climbing into C.O.N.O.R, and making her way home.

TTT

She was in the bath when she heard the door open.

"Rachel?" John called.

"Bath," She answered and he smiled as he walked into the bathroom to see her lounging in the tub overflowing with bubbles.

"There's some Chinese on the counter,"

"Nah, I'm not hungry, want to get in?"

John leant forwards and dipped his fingers in the water and recoiled at the hot temperature.

"No thanks, I'd rather leave third degree burns behind thank you," He laughed.

"How was the rest of your evening?"

"Boring, admin and what not. Yours?"

"TV and a bath, what more could a girl ask for," She smirked up at him.

"Oh, I can think of one thing," John smirked, leaning down towards her, she pushed herself up in the tub to meet his lips with hers.

* * *

Fawks yawned widely.

"Am I boring you?" John laughed, pulling her onto his chest.

"No, I'm just completely exhausted. Especially now," She smiled, kissing his jaw.

"Night baby," John smiled, settling back against the pillows and kissing her hair.

"Night,"

* * *

Fawks opened her eyes to a bright grassy field. She looked around surprised, it was empty, no life, not even any signs of life. She did a full 360 turn to see if there was anything around. No, it was just her and grass.

Well, she wasn't just going to stand here all day, she picked a direction at random and started walking, in no real rush to get anywhere there was nothing to see. She just kept walking, for hours she stayed walking in the same direction but there was nothing to see.

Then she saw something. In the far distance there was a figure, a silhouette. So she headed out towards that. As she got closer she could see more clearly who it was, it was a young girl of no more than 19, deep chocolate eyes and long wavy auburn hair. Jessabel, from Fengsel Prison.

"Hey, Kid." Fawks smiled, happy to see her old friend.

"Hi," Jessabel said.

"Where are Chance and Keys?"

"Their with the others, we've been waiting for you,"

"You have?"

Jessabel nodded and began to walk away from her, off into the direction Fawks had been heading in.

The two waked in relative silence after Fawks had tried questioning Jessabel on what was going on but had been left with the only answer.

"You'll find out when we get to there,"

Slowly but surely, the further the two walked the surroundings around them began changing, the grass was slowly drying out, forming into mud and then dirt and finally concrete, but the concrete was all cracked up and open, and a sheer cliff was above them now, Fawks looked up to the top and her eyes widened in shock, half a train was hanging from the cliff. Electricity sparking from it and the front window smashed.

"Is anyone in there?" Fawks asked Jessabel, staring with wide eyes to the train.

"There was." Jessabel said sadly.

"There's nothing that could have been done?"

"You tried." Jessabel said sadly.

"What?" Fawks said confused. "Jessabel, what's going on."

"Come on, we're almost there." Jessabel said.

The two walked directly under the train and as they did Fawks looked up into the smashed front car, there was blood on the remaining shards of glass.

The two walked past that and kept walking until eventually they came to what Fawks recognised as Gwen and Rhys' cottage. Her and Jessabel walked through to the door and knocked. Little Owen opened it and looked up at the two of them, he broke into a wide grin.

"Spoon!" He yelled happily hugging Fawks' legs.

"Hey Owen." Fawks smiled. "Where's your mum?"

"She's inside, come on," Owen said happily, taking Fawks' hand and dragging her into the house. Jessabel followed, shutting the door behind her. Owen led them both into the lounge where a large group of people were gathered, surrounding something.

"Hey," Jacky grinned. "Congratulations."

"What?" Fawks said confused, trying to see past the group. "What's going on?"

The group around them parted and left just John and Gwen stood in the middle, Ianto beamed up at Fawks and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Well Done."

"What is everyone going on about?" Fawks said, getting annoyed now. John looked up at her with a dazzling smile and Gwen stepped back. John was holding a baby. Fawks blinked at him in shock. He walked to her and gave her a kiss, the baby in his arms between them.

Fawks broke away and looked down at the child in his arms. John held it out to her and very hesitantly she took it. Cradling it in her arms she smiled down at it. The baby was fast asleep, snuffling quietly in it's dreams. Fawks grinned, an overwhelming feeling of love pumping through her.

"Hello baby," She whispered. John wrapped his arms around the two of them and the baby opened it's eyes to look at them both. Fawks gasped in shock as the baby looked up at her with the exact same eyes as John's, the baby then laughed, a full set of tiny teeth already in it's mouth and a tiny pair of double fangs glinted up at Fawks.

She almost dropped the baby but her body had a better hold as her mind reeled. That was impossible. Physically. She couldn't have kids, she had never even had the possibility of it. She didn't have the problems that regular women did once a month, she never had. To have a baby was impossible, John could, she couldn't. Ever.

Before she had time to process any of this properly the wall of the cottage blasted inwards. A figure in black darted through the room and crashed into Fawks. The baby wailed loudly as the figure darted out. Fawks didn't even think her body reacted without her permission, all rational thinking gone as she ran as fast as she could towards the retreating figure.

They were heading for the train and Fawks pushed herself faster, following the cry of the infant. The figure stopped just under the train to breath and Fawks tackled them. Grabbing the baby away and kicking the unknown figure of black in the head, there was a terrifying squeal from above and Fawks looked up in panic as the train above them wailed and with a groan fell down heading straight for them. Fawks closed her eyes tight and held the crying child to her chest.

The last thing she saw was the face of a curly haired woman. Chance.

"I'm so sorry, Fawks." She cried, tears pouring down her face.

"Chance? What for?" Fawks yelled out.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. The last thing she heard as the train rocketed straight for them was the grinding snarling sound of the TARDIS.

* * *

Fawks bolted up with a scream.

"Shh." John soothed, jumping awake at her side. "It's alright," John said, bringing Fawks into his embrace. "Calm down, it was just a dream."

Fawks looked around, it was light now, five minutes before the alarm would normally go off. Just a dream, no baby, no Chance, no train or TARDIS. She was fine. Just a crazy dream. A crazy impossible dream. John rocked her gently as Fawks slowly regained her normal breathing.

"Are you alright?" John asked her, smoothing her hair out.

"I think…" Fawks paused. "I think I'm going to be sick," She whispered darting out of bed and bolted towards the bathroom, only just making it to the toilet before her stomach twisted and forced everything she'd eaten that day out the way it had come.

She was eventually left simply retching at nothing. John sat by her side and rubbed soothing circles on her back as she coughed.

"You alright."

Fawks nodded. And went to the sink to brush her teeth.

John stood by her side, and put his hand to her forehead.

"You're cooler. And really pale." John said worriedly. "Maybe that centipede did get the better of you. I'll call Jack, tell him you're not well, we'll stay off today."

Fawks shook her head. Spitting out the toothpaste.

"No, you go in, we can't both stay off, I'll be fine, I'll just sleep it off."

* * *

"You're sure?" John said at the door.

"Go already." Fawks smiled faintly.

"Alright, but you stay in bed, and get better."

"I will." Fawks said but didn't really believe. John left reluctantly and Fawks walked back into the bathroom. Looking into her pale, panicked reflection she closed her eyes and concentrated and when she opened them again she was looking into a reflection of her demon self. Looking just and pale and worried as she did.

_**This is ridiculous**_. She thought. _**It was just an impossible dream**_.

"We've accomplished the impossible before." The demon said worriedly.

* * *

**So… impossible or not, you'll have to find out :D **

**Reviews make me smile x :D **


	25. Chapter 25

**Well, I'm not cruel enough to keep you waiting for that long :D**

**Ziggymia123 : Wow, that's a lot of :O ;) Yup, that sums it up quite nicely, but some of it could have just been a dream, who knows ;)**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : hehehe, yeah, must were quite shocked, here's hoping coherent thoughts are returned :D**

**Aviarianna O Lorien : Well, you don't have to wait long :D Err…. Insanely jealous, I have weeks until school finishes and then I've got my big scary important exams : (**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"Where's Rachel?" Ianto questioned as John walked through the hub on his own.

"She's not feeling her best, she had a nightmare and was throwing up when she kicked me out. I think maybe that centipede had something in it's venom."

"I doubt it." Jacky said.

"That bug wasn't a prehistoric creature like we thought." Jack said. "It was something else, people on Anberri worshipped it as a god."

"Really?"

"Fertility God." Ben agreed, pulling up the report on his computer.

"The only thing that was in that things venom were a load of different things that Fawks' immune system would have destroyed." Jacky explained. John frowned at the information.

"Oh, and that herb thing too, Jacky," Gwen called over.

"Oh yeah, and something called Agnus Castus." Jacky said. "Supposedly increases fertility."

"Didn't work so much for the Anberrians." Jack said.

"Yeah," John frowned, "Didn't they go extinct?"

"Ran out of girls." Jack nodded.

"See, without women, society falls apart." Jess said with a smile.

* * *

Fawks had her coat wrapped tight around her, her hat low over her eyes as she headed down the road. Trying to convince herself she was being silly. More than silly ridiculous and impossible.

The dream got to her that was all, that didn't mean that… no, she couldn't be.

She was just sick, she just had to sleep until she was better. In like nine months.

She shook her head of her thoughts and took a deep breath as she walked into the warmth of the pharmacy.

The woman behind the counter smiled over at her.

"Hello love, how can I help you?" She said kindly.

Fawks made her way over to the counter.

"Can I get a …" She stuttered over the words, stopped and took a deep breath before trying again. "A pregnancy test, please."

The woman gave her a sympathetic smile and turned over to the counter.

"Any particular brand."

"The most accurate one,"

The woman put the box in the counter and patted Fawks' arm kindly as she handed the money over.

"Thank you." Fawks attempted a smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

That had been the fifth shop she'd gone to. Five different brands of pregnancy tests in her bag as she headed home. On the way back she bought a huge bottle of water and made her way back up the stairs to her flat, her head had settled into a numbness.

Fawks was pacing in the lounge, in the bathroom sink were five different pregnancy tests waiting for the results.

She was remembering something from so long ago.

* * *

"If it's a girl can you name it after me?" Chance had asked.

"What?" Fawks turned to her in the Rec Room of the prison confused.

"The baby."

"What baby?"

"Your baby, silly." Chance laughed.

"Chance you muppet, I can't have a baby, I don't work that way, I never have."

"I had a vision last night and you were pregnant." Chance insisted.

"Well, that proves you're wacko then," Fawks had laughed. Shrugging off the prediction as Chance being silly it was impossible. It couldn't happen.

* * *

"There's a chance this won't even work. I've known it, for like a day, I've felt ill only for one day, this could just be the venom, surely." She rambled to herself. A timer went off signalling she'd been waiting for five minutes. Show time.

She hesitated at the door.

"This can't be true, your head's just playing tricks on you. This isn't possible, it's just not." She assured herself. "Just go in, look at the little minus signs and put your head to rest." She told herself, then panic swept over her. "What if they're not negative?"

_Get a hold of yourself! _The demon in her head shouted and she jumped at the voice. _Come on, we've faced worse. Get a grip and walk in, it's only one out of two outcomes, we'll see the result and deal with it afterwards._

"Right." She said. Taking a deep breath and strolling right up to the sink and looking down.

Five little pink plus signs looked back up at her. She sank down and sat on the toilet seat lid, still looking numbly at the tests.

_Now we're in trouble._

* * *

The front door to the flat opened up and Ianto walked in.

"Rach? You up?"

"Bathroom." Was a bleak reply.

"I brought some coffee…" Ianto said, walking into the bathroom to see Fawks sat on the toilet seat staring blankly into the sink. "Everything ok?" He asked uncertain.

Fawks shook her head.

"What's the matter?"

Fawks pointed into the sink and Ianto walked uncertainly forward and looked down into it. Seeing the five tests he swore in welsh.

"Yup." Fawks nodded in agreement.

"But… you…"

Fawks nodded.

"Welcome to my world." She said without humour.

He swore again.

"The centipede," Ianto realised.

"What?" Fawks looked up at him confused.

"Worshipped as a fertility God, had a herb thing in it's venom that increases fertility."

"increases it? Toes I was never fertile to begin with. This is impossible."

"You and John, last night, after you were bit?"

"Yes." Fawks said.

"Not impossible, just…very unlikely."

Fawks looked back to the sink.

"Toes, I'm not cut out to be a mum, I'm a criminal, I can barely look after myself…" She began to ramble.

"Relax." Ianto said, pulling her into a hug. "We'll go to the hub, use the scanner, which is a damn sight more accurate than over the counter tests."

"You think they're lying." Fawks said.

"No, I think we should just be sure." Ianto said rationally.

"Fine. Let's go,"

* * *

"Rachel?" John turned looking between Ianto and Fawks.

"Hi, yeah, I might be pregnant!" She said quickly before heading down to the medical bay where Ianto had already pulled out the scanner, Fawks jumped down the stairs and stood next to Ianto.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Fawks sighed. Placing her hand on the scanner and the smaller device on her stomach. The green light excruciatingly slowly moved across her palm. With a bleep the screen in front them came up with a hologram of Fawks' outline. Where her abdomen was on the hologram was a tiny green dot and across the speakers of the hub was the sound of a small erratic heartbeat.

"Wait," Fawks said. "We shouldn't be able to hear the heart, it shouldn't even be beating yet."

"You shouldn't have been able to take a positive pregnancy test yet either." Jacky said. Putting the scanner away and Ianto helped a wobbly Fawks onto the table. The whole team seemed in shock. Jack recovered first.

"You heal fast, you're body works faster than most, when you were a teenager, you looked older than you did."

"Yeah, when she was sixteen she looked about 18," John nodded.

"So you move fast, makes sense that your body is doing the same here, that and our scanner is better than most."

John hadn't spoken, he was still looking up at the scan results.

"John?" Fawks said quietly. He met her gaze with no real emotion in his eyes and Fawks flinched. "John?" She tried again.

"I…I need to think." He said and turned and walked away.

"John wait…" Fawks hopped off the table and went to go after him but Ianto stopped her.

"Just wait," Jack told her. "This is a bit of a shock for all of us."

Fawks hung her head as the alarms for the cog door went off.

* * *

Fawks was sat down in the gym. Turning the packet of cigarettes over in her hand. Debating on whether or not it was wise to have one. She wasn't given the choice as Jack appeared and snatched the packet off her.

"Hey!"

"You're pregnant. No more smoking for you." He said.

"Did you find John?"

"Yeah, Gwen is talking to him. How are you?"

"Oh, you know, I'm fine, impossibly pregnant. Daddy's run off and won't speak to me, I'm not responsible or mature enough to look after myself let alone a new born baby. Oh and there's always the chance that this kid could be some mutant freak between demon and human. My boss has taken away my vices so I'm stressed out of my mind. But yeah, other than that, I'm just dandy." Fawks said sarcastically. Running a hand through her hair.

"Jacky said she reckons the baby's matured to about 4 weeks in a day but it will slow now, she reckons in 6 or 7 months you'll be about ready to give birth."

"Fan-fucking-tastic,"

"Come here," Jack said with a smile, pulling her into a big hug. "Have we ever let you down before?"

"No."

"Exactly, you're not on your own here, we'll be fine, and John will come around it was just a bit of a surprise. If you ask me I reckon you'll be a great mum."

"I'm not asking you, I know I won't be, I rely on other people to look after me as it is." Fawks snapped. "This kids going to have some crap parenting. Me and John are hardly the model parents. We've both got prices on our heads, he's a rogue time agent i'm a wanted criminal." Fawks sighed.

"Speak for yourself," Came John's voice. Fawks looked over to him and Jack stood and with a pat on John 's shoulder walked past him, leaving the two alone.

"John…"

"Listen, I'm sorry about for, I was just a bit…"

"Yeah." Fawks nodded. "Me too," John pulled her up and gave her a deep hug.

"What are we going to do," Fawks whispered. "I can't handle this. Aliens and monsters and things that go bump in the night…sure. But John I can't do this…"

"Shh," He soothed. "We'll do what we always do." John muttered in her ear. "We'll make it up as we go along."

**

* * *

**

So, I think it's fair enough that she's freaking out, I would too ;)

**Review x **


	26. Chapter 26

**Here we go, an update for you my fantastic readers :D A huge massive thank you hug for total-animal-lover for adding me to your favourites list :D **

**Total-animal-lover : Hehe, yeah, she's not too impressed tho ;) Yea, she makes her opinion pretty clear here :P Thank you, hope you enjoy **

**Ziggymia123: I know, even I was a little nervous to begin with but there is still lots to come ;) A freaky alien centipede and alien anatomy =one well developed baby :D **

**Aviarianna O Lorien : If my parentals are anything to go by they definitely do just make it up :P on a plus side Fawks is good at improvising :D **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Oh, dearie there is so much more to come, hold on to your hats, it'll be a bumpy ride :D see, now that would be telling, I took out as many spoilers as I could without completely confusing you and you're still under contract so no giving it away :P Just you wait and see :D**

* * *

**Chapter 26 **

"Mama, wakey wakey…"

"Piss off," Fawks growled, opening her eyes to see John smirking at her. It had been two weeks since their big surprise. And everyone had settled into the unbelievable shock of Fawks' pregnancy. Even John had come to terms with it, Fawks hadn't asked what Gwen had spoke to him about, whatever it was, it had worked. To a degree.

The only one who was still in an amount of shock and almost denial of what was happening, was Fawks herself. She was panicky and worried and confused. Add that to her hormonal imbalance and she wasn't the most cheerful employee of Torchwood. Fawks was worried because she was convinced with absolute certainty she would be the worst mother in the world, her worry of John being a bad dad had vanished within the first week, when she'd caught him googling baby names. He hid it well but Fawks thought that he was actually pretty excited about this baby. It was something new, something impossible. A challenge.

"How you feeling?" John asked her.

"About the same, irritable, confused, nauseas." Fawks said with a yawn. "Insanely tired."

"It'll get better," John assured her. Kissing her cheek and getting up.

"Are you saying that to make me feel better or because the vast amount of pregnancy books you've got hidden under the couch tell you so?" Fawks smirked. John looked at her in shock before smiling.

"Both, how long have you known?"

"I get up to pee a lot, I saw you hiding them." Fawks said bluntly. John laughed and pulled her to her feet.

* * *

"You've been pregnant for three weeks right?" Jack asked.

"Yup," Fawks nodded.

"Your baby's at 7 weeks." Jacky said, running a strange device over her stomach, it looked like a calculator without the buttons and only the screen.

"That'll be why my belt is looser then," Fawks said, having noticed the tiny bulge of her belly this morning.

"How are you?"

"I feel like bananas," Fawks said. Standing up and heading out of the medical bay.

"Toes?"

"Preggers?" Ianto smirked.

"Oh you're so not funny," Fawks grumbled, elbowing him playfully.

"I thought it was pretty funny," Jack smirked.

"Have we got any bananas?"

"I don't think so," Ianto said.

"We've got limes," Ben called from out of the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, those really similar fruits…" Fawks rolled her eyes at the ex-soldier.

"Fawks," Gwen threw a banana over to her.

"Thanks a plenty." Fawks smiled, peeling it.

"Bananas?" John asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"mm," Fawks nodded. "Like when we met," She smiled, thinking back to when they'd been stuck on that tiny island inhabited solely by giant spiders and banana trees, lost in a moment about how much things had changed and how dramatically the changes had been. Offering him some, he bit off some of the fruit from over her shoulder, kissing her cheek.

"How's baby?"

"Freakishly well developed." Fawks said, taking another bite from the banana.

The alarms around the hub blared loudly, and Fawks grinned, nothing exciting had happened for weeks, this is what she needed, a distraction. She finished the rest of the banana in one bite and threw the peel over her shoulder, darting down to the door. She pulled her hat up off the hook and as she pulled it on she felt two hands grab the collar of her shirt and drag her back.

She twisted as she was yanked back to meet Jack and John's gaze.

"Oh hell no," She growled.

"You're.." Jack began.

"I don't care." She interrupted. "I need something else to worry about."

"It's not just you we're worried about." John said kindly.

"No, when I'm six foot across you can keep me in," Fawks growled. John wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, Fawks' nose twitched wildly taking in the fantastic smell as he inched his lips to hers.

"Please…" He murmured. Fawks had stopped listening as she stretched to meet his lips and the world around them melted, until the cog door alarms went off. Fawks opened her eyes and turned back, the cog door rolling shut, Ianto, Ben and Gwen missing.

"Bitch," She pouted up at John, still wrapped around him. She huffed at him and took a step back, glaring at him playfully.

"Come on, there's two thing I've got to worry about now."

"You don't worry about me," Fawks tutted.

"No, I worry about me," He laughed. "And now my unborn, possibly mutant child."

Fawks rolled her eyes at him.

"He was joking Fawks." Jack said, as she skipped past them. "Everything will be fine."

"Oh, I know it will." Fawks said, letting her eyes roam across the hub, her brain figuring out possible escape routes and she looked down at her vortex manipulator, pressing a few buttons silently the lift clunked into action. And she darted forward, jumping onto the platform, and waving down at John as it raised up. The lift ground to a stop half way up at Jack's command but it was too late, Fawks smirked down at the Captains. And with a blast of her wings launched up towards the opening of the ceiling. Darting into the fresh air of the welsh afternoon, with a triumphant laugh she beat her wings again and rocketing up into the clouds. She chuckled to herself as she twisted in the air, letting the wind brush through her hair. The comm. In her pocket buzzed and she put it in here ear.

"That wasn't funny." John dead panned down the line.

"It was a little," She laughed, "don't you worry about me, or the kid, we're all fine." She smirked. "See you soon," She said, turning the comm. in her ear off.

She soared over the city, to high in the clouds to be seen but not high enough that she couldn't se below her, gliding through the cold air with a small smile on her face, even in the frigid welsh air, it was good to fly, in the sky she didn't have to worry about evil aliens or relationships or impossible pregnancies, up here, she was Fawks, she was free. Then she saw a family SUV racing down streets and her Torchwood instincts kicked in, she followed the SUV to a seemingly ordinary house. She dived down towards the SUV, pulling herself into a standing position on top of the SUV. Ianto turned back to her.

"You're meant to be in the Hub," He sighed.

"No way, and miss out all the fun," She smirked. Stepping down from the roof of the car. Gwen rolled her eyes at her but smiled anyway.

"What's going on?"

"People have been hearing thumps yesterday, they sent the police in but they went missing, the door are all locked from the inside and no one can get in."

"Sounds scary and unnatural," Ben shrugged.

"Just our cup of tea then," Gwen smiled.

Ben tried to push open the door and that had no effect, he tried to kick it down, one again, no effect.

"It's like there's something behind it."

"Bloody hell," Fawks groaned. Kneeling down by the door and pulling out a clip from her pocket. "It's a good job I came along, you lot are hopeless." She sighed. With a small click the door was pushed open.

The four of them looked into the house, inside was a low noise of snarling, crunching and chomping. There was also the sickening stench of rotting flesh. Fawks grimaced and turned her head away, at the moment she couldn't even stand the smell of chicken, let alone rot.

"That's never a good sign," Ben grumbled, covering his mouth and nose with his hand.

"Let's go have a look."

They walked down the hallway, following the growls and the foul stench getting stronger, leaving the door behind.

They walked silently down the hall and turning quickly at each door to check for danger.

When they reached the dining room the were met by quite a site.

Fawks, usually with the stronger of stomachs had to bite back nausea with every ounce of her strength. On the dining room table was a pile of bodies, each at a different stage of decomposing, and stood by the table chewing on the leg of a corpse was what looked like a giant polar bear in shape, but instead of being white it was stripy like a tiger. A huge flesh eating tiger. With really sharp claws. And it had seen them.

The bear tiger thing, turned to them with a roar and walked around the decomposing bodies with only one thought clear in its eyes.

Fresh meat.

"Why can't it ever be bunnies?" Fawks sighed, unclipping the safety on her gun. "You know, cute and fluffy and the only danger is that Lou would eat them."

"We did have bunnies once," Ben said, as the bear approached them slowly, taking in the four new faces, finding the weakest one to attack.

"Yeah, wasn't it venomous?" Gwen said. Fawks rolled her eyes. The bear raised up on two feet and roared about to swipe it's huge paws at them when all four members of Torchwood emptied their guns into its chest. With a snarl the bear fell backwards with a thud.

"That was easier than expected." Gwen said,

"Definitely,"

"Now we've got to get it in the car," Ben groaned. Gwen and Fawks shared a look and turned on their heels and left the room.

"What! Aren't you going to help!" Ben called after them.

"Pregnant," Fawks called over her shoulder.

"And you Gwen?" Ianto smirked.

"She needs support, from a mother," Gwen smiled, wrapping her arm around Fawks' shoulder as the two of them left.

* * *

When the four of them made it back to the hub, Jess was the first to turn in her chair.

"You're in the dog house, Fawks," She called. Fawks grinned.

"Are they mad?"

"Yes," Jacky yelled. She too didn't sound so impressed with Fawks' antics.

"Both of them?"

"Definitely," Jess nodded.

"Who first, do you reckon?" Fawks asked the blonde.

"John, you can just bat your eyelids at him, and he'll melt. Jack may be harder to crack,"

"I could always get Toes to bat his eyelids at him," Fawks joked as Ianto rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

"Jo-hn!" Fawks called through the gym, splitting the word into two syllables.

"Wh-at?" He replied.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I just think you're stupid." John said without looking at her. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You're acting like your mad," He met her eyes with a small smirk.

"I know I won't be able to stop you, doesn't make me any less worried. For both of you," He rested his hand on her still flat stomach.

"Don't worry about us," Fawks smiled. "Worry about how, at the rate this is going, you're going to be Dada before you know it."

"I don't care, we can handle each other. We can handle a kid,"

"You think?" Fawks asked, letting how worried and unsure she was about this fill her voice. John pulled her chin up and forced her to look in his eyes.

"I know."

* * *

**Review ! X**


	27. Chapter 27

****

And another update :D

**Ziggymia123 : Oh, I don't know, a lucky guess ;) plus who wouldn't use an excuse as good as that :P Yeah, I have issues with capital letters but I'll keep an eye out :P**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : You would think they have learnt now… maybe they're hoping if they try harder… :D They are growing up ridiculously fast, and yes you should! I can't wait :D:D:D:D**

**Aviarianna O Lorein : I wish them the best of luck, two of the most irresponsible people, having a baby :P**

**Mpharkness19 : There's a sweet Janto scene here, just for you : ) **

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"Fawks can you-" Jack began but was interrupted as Ianto elbowed him. Putting his fingers to his lips and silently pointing over to Fawks' desk. She was bent over it, her head down on the desk snoring lightly, Llewellyn lay by her feet growling at anyone who came within 3 feet of her. Jacky looked down at the lion and showed the blanket to him he sniffed it and then eyed her warily as the small doctor put the blanket around the sleeping woman's shoulders.

Lou had taken an insanely protective manor over Fawks recently, and now with a lion and two time agents trying to keep her inside the hub and out of trouble, she was outnumbered.

Jack smiled and nodded back to his office, Ianto followed him in.

"Has she spoke to you, properly?" Jack asked.

"She hasn't spoke to anyone properly, I think she's still in shock." Ianto said, sitting on Jack's desk.

"Do you think she's coping?"

"No, I think she's all over the place and doesn't know who to or is she wants to talk to someone," Ianto said.

"You ever thought about kids?" Jack smiled tenderly up at Ianto.

"Not recently," Ianto smiled, twisting around on the desk and looking down at Jack.

"Recently?"

"I have done, when we first got married,"

"Go on, expand," Jack prompted, leaning forward on his desk, looking up at his husband.

"A girl first, Tegan. And then two boys, Dillan and Kai." Ianto smiled.

"And now?"

"I don't think we could give up Torchwood,"

"I could, for you," Jack grinned. Ianto laughed softly and leaned down to kiss Jack.

"I don't think I'd want to," Ianto smiled.

"Not even for Tegan, Dillan and Kai." Jack smiled.

"Not yet." Leaning in for another kiss but was interrupted.

"Twinkle Toes!" Came Fawks' voice. Ianto sighed and smiled at Jack.

"What?" He called over his shoulder.

"Do we have any custard?"

"You hate custard." Jack laughed.

"I'm fully aware of that, it's not me that wants it." Fawks complained, looking up at the two of them.

* * *

"I'm bored of being pregnant now…" Fawks complained, to tired and ill to get out of bed. John had apparently not been listening Fawks rolled her eyes and grabbed his chin and pulled his face to look up at hers from her chest.

"My face is up here." She snapped. John smirked.

"They've got bigger and I'm not allowed to touch, I'm going to spend most of my time staring at them, I won't lie,"

Fawks rolled her eyes at him but smiled non-the-less. She let her head rest back on the pillows with a sigh.

"Headache?" John asked. She simply nodded. She'd had the threat of migraine lingering with her all day and now finally outside of work it was beginning to set.

"Anything I can do?"

"Ben and Jerry's would be nice…" She said, opening an eye to smirk at him.

"How much ice cream have you eaten over the last few weeks,"

"Realistically? Way too much," Fawks smiled, as John left her side and padded out of the bedroom.

"But, I'm pregnant, so I'm allowed." Fawks smiled.

"Where are we at now?" John called to her from the kitchen.

"On Friday morning Jacky said that we're about 13 weeks along. Supposedly the worst will soon be over and I can feel better again." Fawks smiled to herself at that, even without having to go through the actual amount of time that regular mums had to she was so sick of being ill, she wanted to feel healthy again. John returned to bed and slid in next to her, handing her a tub of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream and a spoon.

"Will you still love me when I'm fat?" Fawks said around a mouthful of ice cream. She had finally admitted that trying to squeeze herself into her combats was unrealistic and now even her old sweats were beginning to become a little tight. Fawks was shallow enough that this was bothering her, she had never been fat, she ranged from curvy to anorexic but she was beginning to get quite large and she knew well enough she was going to get larger.

"Of course I will." John said with a smile. "I'm still here even after you've been moody as hell for the last 10 weeks." John laughed.

"How are you now?" John asked.

"I don't know, it's weird…" Fawks said, giving John a spoonful of the frozen treat before taking some herself.

"I'm glad all the crappy first bit is almost done, but it seems a lot more real,"

"It was always real," John smiled.

"Yeah, but it never felt like it, I was waiting to wake up and have been dreaming. And I've not, we're getting nearer to D-Day,"

"We have a while yet, don't stress yourself out,"

"Me? Stress out? Never," Fawks smirked. Handing John the half eaten tub of ice cream and settling herself back against the pillows. She was already half asleep when John sound his arms around her figure and pulled her tight against him. She smiled in her sleep as she snuggled into his embrace.

* * *

When she woke up she noticed two things, firstly, her belly had gotten bigger, only ever so slightly but she could tell and secondly, she didn't feel sick. She grinned broadly at the second discovery, the first one simply annoyed her. She turned to John who was still sleeping at her side and gave him a gentle kiss. He opened his eyes slowly as he kissed her back. When he pulled back he smiled.

"You're feeling better," He smirked.

"100%" She grinned, turning to crash her lips to his.

TTT

"So you're not coming to work because…?" John asked, pulling his shirt over his head and looking back

"I have pregnant lady business to attend to, and because I can. I'm a field agent and if Jack doesn't want me in the field, I won't come in." Fawks said simply, puling the covers over herself.

"And what am I telling Jack,"

"I don't know, make something up," Fawks said, closing her eyes to get more sleep. She didn't hear John cross the room but when she felt his lips on hers she smiled.

"See you later," He whispered.

"I'll keep you updated if I need anything," Fawks grinned. "Actually, leave your credit card?"

"Dear goddesses. Don't clean sweep us ok?" John smirked.

"Sure, sure," Fawks yawned, waving her lover away.

* * *

Fawks ran a towel through her hair and growled at her reflection, flattening her hair, and looking at her stomach, the ever so slight bulge that stuck out when she stood side ways.

_**Time for new clothes.**_

Pulling on a pair of trackie bottoms and one of John's extra large hoodies over her wings and belly, tucking her tail safely into her trousers.

* * *

Gwen was on a coffee run seeing as Ianto and Jack had both gone "weevil-hunting" she was heading out to starbucks when she saw a familiar cowboy hat heading across towards the church with handfuls of mothercare bags in her hands.

Fawks made her way through the cemetery, padding silently between the gravestones, a cold fog seemed to constantly linger over here, this was one out of many reasons she hated coming through here but she needed to talk to someone, something, who wouldn't give her worried looks, someone familiar but outside the hassle of Torchwood life, a friend. She let her eyes scan across each weathered stone, searching for one name in particular.

"Here you are," Fawks smiled. Setting down the carrier bags, and sitting herself on top of the plain grey stone.

"I don't like coming here, I have to walk past my own grave, which is weird enough as it is. And also because I know that you're not dead, and probably having the time of your life somewhere in space," Fawks smiled, tracing the letters on the gravestone.

"I'm pregnant, somehow, it's a bit weird and I'll be honest I'm scared shitless…"

"You shouldn't be," Gwen said making her way over. Fawks smiled.

"A bit late for that,"

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"Reminiscing a past life when the only worries on my mind were how to get into the pants of pretty new people. Or, how to steal the world's biggest diamond from the most highly guarded museum without breaking a nail."

Gwen laughed quietly and sat by her side.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Gwen said.

"Sure, go ahead, these lot aren't the best at giving out great advice," Fawks said, looking out at the various graves.

"You'll be a fantastic mum."

Fawks scoffed.

"No, really. Even without wanting this pregnancy, you've stuck to every rule that you've set for yourself, with all your stress you've not picked up a cigarette once. You don't complain when Ianto gives you herbal tea, and besides leaving when you're not supposed to you don't come out on the big attacks that could endanger you or your baby. You've gone through the crappy illness and your buying wallpaper for baby's room and maternity clothes and everything." Gwen said, nodding to the mothercare bags.

"I know you, I've seen you grow up, when we met you were a teenager and you went through hell and I saw you grow, you're compassionate and caring and you know how to lead an army,"

"Armies and babies are different." Fawks said.

"Only a little." Gwen smiled. "You can handle John Hart, you can handle a new born."

Fawks laughed at that. "John isn't dependant on me, I don't know if I can hack all the responsibility here Gwen. I have a habit of running away when things get tough," She said.

"Your boys, in Vegas, they made you Captain." Gwen said and Fawks nodded.

"They depended on you, you lead them not only right but you made them stronger than before. You didn't run away then, you led them to victory. You can do this."

"I don't know Gwen, babies are a whole new thing, they're not a vagabond group of criminals with nothing better to do than steal some crap for fun." Fawks said.

* * *

"Wait until you get to the teenage years,"

* * *

**Review X**


	28. Chapter 28

**This chapter just didn't want to be written, I've reworked it about 50 million times and I'm still not thrilled however, I can't go over it anymore, it'll drive me insane. So, here you are! **

**Ziggymia123: Well, Fawks is completely sure it's a girl but who knows, you'll have to find out ;) It's everyone but her who has faith in her mothering skills ;) I think she'd rock, but she's the only one not to sure :D**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I'm guessing because I got your email that you are indeed alive, unless they have good internet connection in the afterlife? :P Thank you, I figured being that the fact she's pregnant isn't technically the most possible thing she would be freaking out more than a regular mum :P **

**Oh, and don't be so cocky, you know whose grave it is! :P **

**Mpharkness19 : your welcome :D**

**Aviarianna O Lorein : hehe, I loved it too! I had to get it in there :D Well, you'll have to wait and see if baby is a boy or a girl, it's all too come ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 28 **

"I don't see why pregnancy couldn't have been designed to make someone look sexy." Fawks said simply, balancing a glass of water on her belly. Watching it move slightly as a tiny hand or foot kicked out inside of her.

"She's doing it again," Fawks called. John smiled over to her,

"You don't know it's a girl," John said.

"I know it is," She said.

"How?" Ben asked.

"Mother's intuition." Fawks said.

"Liar, you have no clue," Jacky smiled. Looking over at Fawks who was lay on the sofa with Lou underneath, the woman was smiling fondly at her unbelievably large belly, her baby had developed to eight months in six and a half. And the moment Fawks had first felt it move was when every member of the team had noticed the change in Fawks.

3 months ago… 

"So what you're saying is if we don't get inside to disable the bomb the whole city is going to go up?" Gwen asked.

"Damn," John said.

"Yes, so that's why we need Ben and Jess to go undercover and gain access to-"

Fawks had let out a loud gasp at this point, halting conversation as everyone swivelled to look at her.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" John asked quickly, he'd slotted into the role of stressed dad about the same time that Fawks had gone from big to enormous.

"It-I…she moved…"

"She?" Ianto smiled, this had been the first time Fawks had ever referred to her baby as something other than "it"

Fawks nodded. Looking down at her stomach in a mix of wonder and shock. She smiled up at John with a wide grin, her hands fluttering over her stomach fondly.

"About time," Jess murmured to Jacky as the two of them shared a look in Fawks and John's direction from where they'd now been caught up in their own world.

Jack smiled over at the couple before carrying on with his debriefing.

Present… 

At around six o'clock Fawks started yawning, an embarrassing sign that her bedtime had rapidly been reduced to half 7 at the latest. John saw her stifling a yawn and rolled his eyes at her, he opened his mouth to say something but he was beaten to it.

"Go home, go to bed, we don't need you," Jack said stood from his office.

"I was on my way anyway, off to dream about when I used to be able to touch my knees." Fawks said, waving as she waddled out of the hub.

* * *

John grinned when he walked silently through the door to the flat, he walked past what had once been the spare room, now it was a nursery, pale blue walls and all the essentials crammed into the room. Fawks looked up at him when he came in.

"You're up," He said, surprised to see her wide awake.

"Can't sleep, baby's doing the cha cha slide on my bladder."

"Sounds fun." John laughed. "Anything I can do?"

"Remind me what my toes look like." Fawks smiled.

"Better than your cankles." John said.

"Charming."

"What are you reading?" John asked, nodding to the book open on her lap.

"Baby names, again."

They'd looked over and over for names but neither of them could agree on what to call the baby. And seeing as Fawks was being deliberately stubborn by adamantly believing that it was going to be a girl without even wanting to prove it first, Jacky had asked if they wanted to know the sex at the last ultrasound. They wanted to be surprised.

"Any new ones sticking?" John asked, heading into the bathroom.

"No, we've still got nothing, the baby's due in a month and we don't have anything to call it." Fawks sighed.

"Calm down, we can just go for a spur of the moment thing."

"Spur of the moment, I've been there screaming my lungs out for this kid and we'll go on a spur of the moment thing?" Fawks raised her eyebrows.

"That's how I chose my names, it's how you chose yours. Stop freaking out, Rachel, we're going to be fine. And you're going to be a great mum,"

Fawks sighed and nodded.

"I can't wait until I finally get to see her,"

"Or him…"

"Night," Fawks smiled.

"Good night."

* * *

John made his way into the kitchen, Fawks was stood by the counter, quite a way away from it as her stomach prevented her from getting any nearer. The sun lit up behind her, showing her silhouette in a dark contrast.

John smiled at her, she hadn't seen him yet, she was simply singing softly to her belly, waiting for the toaster to pop.

He grinned broadly.

"Marry me," He said suddenly, surprising not only Fawks but himself to.

"What?" Fawks said, turning to raise her eyebrows at him.

"I- uh, I said…marry me?" He said, very uncharacteristically embarrassed. Fawks leaned up to kiss him softly.

"No." She smiled softly, stroking his face. "That would be signing a death warrant,"

"But I want to,"

"Wait until we've got baby and then we'll see if you want to,"

"Oh come on," John laughed. Grabbing her hands and pulling her into the lounge. She grabbed a piece of dry toast as he dragged her out the kitchen and flicked on the stereo.

"Forever can never be long enough for me,  
To feel like I've had long enough with you,  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see,  
But there's one thing left to do,  
Now that the weight has lifted,  
Love has surely shifted my way.  
Marry me,  
Today and every day.  
Marry me,  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café,  
Say you will,  
Say you will,"

"No," Fawks smiled. Pushing a piece of toast in his mouth so he would stop singing along to the song.

"Together can never be close enough for me,  
To feel like I am close enough to you,  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you,  
And you're beautiful," He murmured through a mouthful of toast. Smirking as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Now that the wait is over,  
And love and has finally showed her my way,  
Marry me,  
Today and every day.  
Marry me,  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café.  
Say you will,  
Say you will,"

"Still no," She laughed as they waltzed around the room.

"Promise me you'll always be,  
Happy by my side,  
I promise to sing to you,  
When all the music dies.

And marry me,  
Today and everyday.  
Marry me,  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café,  
Say you will,  
Say you will."

"Marry me?" He kissed the tip of her nose as she shook her head, laughing with him.

"After this drama," Fawks said, patting her stomach. "if you still want to marry me, I will."

"I'll always want to marry you, I love you."

"We'll see, because I know for a fact that for a few hours in a couple of weeks, I'm going to hate your guts." Fawks smiled.

* * *

The alarms blared loudly, as the rift monitors went crazy.

"I really hate that noise." Fawks complained as the lights flashed red.

"Everyone rushed to their stations, Fawks already sat at her desk she pulled up the readings. The rift was fluctuating from high to negative readings.

"Any idea what this means?" Fawks said, looking back to Jack who had came to her side.

"Trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Gwen asked.

Lou made his way to Fawks' side and looked up at her, his amber eyes trying to tell her something.

"What is it Lou? What's wrong?" She stroked her hands down his flaming mane as he snuffled at her.

"The kind of trouble we're used to,"

"Life endangering world ending sorts then," Ianto sighed. The rift stopped fluctuating and the alarms stopped.

"Was that it?" Ben said, looking around and typing furiously into his computer.

"It looks like it, can you pinpoint where the energy was coming from?"

"Yeah it was-" John started but was cut off by a screech above them Myfanwy wailed loudly, Fawks let out a gasp of pain as she clutched her head a horrible ringing noise cutting through her skull. Lou too had collapsed to the ground wailing in agony. Fawks screamed out as her head throbbed with the noise, the baby inside her kicking out wildly, able to hear the screeching agonising noise.

"Rachel! what is it?" Ianto yelped, rushing to her.

"Ringing." She grunted through her teeth, gripping her ears trying to drown out the shrill painful noise.

"Pin point the location now!" Jack roared, typing furiously.

"Got it!" Jess yelled across.

"Let's go."

Fawks didn't even attempt moving, Jacky and Gwen stayed behind, trying to soothe her.

Fawks prayed that they would find it, the more the ringing continued the more pain and pressure built up behind her eyes. She feared she was going to explode and even more than that, she feared for the thrashing infant inside.

* * *

**I don't own the song, that belongs to Train!  
Review x**


	29. Chapter 29

**I can't sleep so, I'm updating :D**

**Ziggymia123: Thank You ****J Yeah, it was kind of sudden so we spruced it up with a song :D Hell yeah, you don't want to mess with these two as mum and dad :D**

**Aviarianna O Lorein : My lips are sealed, but you've not long to wait now ;)**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Imaginary tail? You've been spending too much time with Pip :P Can't wait, I'm sooo excited it's unbelievable. And woo! Doctor who :D p.s. You're probably going to get a beastly email some point in the week, I'm just going to send you a big block which you can go through at your leisure :P **

**Mpharkness19: I know :P I loved it and it suited him how it came out as a surprise he didn't have anything planned :P**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

The ringing was a horrible constant stream of noise. Battering the inside of her skull and making her scream.

Fawks didn't care, there was only one worry currently on her mind as the ringing continued. Baby had stopped kicking, and it hadn't been a gradual slow down, it had just stopped. She opened her eyes against the pain and reached out for someone. Catching Jacky's wrist she pulled the young doctor's hand to her stomach.

"She stopped." Fawks snarled. Jacky saw the panic in Fawks' eyes and gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure she's fine." Jacky said, Fawks had to rely on lip reading as she couldn't hear anything over the horrible screeching in her ears. Jacky and Gwen took her hands and led her carefully down the stairs to the medical bay, Jacky pulled out the ultrasound they'd bought a while back and smiled reassuringly at Fawks.

Fawks let out a sigh of relief as the sketchy black and white image of her baby came up on screen. The heart beat shown clearly on a monitor. Almost as if knowing it was being watched, the baby raised up one of it's tiny arms in a wave.

The ringing had stopped but Jack's panicky voice ruined Fawks relief.

"Jacky, can you get to the hospital. Now. It's Ben and John. Hurry up." He demanded over the speakers. Jacky disappeared leaving Gwen and Fawks stunned.

John. Hospital. Hurry.

Fawks sat up and headed up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"John!" Fawks said, grabbing her keys and heading as fast as she could to the garage.

"Fawks have you seen the size of yourself." Gwen rolled her eyes as the demon ignored her. Gwen easily caught up with her and grabbed her keys and her hand leading her down.

* * *

"Gwen you drive like an 80 year old, hurry up!" Fawks snapped impatiently as she sat in the passenger seat. "Sorry Gwen." She sighed before pressing a button on her car radio.

"C.O.N.O.R. Find John, now!" The car made a continuous beeping noise and with a chime the car belted forwards, the steering wheel controlling itself as Gwen yelped in shock.

Jack was stood outside the hospital waiting for them.

Captain Jack Harkness was a brave man. He could face aliens and murderers and cannibals in the face without flinching, however when he saw Fawks almost break the door of her beloved ship with the force she slammed it he felt himself get a little nervous.

Pissing off Fawks was stupid.

Pissing off Fawks when John was involved was dangerous.

But pissing off Fawks when John was in danger on top of the fact that she was heavily pregnant, was suicidal.

"Where is he?" She demanded, getting as close to Jack's face as her belly would allow.

"In surgery." Fawks eyes flared with panic. "Calm," He soothed, "There was this box and a load of dead animals around it, ears bleeding, we figured it was the cause of the noise so he shot it, it blew outwards and the shrapnel hit both him and Ben."

"Are they going to be ok?" Fawks asked desperately, forcing Jack into one of the most painful things he had to say.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!" Fawks yelped but she was distracted as a tiny red dot focused on the middle of Jack's head. It took her milliseconds to figure out what it was.

"Move!" She roared, pushing him to the floor as a bullet shot out of nowhere.

She twisted drawing Jack's gun as he tumbled to the ground and blinking into demon vision. The night around her shifted into a deep contrast. The dark part now lit up and she could see clearly a figure reloading a sniper. With deadly aim that she'd been famed for in her early life she shot out with Jack's Webley and the figure jolted and fell backwards.

"God forbid your kid ever tries to sneak out," Gwen said, her gun drawn as she too scanned the surroundings.

"Or they get a boyfriend or girlfriend, this kid is in for one hell of a life." Jack said, taking his gun from Fawks as she let her demon eyes scan across the area.

"Who did we piss off this time?" Fawks asked.

"No idea," Jack said, pushing Fawks and Gwen back towards C.O.N.O.R as another shot went off. A rally of bullets raining down on them.

"Move!" Jack yelled, the three running back inside Fawks ship.

"C.O.N.O.R, take us somewhere safe." Fawks yelled and the car whizzed away.

"Get Toes on the phone."

The radio let out a dialling tone and then Ianto's voice

"I was about to call you, John's just woke up and Ben's getting his stitches, they'll need to stay in overnight but they're going to be fi-"

"Ianto. Stay inside the hospit- Ah!" Fawks ended in a yelp of pain as her stomach tightened painfully for only a few seconds.

"Are you ok?" Jack said, leaning over to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm- I'm fine."

"Ianto make sure everyone stays inside." Gwen said from the back as bullets rained down on the roof of the car.

Ianto could hear the noise.

"What's going on?" He asked worried. "Is Rachel ok?"

"Someone's trying to kill us." Jack answered.

"I'm fine Toes, Braxton Hicks." Fawks said as an explanation. "Keep everyone there and we'll deal with this."

"You're pregnant."

"Fine." Fawks snapped. "Jack and Gwen will deal with this while I sit here helplessly." She said sarcastically.

"Stay safe." Ianto sighed. "Love you."

"Love you too," The three chimed at the same time and even with bullets raining down on them and peril close at hand, the three comrades smiled at each other. The phone cut off and Rachel gritted her teeth as her stomach folded in on itself again. Longer this time.

"Guys." Fawks said as C.O.N.O.R swerved into a multi-storey car park.

"What's wrong?"

Fawks pointed in front of them at a huge armour plated bull that was glaring at the car.

"You just shot daddy cow's egg." Fawks said, recognising the bull from story books she'd read when she was little in Vegas. The strange armoured bulls had the same dynamic as sea horses, mama laid the egg and daddy looked after it. Torchwood had shot the squealing box that the Daddy had been charged with to look after.

"Then what's shooting at us?" Gwen asked.

"Shepherds." Fawks said, noting the figures appearing from shadows around them. Humans with tanned skin wrapped in veils that hid their faces from view, each carrying a large gun of some sort.

"They tricked us here," Gwen noted.

The bull pawed the ground and let out a blow from it's nostrils.

"All about shows of dominance these things." Fawks said, reaching around her a clipping herself securely into her seat.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked uncertainly, Gwen had learnt not to ask questions and simply strapped herself in and gulped.

"Daddy Bull takes on Mummy Demon. Odds at 3-1." Fawks said. Flicking three switches above her head. And taking the joystick of her car in her hands.

She clicked her neck side to side and revved the engine menacingly.

"Rachel. This is insane." Jack said, hastily clipping his belt on.

"It's Fawks." She corrected him. Then flooring the gas and the car tyres squealed against the concrete and C.O.N.O.R bolted forward, the bull ahead of them roared and charged forward, the two heading straight for a head on collision.

Gwen closed her eyes tight and Jack held his breath as they neared the bull then suddenly as they neared the bull, Fawks hit the brakes and turned the car hard, the back end fishtailed out and knocked the bull's front legs out from underneath and it fell forward with a crash. Bullets shot out from every direction, embedding themselves in the hardened glass of the windows and the steelwork around the car.

"C.O.N.O.R, how you holding up?" Fawks asked as they headed twisted up the ramps higher and higher up until they reached the roof, shepherds on motorcycles and army issued trucks following after them.

"In need of repairs, Captain." The ship replied.

"I know," Fawks said sympathetically, running her hand over the dashboard. "Hold in there, boy,"

Fawks slammed down the brakes as they reached the roof.

"Plan?" Jack suggested, looking in the rear view mirror as piles of armed men followed her on the roof.

"I'm thinking…" Fawks stopped and looked down.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm thinking my waters just broke." She said. Looking back up at her team mates.

"You're going into labour, now?" Jack asked.

"Apparently so." Fawks sighed. "7 months you've been in there and you couldn't wait another week?" She said down to her stomach.

"Not that this isn't important but, we have company." Gwen said, twisting in her seat to see the shepherds setting up a large gun.

Fawks swore loudly in Welsh and floored the accelerator again, heading straight for the edge of the car park.

"Shit!" Jack yelped as the car drove straight through the wall.

Gwen screamed, Jack yelled, Fawks merely rolled her eyes and pulled a lever down above her head, the car shifted and twisted around them. With a roar the engine jolted them forwards.

"You people are so overdramatic." She sighed as her ship glided through the city buildings. "I'm the one about to give birth here," She sighed.

"You're sure about that?" Jack said.

"I don't wet myself on a regular basis." Fawks said rolling her eyes at him.

"Relax Jack, labour is a ridiculously long process, we've got hours."

"In a normal case." Jack said, turning to face Gwen. "Fawks fit nine months worth of development into seven. I'm worried labour could be fast tracked as well."

"I am not having this baby without John." Fawks growled.

"You might not have a choice."

"She's been in there seven months, she can last one more day." Fawks snarled.

A warning alarm went off and Fawks growled as two ships showed up on the radar behind her.

"We need to land and hide. C.O.N.O.R isn't designed to fight." Fawks said.

"Hub's too far." Jack said, watching the readings come up on screen.

"Fawks, these readings."

"Yeah, I know." Fawks grunted, noting the warning lights that were appearing on the dashboard.

"I know a place, but we need to loose those two." Jack said, nodding back to the following ships.

"On it," Fawks nodded, twisting the ship into a tight squeeze between tow buildings, one of the planes pulled up sharply but another tried to mirror the move and clipped its wing on the side of the building. It knocked off the ships balance and it spiralled out of control, Fawks smiled.

"Shoddy pilots." She muttered. Her eyes lighting up with an idea.

"I know that look, Fawks what are you planning?" Jack said.

"Were you in the dog fights in WWII?" Fawks asked him with a grin.

"Yes…why?"

"Did you ever play chicken?"

"What's chicken?"

"You head off with another pilot, head on collision, first to pull out is a chicken, except if you don't pull up soon enough…"

"Boom." Fawks smiled, twisting her ship around to face the opposing pilot and flew towards him, steel in her eyes. The opposing pilot had a similar look in his eyes as the two flew towards each other, nearer and nearer.

"Fawks." Jack warned.

The two weren't wavering, metres between them whittling away. Yards…feet…a metre.

Gwen screamed.

* * *

**I Know I'm evil :D **

**Review x**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/n and Review replies at end!**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Gwen screamed.

Last second the engine cut out and C.O.N.O.R fell from the sky. With a roar Fawks rebooted the engine and pulled up hard on the joystick, rocketing themselves skywards. The nose of the C.O.N.O.R merely clipped the tail end of the shepherds plane and the pilot lost control.

"If that's what you can do whilst in labour, what are you like in a real battleship?" Jack said stunned.

"Honey, you don't want to kno- ah! Fuck." She yelped, not finishing her remark as her stomach clamped down.

"Jesus," She hissed, flying C.O.N.O.R with one hand.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked.

"I'm having contractions in a space ship with crazy armed shepherds firing at us, what do you think?" Fawks snapped.

"Engine status at critical." C.O.N.O.R bleeped at them.

"We need to land." Fawks panted.

"Here," Jack said, typing a set of coordinates into the screen in front of him. The ship glided down into the gaps between buildings, leading them to a small warehouse just outside the city.

C.O.N.O.R groaned as the ship landed. Fawks stood up instantly and made for the door.

"Isn't it safer to stay in here?" Gwen asked.

"Engine at critical means in here is going to be flooded with uranium and petrol fumes, I'd rather not be poisoned to death, pregnant lady. Want to live." Fawks said, as the door creaked open. She walked out and settled onto the floor behind some boxes. Gwen and Jack followed her.

"C.O.N.O.R repairs damages and cloak." Fawks sighed, laying back against the box as another painful contraction rocked through her, longer than the first two.

"They're getting longer." Fawks growled.

There were several noises of engines and tyres on the gravel outside and some shouting in a foreign language.

Jack put his fingers to his lips. That however couldn't stop Fawks as her body clamped down on itself, trying to force baby out.

She cried out in agony.

"Can't you be quiet?" Jack asked.

"I'm giving bloody birth!" Fawks whispered back.

"Can't you do it quietly?"

Gwen hit him on the upside of the head. The voices outside got louder. Jack nodded to Gwen who shot a look to Fawks and then back to Jack.

"We'll come back for you," Jack whispered.

"What!"

"Don't worry." Gwen said, kissing her head and handing Fawks a gun as the two crouched by the boxes before sneaking around.

"Wait." Fawks hissed desperately. "Don't go."

Too late, the two had already snuck out, following the voices.

She dragged herself back so her back was against some crates and she was leaning safely hidden out of site.

She took several deep breaths.

"Tell you what kid," Fawks said, patting her swollen belly. "You've got rubbish timing."

* * *

Fawks was concentrating on too many things at once, she was trying to count how long the gap between contractions was along with attempting to stay calm. Meanwhile trying to listen hard for anyone who could be sneaking up on her and also the far off gunshots and trying not to think that they could be mowing Gwen down. Saying she was stressed was on understatement. She'd also starting talking to herself.

"Calm, calm, calm, calm, calm," She muttered. Almost biting through her tongue as another contraction ripped through her and she bit back a scream.

She'd never dreamed something could be quite this painful. She could live through being beaten within an inch of here life, shot, stabbed, all her bones breaking and being reformed, but this. She couldn't fight what was her hurting her this time, it was her own body, her baby. This was ridiculous, her pain hold was higher than this.

Her body didn't agree as she stifled a scream as another contraction rocked through her, they were getting longer and closer together.

Instincts screamed at her to duck and she ducked her head as much as she could as Jack's body flew over head. She twisted behind her to see a shepherd in a deep blue veil glaring down at her.

She twisted and pointed her gun at him. He regarded her with cold eyes for a second and then lashed out faster than she'd expected, smashing the handle of his gun into the side of her face, reflexes made her drop the gun he grabbed her by her hair and lifted slowly. She cried out in pain as he lifted her. Snarling as she lashed out, he caught her fist in his hand and crushed it with ease, her bones crunching loudly. Wait. That wasn't possible, no human would be able to do that. With her other hand she ripped the veil from his head and blinked in shock at the circuits that made up his skull.

Robot shepherds, she hadn't seen that one coming.

The robot merely stared at her, still holding her hair as she stood on shaking knees. There was no reasoning with this, it was programmed to protect its charges at all cost.

"Please don't." She begged. Thinking of the baby ready to be born inside her. The grip tightened on her hair and pulled her head back, she felt the cold barrel on her throat and she closed her eyes and did something she hadn't done since she was four.

She prayed.

The hand in her hair released her. And she wobbled on her feet.

"Miss me?" Came a voice of heaven. Fawks opened her eyes and broke down, tears slipping from her eyes. The robot was on the floor with a fist shaped hole in its chest.

"John." She choked out, as he took all her weight as she leaned heavily on him. She took him in, he had stitches just below one of his eyes and a scratch on the bridge of his nose, other than that he looked fine.

"Back up's here." Ianto smiled, taking Fawks' arm into his own. Fawks grinned at him but then her stomach twisted in on itself and she screamed, loudly.

"Gwen said we're having a baby," Jacky said, pulling on a pair of surgical gloves.

"Taxi!" Ben yelled from the outside of the garage as he leaned out of the SUV window.

"You going to make it?" Jack asked, bursting back to life.

"I'd really rather not give birth in a warehouse." Fawks panted.

* * *

"Come on, almost there baby." John soothed at her side.

"Shit…." Fawks groaned, she was red faced and sweat rolled down her neck back and face, Ianto at her side with a cool cloth wiping it out of her eyes. Within seconds of entering the hub Fawks had let out a scream so loud and packed with a huge power pack of demonic energy the glass in the hothouse had shattered out. The entire team had huddled in or around the edges of the medical bay, watching as Fawks screamed her lungs out in agony.

"Come on, Fawks you can do it," Ianto said, squeezing her hand.

"One more now, love," Jacky said.

"I can't…." She groaned.

"Yes you can," Jack assured her.

"I can't its too hard, ahh!"

"Come on, you can do it one more, ok.…"

"I can't…John, I can't…" She panted, her head rolled back.

"Come on baby, I know you can."

"Can't you do it for me?" She whimpered. John laughed a little.

"Come on Fawks. One more." Jacky said.

"Come on now, ok…PUSH."

Fawks let out a yell of pain and then there was a crying wailing noise. Fawks let her head roll back, panting, her tired eyes looking down at Jacky, who held a small pink thing that was making an awful amount of noise.

"It's a boy." Ianto grinned.

"He's so small…" Fawks said with a smile, instinct forcing her to sit up and reach for the crying pink thing.

Jacky went to clean him up.

"Where…Where's he going? Come back…" She growled, protective instinct kicking in as her baby was taken away, she was prepared to take on the Shadow Proclamation now.

"He's just being cleaned up." Ianto assured her, kissing her hand.

"But…tiny…baby.." Fawks mumbled incoherently, her head rolling back onto the pillow and trying to even up her breathing, endorphins pumping through her system.

"Here," Jacky handed the wrapped up bundle into Fawks's waiting arms.

"Oh…" Was all Fawks could say as she looked at the little pink human, well mostly human, he had a small tail. But he was perfect.

His full head of hair matched Fawks' a mix of browns and blondes. And when he opened his eyes, Fawks looked into grey ones that seemed to sparkle, just like her dad's. He'd stopped crying, taking in his surroundings with eyes looking far too intelligent for a regular new born, and in a motion not possible for a new born he gave her a toothless smile.

"Hello," John grinned. Leaning over her shoulder.

"Pretty baby… It's nice to finally meet you," Fawks cooed, too tired to stay awake but she didn't want to sleep, scared he was a dream and he wouldn't be there when she woke.

_Our baby. _The demon whispered in her head.

"Have you got a name?" Gwen smiled.

John looked into Fawks's eyes, the only time they had stopped looking at the bundle in Fawks' arms. John smiled at her, kissing her deeply.

"Not yet," They said at the exact same time after pulling back.

"Well, we'll stick with baby boy for now." Ben grinned.

John shifted so he was forehead to forehead with Fawks. The two didn't need to kiss, just resting against each other showed the intimacy between them.

"You did brilliantly Rachel. Fantastic." He whispered to her.

Fawks smiled and yawned.

"Come on," Jack said quietly to the team, leaving John, Fawks and the tiny new member of Torchwood alone.

"Can I?" John asked Fawks, offering his hands out for the baby. Fawks only managed a nod as he scooped up the bundle of blankets. Fawks lay back against the pillows and wearily looked over at John and her baby. A huge wave of love washing over her for her family.

Exhaustion clamped down on her hard like a huge wall crushing her. Her last sight before she fell into unconsciousness was John singing quietly in a foreign language to the baby.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you baby," John smiled down at her. "Sleep now, we'll be here."

Her last thought fighting through and she could have been dreaming but she could have sworn that an answering thought that wasn't her or her demon or any voice she could recognise but only a high voice filled with all new emotions echoed in her head.

_**I love you. **_

* * *

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Let's be honest, who wouldn't want to tell Ianto they love him :D Err… well, I'm thinking the time scale ranges from 2 weeks at least to 4 weeks, not very exact I'm afraid but you'll see why in a mo! **

**Aviarianna O Lorein : *evil laugh* Love cliff hangers :D However, I dare not keep you waiting long :P**

**Ziggymia123: hehehe, I know I'm evil, it's fun tho :D Look how quick I'm updating for the sake of your hair here ;) Yeah, John isn't exactly known for his ability to think things through :P and I don't blame Fawks for not wanting the baby to be born without John, always calm in a crisis :D**

* * *

**Ok, so here's the thing guys, I have this god awful thing some of you may have suffered from called Writer's block. The ideas are there, floating somewhere in my mind and I know what they are but I can't get them on paper, at all I start typing and pfft. It just doesn't come out right. I've tried everything to get rid of it and nothing, I even googled for cures and none worked. So! Here's me asking for favours *blush* **

**Think of it as a little challenge, any stupid ideas you may have, anything lurking in the back of your mind, and slot them into my little world with Fawks and John and the team, it could be anything it doesn't have to make sense or follow my plot of events, it could be before Fawks even joined Torchwood or her adventures outside Torchwood, it doesn't even have to be her, it can be anyone as long as it's in my world, it could be set throughout any of my stories. **

**I don't care if you completely destroy them or its only two sentances long anything. **

**Just write something and tell me in a review or pm and I'll give it a read! Also, if anyone can guess Baby's name I'll give you a sneak peek of what's to come and even if you can't and I decide I like the names you've guessed better, you get to name him :D**

* * *

**Anyway... REVIEWS ARE LOVE :D **


	31. Chapter 31

**The first bit of this was written by Ziggymia123 in response to my little challenge so a big WOOOOOO for you, and I'm a dedicating this chapter to you :P :D **

**I'm so glad you've all responded like you have, I'm really looking forward to see what you do :D:D:D:D**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : WOO for the acceptance of the challenge :D can't wait :D ****Yeah, well, if Fawks had been right about it being a girl her ego would have swelled to ridiculous proportion :D I'm betting around now you're very confused as to how we get from here… to what you've got :P *evil laugh* you'll have to wait and see :D**

**Ziggymia123: This one's for both you, and your hair ;) You may recognise the first bit :P Props going out to you here, not only were you the first one to respond but it's so epic they've been made into awesome characters in my story :D:D**

**Aviarianna O Lorein : Oh please do! I'm so excited :D:DD:D:D**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

"So, who are we looking for?" The sister asked, head tilted at an angle that could not be comfortable. "Yes, and what is the bio profile?" the brother continued, mirroring his twin's position. Both of them were in their late teens, with pale hair and eyes. Their faces looked like they rarely smiled, and the way the moved was too alien to be completely human, despite appearances. "Target: Fawks," the ship computer chimed.

"Wait, The Fawks?" The brother said confused, frowning at the computer.

"Shh." His sister snapped.

"Gender: Female. Species: Half human - half unknown."

"Hm. Another half-breed," the brother remarked, earning a glare from his sister. The twins listened closely as the computer gave them all known information on their target, including supposed date of death and the recent sightings.

"It sounds like a challenge," the sister said, smiling briefly.

"When do we ever back down from a challenge?" her brother asked her.

"So we are going to Earth then, around 2011," she told him happily, punching a few numbers into the computer.

"I don't think we've ever been to Earth before," the brother mused, waiting for his sister to finish.

"You're right," she smiled as the air around them began to glow gold with Rift energy. "So, pretend to be lost, and gain one of the team's trust?"

"It's worked before," the brother nodded, "I say go for it."

The ship shuddered and jerked through the Rift before popping through the other side into the cool night air.

"Systems failing," the computer beeped, causing the twins to look up in alarm. "Crash imminent."

"Looks like we won't have to pretend," the sister growled, still frantically trying to stabilize their ship.

"Great," the brother snapped, "At least land somewhere that won't kill us!"

The sister snarled under her breath, before steering the ship into an open field outside the city limits. They crashed with a bang, and a large orange fireball rushed brother groaned, and slowly opened his eyes.

"You okay?" he asked, looking over when he got no answer. His sister was gone.

* * *

Fawks chuckled to herself as Michael McIntyre pranced about on the small portable DVD player at her side, the television at the foot of her bed would make to loud a noise to use. Stretching out in the bed and smiling as she shifted to lie on her stomach, a luxury she hadn't been able to indulge in for months. The bedroom door shut quietly and Fawks turned her attention from the comedian on screen to John.

"He's fast asleep again." John said, shedding his shirt and getting ready for bed.

"How fast asleep?" Fawks said as John slid in next to her, pressing himself against her.

"Very," He whispered in her ear. Kissing just behind it and letting his lips roam down towards her neck.

"John, I'm trying to watch this." Fawks moaned. The comedy show had suddenly become a lot less appealing. "And I'm tired." She murmured as he pushed her gently onto her back.

"I'm not doing anything," John murmured against her skin, kissing his way down her neck.

"Really?" Fawks gasped, as he bit down over her pulse point, making sure to leave a mark.

"Just making sure you're all healed up, you went through a traumatic experience last week." John smiled, one hand tracing patterns down her ribs whilst the other wound round her back, skilfully unclipping her black bra.

"We shouldn't…" She whispered. Catching his face in her hands and pulling him up to kiss him. Trailing her tongue across his lips and delighting in the taste of toffee apples and smoked wood. He pulled back and smirked at her.

"You're right we shouldn't…" He smirked as she growled.

Fawks purred as John left a trail of hot kisses down her stomach, leaving slow deliberate love bites across her abdomen. She moaned softly under his treatment and then her mobile rang. Loudly. And in the room next door came a screaming cry.

Fawks sighed.

"What do you want, Torchwood or Kam?" John asked, looking up at her.

"Well, I need to get some air. So I'll go for Torchwood." Fawks sighed.

"I'll take Kam, then." John said, sitting up. Fawks reached over to the now silent mobile.

_1 new message._

_Spaceship, we need one of you?  
__Toes xxx_

Fawks rolled out of bed as John did the same. She pulled on her combats and smiled as she pulled them tight. She loved being her, alien metabolism sped up the loss of her extra pregnancy weight and all she was left with were a couple of stretch marks and bigger hips. She was dressed before John so she dashed into the pale blue room and leaned over the crib.

"What's a matter?" She cooed, leaning into the steel crib, they had had to buy a new one as the wooden one hadn't lasted long against the little baby boy's strength which he had gained from his mother. She picked him up and cuddled him close.

"Shh, I have to go save the world but Daddy is going to be here and I'll be right back," She kissed the little boy.

"We'll be fine," John smiled lifting him out of her arms. "Look at me, stay at home dad,"

"Always thought you would be, Hun." Fawks smiled kissing Kam and then kissing John and leaving out the door.

* * *

"This better be important or life endangering, I was busy." Fawks sighed, climbing into the SUV.

"Yeah, the hickey on your neck shows it," Jess smirked, sliding in next to her.

"Please you're just jealous you're not getting any, because your new beau isn't putting out."

"I've only gone out with him twice," Jess retorted.

"Damn shame. After your first date he was clearly put off," Fawks joked. The two spent the trip to the outskirts of the city bickering until Jack threatened admin for a month.

"It's quarter to 3 in the morning, I should be in bed with my boyfriend fast asleep." Fawks complained. "Waiting to wake up and see my baby, I shouldn't be driving to a sheep filled field to examine a- whoa…" She trailed off her complaints as they drove around the corner and viewed the destruction. It wasn't a field anymore, the earth had been overturned and what grass was left was on fire, the cause of the destruction was half buried in the earth. The remains of a silver futuristic ship was crumpled and bent around itself.

"Reckon anyone living is in there?" Jess said.

"Let's find out." Jack said, making his way around the destruction. Ianto, Jess and Fawks followed stepping there way around the fires and chunks of disrupted mud.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Jack called hesitantly.

"Someone help me!" Was a male voice from inside.

"Christ," Fawks murmured.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out." Ianto called in.

"How we going to do that, the door is jammed shut?" Fawks stated, nodding at the crumpled door. Ianto thought for a minute and then headed back across the field.

"Are you hurt?" Jess called in.

"No, but I can't find my sister. She's just disappeared."

Fawks took the scanner of Jack and searched typed a few commands in.

"Jack, negative spike." She said quietly.

"Rift took her."

"I don't know, it doesn't feel like it,"

"Feel like it?" Jess asked confused. Even Jack looked confused. Fawks laughed at him.

"You've been on earth to long, Harkness," She smiled. Jack's eyes widened in realisation and he turned to explain to Jess.

"Radiation bleeds out the rift but if it takes someone there's enough to sense it." He went on.

"Here…" Fawks said, gesturing around the field "Not so much,"

Ianto came back and held a crowbar out to Jack.

"Thanks," Jack smiled.

As Jack struggled with the door, Fawks made her way around the perimeter of the ship. Something was off. She just couldn't place what. She took in the damage on the ship, under what once could have been a wing was a small symbol. It was an upside down seven or a backwards L, trapped inside a bright blue square. She frowned at the symbol. A strong sense of déjà vu ran through her, she frowned, taking a step forward to run her fingers over the symbol.

"Fawks." Jack called over before she could touch it.

"Yeah, coming," She said turning back to the front of the ship, still trying to remember.

As she met back up with her team mates they were helping a pale haired boy out of the ship, he didn't seem hurt, just a little shaken up.

He looked about 19, blonde almost white hair and his movements seemed unpractised, inhuman. The same feeling of familiarity washed over Fawks.

"What's your name, kid?" Fawks asked, hand on her gun, unsure.

"Atsu." He said, turning to look at her, his eyes took her in and then turned to the other members of the team. "Have any of you seen my sister?"

The team looked around uncomfortably, sharing looks with each other.

"I'm sorry, she's been taken by the rift," Jack said gently.

"Rift?"

"Crack in the space time continuum," Ianto explained.

"A crack, what happened to my sister then?"

"She was taken, I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do."

"Isn't there anything you can do to get her back?" He asked them, seeming almost desperate.

"She might fall back through, but she may not be the same," Jack said gently. "I'm sorry, come on. Let's get you out of here."

"The rift never closes, the chances are small but it can happen." Jess assured the blonde.

"Turns out you can't just put some sealing glue on it." Fawks said.

"Funny when you tried though," Jess smiled.

"Glue monster," Jack laughed, leading Atsu away from the ship.

"Took Gwen ages to get that out of her hair." Ianto laughed.

"That was funny when she tried to explain to Rhys why she had an unknown white substance in her hair." Fawks laughed.

* * *

**Every review I get is a new toy for Kam and who doesn't want to give a cute demon baby toys ;) :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Your getting another today for 4 reasons. 1. You probably won't get another update until the weekend. 2. You're all amazing 3. I hear some of you are having a bad day, so this is to cheer you up and 4. I love Kam. He's epic.**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Glad it cheered you up (see no. 2 and 3 ;))**

**Ziggymia123 : Be proud of yourself, you've made an epic villain ;) how did you guess, yeah he does :D Hope you enjoy :D **

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Fawks was drawing in her old leather book, trying to hold a squirming baby on her lap at the same time, her baby boy didn't find the Torchwood couch interesting enough, he wanted to go and hit the keys on daddy's computer, but after the first time when he'd accidentally sent them into lock down the team had deemed that Kam should probably stay off Admin duty until he could read.

"Kam…" Fawks sighed, looking down at him. He looked up at his mother with a look of confusion, obviously not understanding that not all the attention was on him, which he wasn't too happy about.

"Will you stay still, I'm trying to draw." Fawks smiled at the baby. He gave his mother a look of disgust that was a mirror of her own irritated face and then let out a squeal of delight as Llewellyn padded over to the couch. The huge fire lion settled down at Fawks' side and put his head on her lap, Kam yelled out in delight before putting both his hands on the lion's nose.

Lou let out a big huff that blew Kam's hair back and the baby wailed in delight. Gurgling at the lion happily. Kam liked cats, the moment John and Fawks had taken him home he'd taken one look at Porter and it was love at first sight for both of them, Fawks usually walked into Kam's room first thing in the morning to find Porter's green eyes peeking out from underneath the crib, daring a stranger to try and approach and feel the wrath of his sharp claws. Equally, Kam would scream every time John would say a bad word against the feline. It was a little strange how quick he was picking up on things, he was only a week old and he could already sit up on his own and laugh. Fawks shrugged it off as faster development bound to slow down, exactly like when he'd been conceived, he'd bolted to four weeks in a day so surely the same ideas were applied in the outside world too.

"For the mean time we can put you in a hospice," Jack said to the blonde boy, as the two made their way out of the medical bay. "We'll keep an eye out for your sister but you have to realise she may not come back," Jack said gently.

The two walked past Fawks, Lou and Kam on the couch and as Fawks scribbled in her book she had the sense of someone watching her.

She looked up into the pale calculating eyes of Atsu, as Jack led him out of the hub. Kam whined.

"No, I don't like him either," Fawks said soothing the infant. Watching warily as the door rolled shut. She kept her eyes lingering there for a second before turning back to the infant on her lap.

"I don't trust him, what do you think?" She asked him.

"I think you're insane, counselling with a newborn and an alien lion." John laughed, picking Kam up and spinning him round.

"His opinion is usually better than yours." Gwen said, lifting Kam from John's arms.

Kam was going to be the most spoiled person in the world. He'd been in the outside world for 8 days and hadn't been left alone for more than 5 minutes. Not that he minded he adored being the centre of attention, if he was left alone he would cry until someone picked him up.

Ianto walked past handing out coffee and as he walked by Kam screamed, reaching out for Ianto.

"He's busy, K," John smiled, ruffling his son's hair.

"Kam." Fawks corrected, pouting at John who rolled his eyes at her.

"What's the matter with K?" Jess asked.

"That's not his name." Fawks mumbled.

"You've become one of those mums." Ben laughed.

"What kind of mum?"

"One of those ones where everything has to be perfect for their precious bundle of joy."

"Well, it does." John said.

Kam wasn't listening he was still trying to get Ianto's attention. He turned to huff at Gwen, clearly she wasn't making enough noise.

"Ow!" Gwen jolted, not dropping him but jumping a little. "He just gave me a static shock." She said.

"Sorry." Fawks apologised. Picking him out of her arms. "My bad." She said, as another static shock came from him. "I've told you to stop doing that." She told him. He merely wailed and reached for Ianto again.

"Toes, do me a favour here?" She said, holding him out.

The Welshman placed down his tray and grabbed the baby.

"What?" He asked him. Kam laughed and settled himself into Ianto's arms. "I won't be allowed to do any work now, will I?" Ianto smiled at Fawks.

"Nope." She said, grabbing John's hand. "But we will,"

"Where you going?"

"Weevil hunting!" John called.

"Ten quid says they don't even make it out of the garage." Ben laughed.

* * *

"Where've you two been?" Jack asked, as Fawks and John strolled back in the hub.

"Where do you think, weevil hunting," Fawks said, flattening her hair down.

"Where's the weevil?" Jess laughed.

"It got away." John said easily.

"Mhmm." Jack laughed.

"What did you do with the freaky kid?" Fawks asked, eyes scanning for Kam, he was safe with Jess, happily emptying the contents of her bag onto the floor as she kept picking them up, delighted with his new game.

"Don't say that," Gwen chided.

"He was though," Fawks shrugged.

"He was weird," Ianto agreed.

"I hooked him up with some accommodation and we'll have to get him adapted here,"

"I feel bad for him, loosing his sister and everything." Gwen said sadly.

"What did you did with the ship?"

"It's waiting for you in garage," Jack said.

"Yummy, spare parts."

She headed down the stairs and picked Kam up on her way. Jess looked over at her gratefully.

"Wait until you get one, it's a nightmare," Fawks laughed.

"Never, not for me," Jess shook her head.

"I thought the same." Fawks said. Turning her attention to the wiggling baby in her arms. "Best thing in my life." She gushed kissing him as he tried to reach for Jess's eyeliner.

* * *

"Entertain yourself," Fawks said, placing her tatty leather bound book in front of the infant. He gurgled happily as she positioned the remains of the ship so she could see both him and her work.

It was times like this, when it was just the two of them, Fawks could swear they could read each others minds as second nature.

She hadn't even been consciously thinking that she was hungry and within seconds Kam had wailed and screamed until she'd picked him up, even then he hadn't stopped, he'd only stopped when she'd grabbed a bar of chocolate and started eating. Likewise she had been busy pulling out cables and wires when she'd turned and headed over to Kam, and before he could begin crying opened the leather book for him so he could look at her sketches.

John had picked up on it as well, Fawks knew just before he was going to cry and she could always tell why. He'd come to the conclusion that they were both part demon, the same demon. Or at least the same demon DNA, and so they were somehow linked. Fawks just claimed it as "mother knows best."

Fawks ran her hands over the strange symbol, trying to think where she'd seen it before, she was sure she had. She looked over to Kam.

"You don't happen to know, do you?" She smiled at him. He ignored her, looking intently at the book. "Kam?"

He looked up at the sound of his name. Looked at his mother for a second before looking back at the book, he blew out a low raspberry.

"What?" She asked, leaving the symbol and picking up baby in one hand and book in the other.

"It's a warship." She told him, looking at the sketch of the tank like space ship. "They used to roam the streets I grew up on, breaking up trouble, scaring the people half to death."

Kam blew another raspberry.

"Yeah, and that's not even the worst they did, they had a team of assassins called the Ragoras. I beat them a few years back. And occasionally if they really had it in for you they would employ bounty hunters and all sorts."

Kam whined.

"Don't worry, I'd never let them get you, and besides, I'm a legendary unbeatable figure. They tell bounty hunters stories about me, when they're camped around a campfire in the dead of night, I'm a horror story. You'd have to be the most idiotic or desperate person alive if you were trying to get me."

* * *

"Sister, are you there, can you hear me?" Atsu called on a communicator in his dingy room. The only thing he was getting on his communicator was static and a beating noise like a large heartbeat.

"Sister?"

No reply. He sighed sadly. Wiping furiously at his eyes, she would laugh if she saw him crying over her.

No he wouldn't shed any tears for his fallen sister. He would finish the job. Through the short amount of time he'd spent inside the Torchwood Institute and the few glimpses he'd had of the target Fawks. The actual legendary Fawks. She hadn't been executed like the rest of the universe believed, he smiled as he thought of the glory, bringing her to the council alive. Blackmailing the government, all that power lay in one person.

However, Atsu wasn't stupid. He knew the legends, Fawks was impossible to catch, to trap. To kill. He'd been raised on the stories, everyone had, she was timeless, a hero and villain. And he was going to bring her back alive.

He knew her weakness, one thing no one else would. The baby she kept so close. It was unmistakeable as hers, the same hair, the same smile. And the tail was a big give away too. All he needed was access to the infant. If he got that, Fawks would be putty in his hands. He could have all the power in the world he knew the only weakness that the legendary Fawks had.

Kam.

* * *

**Review X**


	33. Chapter 33

**Still waiting on some challenge replies, remember it doesn't have to be big, I'm really excited to see what you've got :D**

**Ziggymia123 : Well, he has just lost his sister and Fawks does have quite a large amount of money on her head, and she can be used for blackmail… you'll have to wait to see how it turns out :D He's so much like this in your mind because I'm secretly stealing your dreams… ;) **

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : People deserve to be spoilt ;) I'm guessing from your e-mail you got your new story arch, the first point of your email may have been subtely mentioned here, what can I say, you lot inspire me :P :D (I'll point out right now, I'm so uber excited it's unreal, I'm as excited for What's in a Name as I am about Who coming back! I can't wait :D ) I'm giving nothing away about your inside info, you'll have to see how it all pans out.**

**Aviarianna O Lorein : I think he's just being naïve, or stupid :P Suspense is good for the soul, keep that in mind ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

"Why do you never sing nursery rhymes?" Gwen asked, as Fawks sang softly to Kam who was falling asleep steadily in her arms.

"Have you ever listened to any nursery rhymes, they're terrifying." Fawks said. And if you listen to the words they're violent. Goosey Gander threw someone downstairs, Ring around the Rosies is about the plague and don't get me started on Teddy Bear picnic. He's better off with what he gets." Fawks said. "It's like when I was pregnant John tried to put Mozart on, not a chance, he was listening to My Chemical Romance and Adele the whole way through." Fawks smiled placing him in the small travel cot. And gently putting him on the couch, Llewellyn lay down in front of him protectively.

"He couldn't ask for a better big brother," Fawks whispered to the lion. Lou simply looked up at her as if to say 'Well, duh.'

* * *

"It's so quiet," Fawks whispered. "And I don't just mean because Kam's asleep, I mean, like, there's been no weevils, no rift alerts for days." Fawks said.

"I know, I don't like it." Jack said, his hands on Fawks' shoulders. "It's too quiet,"

"Do you want me to wake Kam up?" Ben joked.

Ben didn't have to, with a jolt as if the rift had heard their words a huge spike showed on the monitors.

"Whoa! That can't be good," Fawks said, leaning back on her chair.

"Definitely not, come on, we may need everyone." Jack said.

Fawks looked to the travel cot.

"We can drop him off with Rhys on the way." Gwen said. As Fawks went to the couch to pick up the cot Lou stood and growled at her. He had never growled at her before. His mane blazed into a fiery whirlwind around his head and the lick of flame on the tip of his tail blazed.

"Lou?"

The lion looked up at her with big amber eyes, pushing her away from the cot.

"What is it Lou?" She asked him. He mewled at her quietly, before sitting himself squarely in front of the cot.

"Rhys is going to look after him, we'll be right back, I promise." She kissed his nose as bent to pick up the cot.

The lion watched them leave with sad eyes, sitting and waiting at the door.

"He's probably going to be out cold for a while, he sleeps like a log," Fawks said quickly.

"But if he does wake up, just read him a chapter of this." John said, passing Rhys a thick book.

"We've got to go." Jack called over to them.

"Love you, Kam." Fawks whispered kissing his head.

"Love you," John did the same.

"Let's go." Jack yelled.

"Good luck!" Rhys yelled after them as they piled into the two separate cars, C.O.N.O.R and the SUV.

* * *

"Jack, we should be picking up energy signals by now," Ianto said, reading over the scans the SUV was taking as they got nearer the location.

"Maybe it's cloaking itself."

"You can't cloak rift power," John's voice came from over the intercom between the two cars.

"John's right, it's too scrambled."

"Unless you're powerful." Jess said solemnly.

"It could be a shield or something." Gwen reasoned.

Fawks voice came over the intercom.

"Or a diversion."

The SUV pulled up behind Fawks' Lamborghini like spaceship.

Her, John, Jacky and Ben were stood outside the car, facing the same direction.

"What is it.?"

"I want to say trap. But I'm not seeing any big danger." John said. The rest of the team looked in the same direction, a piece of metal that looked like one of the security scanners at the airport but it was a lot higher up. Hanging from the middle with what looked like barbed wire was a body of a young male. His pale chest bare. With the letters

T O R C H W O O D

carved into his chest. A note was taped to the metal of the frame. Jack tentatively walked forward and reached out and took the note. He opened it and frowned.

He passed it to the rest of them.

It was the backwards L in the box Fawks had seen on Atsu's ship. Something in the back of her mind slotted into place.

"I know-" She began but Jack had reached out for the body to help cut him down when the male's head had snapped up, and his mouth had opened, gushes of sand poured from his open mouth, darting at jack, his face, eyes ears, Jack backed off trying to brush the sand away but it was swarming at him like bee's. Ben pulled Ianto back, the team watching in shocked horror, as the sand forced it's way into Jack. Leaving rubs and cuts across his face and beating around him. Jack let out a choking noise and dropped dead, Ianto went to rush towards him.

"No." John said, pulling him back.

"Don't touch him." Jess said. Taking a step further away from Jack's corpse.

"I've got an idea." Fawks said slowly. Taking a step forward,

"Rachel…" John warned as she neared Jack's body.

"Wait." She told him. Drawing her twin guns and holding them steady.

She kicked Jack's foot with her own and his head arched back, and sand gushed from his mouth.

"Fawks!" Gwen yelped as the sand rushed for her. Without even thinking Fawks squeezed the trigger and bullets shot out from each gun, one hitting the recently alive Jack in the centre of his forehead and the other hitting the male's body in his chest. The Sand dropped onto the ground.

"How did you know that would work?" Gwen asked her. Fawks looked up at her and smiled.

"I didn't that was a total guess, bloody glad it worked." Fawks sighed with relief.

"Reckless, but effective," Jack panted, still lay on his back on the ground.

"Sorry." She said, helping him to his feet as Ianto did the same.

"What does this mean?" Jess asked, picking up the note that had been disregarded in the attack. Fawks memory kicked in. Her mind rushed through her thoughts and memories faster than she could follow, it was her demon running through the thoughts, coming to conclusions, she was just being taken along for the ride.

Her eyes widened in panic as her mind settled on a conclusion.

"Geminara, bounty hunters…" Fawks mumbled, still trying to think through everything the other half of her mind had realised.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" Ianto asked her, seeing panic begin forming in her eyes.

"It's me… I've been seen across the universe since I died… time agent's could follow the traces… but they know about the rift, they wouldn't send one of their own… not with so few… The Geminara… they…" She trailed off. She looked up at John.

"Kam." She said quickly, rushing past the rest of them, getting in her car and screaming "Find him!" before the door even shut. Fire burst from the exhaust as the ship burst forwards, heading for Rhys and Gwen's house.

* * *

The door was kicked in when they got there.

And the house was on fire.

Fawks was out of the car and rushing towards the burning house as the SUV squealed to stop behind them.

She heard Gwen's scream but wasn't listening, she ran through the house and listened, the black smoke causing her eyes to water and her throat to tighten as she breathed the burning air.

There was a cry from one of the room's upstairs.

"Kam." Fawks yelled up. She charged for the stairs but was blocked by the ceiling that had fallen down around it.

She growled as the screaming got louder, two voices now. She opened her wings and launched herself up and over the falling rafters, heading up higher into the smoke, practically blind now, she couldn't hear anything over the screams and roaring fire. That was why she didn't hear the almighty groan of the ceiling as the rest of the roof fell in. She yelped as the ceiling hit her squarely in her back, the skin on her wings surpassing pain into the dull ache of numbness as her skin burned under the flames.

The screams continued and she forced herself up. Now crawling up the burning stairs. She pressed the com in her ears.

"Anti-gravity canon in my car, get it and listen for my signal." She said to whoever was listening.

She reached the door, locked. She barged it with her shoulder. Little Owen and Rachel cowering by an unconscious Rhys crying, fearing for their lives and their dad's.

"Owen. Where's the baby." Fawks asked, smashing her elbow through the window. She yelled out loudly into the night and heard shouting and running feet coming around the house.

"Bad man, took him," Owen cried. "Hurt daddy, locked…"

"Shh, it's going to be ok," She soothed him. Picking him up and looking out the window, a spotlight now positioned at the window, she helped Owen climb out.

"This is an alien what-cha-ma-call-it. You'll be fine." She said as she let go of him and he simply floated in the light. She did the same with Little Rachel, and then leaned down to check Rhys' pulse, he was ok.

She slapped his face lightly. He jolted up, confused by his surroundings, Fawks didn't give him chance to ask.

"Where. Is. My. Son?" She said deliberately.

"Blond fellah, hit me, I don't know… I'm sorry."

"Let's go, this place is coming down." Fawks said, her voice getting frantic. She practically pushed Rhys out of the window. Before turning back to the burning house. She ignored the outside world, the choking fire, the screams from outside. The pain.

_**Kam. Baby, can you hear me, where are you, show me baby? Where?**_ She thought frantically.

Nothing. Nothing at all.

_**Please. Please hear me.**_

_A field. A smell of barbeque and burnt grass. Mud. Lots of mud. And a scary stranger blonde hair, pale eyes. Frightened. Want Mama. Want Dada. Want Unk Toe. Scared…_

Fawks pulled herself out of it. She knew where they were, she didn't even touch the spotlight as she launched herself out of the window, wings burnt and damaged beyond immediate repair. She hit the ground and rolled on impact.

Forgot to tell Torchwood where she was going. Too busy.

* * *

Kam needed her.

* * *

**I'm being evil again, aren't I?:P**

**Review x **


	34. Chapter 34

**Believe it or not we're coming to the end my friend's, there is a little more to come here and then we're reaching the end of Old, New, Borrowed and Blue. Granted, it was meant to end after Chapter 14, but you lot made me want to write more, but we're ending with this story soon, but most likely not forever, Fawks is stubborn, she doesn't like to be put in a corner.**

**Ziggymia123: hehehe… I like Atsu, he's an epic villain, I'll tell you something, he's not done yet ;) as for his sister…just you wait and see.**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Insanely jealous, I have to wait another week until my holidays, grr…You're not the only one excited, I've been in agony waiting for more and all these little clues are torturous, I can't wait!**

**Aviarianna O Lorein : There will be carnage, but I'm not saying when, I'm just saying, do you remember Fawks' bad dream ;) That's all I'm saying, you'll have to wait and see :D**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Fawks lungs were burning from a mix of the amount of smoke she had inhaled and her labouring breaths as she tried to force herself to run faster.

Faster. Faster. Faster. She needed to go faster, what if she didn't make it. What if she lost Kam. What would she do. She didn't know, he had taken over her entire being quicker than she could have ever thought possible, the little charismatic baby that was a perfect mix of herself and the man she loved. She couldn't loose him, she knew she would survive if she did, she wouldn't have a reason to live, not anymore, not without Kam.

She skidded round the corner and vaulted the fence, rift energy buzzing in the air. She saw a blond figure running across the field, she drew a gun from her hip and still sprinting forward, took aim and shot a single bullet straight into the back of his leg. He fell sideward hitting the muddy ground hard. Fawks vaulted the fence, kicking the blonde's hand hard away from the gun he was reaching for simultaneously pulling the screaming infant from his arms. She wrapped Kam tight in her embrace only a second before shifting him so he was securely on her back, his little hands locked into her hair. Her wings half open as a protective barrier around him. She turned to face the threat, the blonde looked up at her. He was only a boy, 19 at most. Driven by desperation and grief. He'd picked on the wrong mum.

"Leave. And never come back. Tell no one of me and I will not kill you." She said sinisterly. "Tell anyone. About Cardiff. Earth. And I will hunt you down and personally kill you." She said coldly. "Now. Get out of my sight." She growled pointing to the light hue of the rift in the distance.

"Run." She hissed. Atsu glared, but she cocked her gun and used it to point to the rift.

"I can easily change my mind and make you suffer, which you will if any more hunters are ever here."

The blonde sat up and without taking his eyes off the demon, made his way, limping and bleeding to the rift. He looked back at her.

"This isn't over." He growled.

"You'll regret those words." Fawks snarled.

"You'll regret letting me live." He hissed. Turning his back as he dissolved in the rift.

Fawks waited until the rift had completely closed before she took Kam from her back and hugged him close to her chest. Murmuring to him in Welsh, a comfort for the both of them. The SUV pulled up next to the field and John nearly tackled them both.

"Never. Do that to me again." John whispered, kissing Fawks and Kam, hugging them both tight.

"Is domestic life always this dramatic?" Fawks smiled, leaning into John's touch.

"Only at Torchwood."

* * *

"Well, he's sleeping through the nights now, and no more nightmares for any of us, I think we're turning out to be actually pretty good parents." Fawks said, sliding into bed next to John.

"I know, scary right?" He laughed.

"Terrifying."

"As scary as this?" John whispered. Leaning over her and placing a delicate velvet box in front of her. She looked over her shoulder at him and then back at the box, staring at it as though it were a bomb.

"You said you would, after he baby drama, and Kam turned out to be some awesome drama." John said. "I still want to, don't you?" He asked her.

Kissing her neck as she turned to open the small box. She let out a low huff. Opening the small box and raising her eyebrows in surprise at the ring. A delicate slender white gold ring, with small diamonds running in a slash through the middle. Her throat went dry. It must have cost a small fortune.

"I…uh…" She paused. At a loss to what to say.

"You will?" John whispered.

"Err…" Fawks was still a little shocked, the little diamonds glinting at her.

"Say yes." He whispered.

"This has got to be cheating," She murmured, purring as his lips trailed slowly down her neck.

"Not cheating." John whispered. "You want me to." He said.

"Mmm… You can't show me a pretty ring and then seduce me into marrying you, it's oh…" She moaned softly as he pulled her up on top of him., allowing him better access to her neck.

"Immoral," She finished breathlessly.

"Everything we do is immoral, I'm a rouge time agent and you're a wanted criminal, we're not exactly the most righteous pair." John laughed. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look in his eyes.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to marry me, be with me forever." He said. She looked down at him, his green-grey eyes sparkling up at her.

"I do…" She whispered.

TTT

"Kam, for goodness sake will you put your sock on!" John laughed as he tried to pull the little sock over the baby's foot, he would manage, but then when he turned to pick up the other Kam would have pulled off the garment and was waving it around like a victory flag.

"Mama, would you come here and help?" John called over his shoulder, Fawks came in, pulling her hat on her head, ready to leave if it weren't for her trouble maker son. Honestly, she didn't know where he got it from.

She picked Kam up and hugging him to her chest.

"Will you stop pulling off your socks," Fawks told him, he looked up at her, concentrating hard and then, in complete clarity in a high voice said.

"No."

Fawks gasped, so did John.

"He spoke," John stuttered, Fawks laughed and gave a little cheer.

"No!" Kam said again, delighted in the reaction he got. "No, no, no, no,"

He reached out with his little hands and happily put them against Fawks' cheek.

"Can I have a kiss?" Fawks grinned.

"No!" He said happily, before kissing her.

"Can Daddy have a kiss?" John said, cuddling Kam.

"No!" The little boy said happily, and when John leaned forward to kiss him, Kam put his hands over John's lips.

Fawks laughed and leaned over kissing John. Kam made a noise of protest, patting away his mum's face.

"What?"

"No!"

Fawks got the distinct impression she'd just lost her fiancé to her child.

* * *

"Come on!" John said as he'd entered the hub, "Everyone out, let's go,"

"Where are we going?" Jacky asked.

"To the park!" Fawks grinned.

"Why?" Ianto asked.

"Because, it's sunny, my baby can talk, and I'm getting married." Fawks said simply. There was a delayed reaction to the news as everyone went through what she said and then a mix of celebration for her until Kam stole her limelight from John's arms by shouting a loud and clear.

"No!"

Fawks lounged back in the sun, bees were lazily drifting around the flowers as she lay in the grass. Jacky, Jess and Gwen talking amongst themselves beside her, Rhys, John and Jack arguing on how to cook the steaks they had bought on the barbeque, Ianto had given up trying to reason that the only one with a decent attempt at making half edible burgers was him and made his way over to the girls and Ben had gone to get drinks.

"Let's see it then?" Gwen asked, looking down at Fawks who was lounged across the grass.

"Hmm?" She looked up at them lazily.

"The ring?"

"Oh," She lifted up her left hand on which the delicate ring now seated on her ring finger glistened.

"Wowza," Jacky stated. This set them off again chatting about previous jewellery and different wedding arrangement Fawks could have, etc. etc.

Ianto lay down beside her, squeezed her hand with a smile, not needing to say anything else, and with Fawks looking in the direction of Kam and Rachel and Owen, who were playing "Torchwood" just a little way away. Fawks couldn't quite figure out the rules, but what she could work out, Kam was an evil alien warlord and Rachel and Owen were fighting his evil invisible minions.

Kam wasn't really focused on taking over the world, he was too busy watching a butterfly flutter near by. He reached out for it, but it flew away. A delicate frown appeared on his face and he leant forward, onto all fours and crawled after the butterfly.

"Kam…" Fawks warned, he turned back to look at his mum. "Careful…"

"No!" He said, continuing on his way, Fawks went to stand up, but Ianto put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"We can still see him, relax,"

"I'm overprotective, aren't I?" Fawks smiled.

"You always have been," Ianto laughed.

The butterfly had settled half way up a tree, Kam reached the tree and looked up at the butterfly, he grabbed hold of the tree and very unsteadily pulled himself into a standing position, one hand still on the tree he reached up for the butterfly it flew off as his hand approached it. Kam tried to follow it but once he released the tree he promptly lost his balance and fell over. This time Fawks did rush over to him as he began to cry.

She scooped him up in her arms and kissed him.

"It's alright, it's ok," She soothed. He looked up at her with sad eyes and then back to where the butterfly had disappeared, his lip quivered as he watched it fly away.

"Shh, don't cry," Fawks soothed, kissing his forehead. She leaned down and put her hand on a flower where a little ladybird crawled over her fingers, she lifted it up to show Kam.

"Looky, a ladybug." She said softly, showing him the little red beetle. Carrying him back to where she'd been sat.

She lay back down next to Ianto, Kam sat in front of her, watching in delight as the ladybird scuttled along her fingers.

John sat down next to her, Jack and Rhys followed, all of them slummed on the grass under the trees, Ben returned with lemonade and beer, along with a load of plastic cups.

"Say bye, bye, buggy," Fawks said, as the ladybird scuttled into the grass. Kam waved happily, before yawning widely. Fawks smiled, putting him in a little travel cot and kissing him lightly as he smiled up at them, she gently rocked the crib she munched on her steak and sipped her lemonade. Everyone smiling and laughing. Fawks looked around her, and felt a huge sense of relief, her family, all together, happy, laughing. Life was perfect.

The chances of it staying that way. Very slim.

* * *

**Fawks' ring is going to be on my profile!**

**Review x**


	35. Chapter 35

**Right, here you are, I have been battling writer's block for you lot, hope you enjoy :D And, Fanfic has been having problems and I haven't been able to get on, sorry guys , but we're here now! **

**Ziggymia123 : I'm going to be sad to see this go to, but we are going out with a bang, and who knows, knowing Fawks, we might be back. Yeah, Stupid morals… Fawks might regret them …**

**Aviarianna O Lorein : Definitely, which sucks really :P Oh, yes, a lot more than just pregnancy**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I think you have a few chapters to go, but we are coming to a close unfortunately, I'm so curious about your challenge response now, oh the suspense :L :P **

* * *

**Chapter 35**

The perfect day wasn't brought to an end by an alien invasion or a rift related disaster. It was brought to an end by the welsh weather. The sun that had shone so brightly was battling with the incoming clouds, as though god had realised he'd accidentally given Wales too much sun and now was covering them in thick cloud cover, and undoubtedly the steady drizzle that would follow.

"Yuck," Jess complained, standing and taking cover under the tree.

"Come on kids," Jack said, pulling his coat on. "Home time,"

* * *

Alexandra Hope, Alex to her friends, rolled her eyes as she left the club, sick of her boyfriend flirting with any other pair of legs he could see. She waved to the bouncers and headed home as the storm started, rain steadily pouring down as she rushed to a bus shelter, growling as her phone flashed a low battery sign at her. She looked down the empty street, the buses would have stopped by now, she would be walking, she tightened her coat around herself. She was about to take a step out from under the shelter when a rustle of movement caught her attention.

She twisted to look at the bins that had moved.

"Hello?" She called out cautiously. The bins rustled again.

"Someone playing stupid back there?" She said, taking a tentative step forward as she did the buzzing light of the bus shelter blinked out. Alex let out a small gasp spinning to stare up at the light but the last thing she saw was a black blur charging at her and the faint glimpse of light blonde hair. A blood curdling scream echoed down the street.

Torchwood showed up half an hour earlier.

"Jesus," Fawks yelped, taking a step back, under the buzzing light of the bus shelter was the bloody, shredded remains of Alex Hope. The body in no way resembled that of a human even what could have once been a human. It was a horrible gory puddle of mess with chunks of limbs in it.

"Alexandra Hope, 19. She was walking home in a storm, someone heard a scream came to have a look and this was here, they called the police."

"At least it was quick, bouncers said they saw her leaving the club not 10 minutes before this was reported." Ianto said, grimacing at the mess.

"Do we know anything that could do this?" Gwen asked. "Not a weevil?"

Jack shuck his head.

"No weevil could do this. I've not a clue what could." He said sadly.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say something with big ass claws…" Fawks said.

"Come on, let's take her back to Jacky." Jack said.

Fawks was about to get in the SUV when a familiar smell prickled her nose. She turned and scanned the surroundings by the bus stop. Frowning into the night, shaking her head as she climbed into the SUV.

_**We're imagining things, The Geminara aren't stupid.**_

She sat back as the SUV drove off, yawning, babies and Torchwood were a deadly mix of sleep deprivation.

TTT

In the morning Fawks came in with Kam sat securely on John's shoulders, he'd learnt a new word.

"Mama!" He said happily.

"What?" Fawks said, turning to him.

"No!" He laughed.

John laughed as they trotted down to his desk.

"Don't let him try and eat the keys," Fawks reminded him as she headed to the medical bay where Jack and Ianto stood side by side. She trotted over and put her arms over both their shoulders, sliding between them.

"Have we figured out what our big bad is yet?" Fawks asked.

"Nope,"

"Except for the obvious, big, bad and messy." Jack grimaced.

"What was the story?"

"Wild dogs?"

"More like wild lions," Fawks said.

"Despite this new scary monster you seem to be in a chipper mood," Ben said.

"Kam learnt how to say Mama before Papa," Gwen explained with a smile. Fawks grinned.

"Sense of achievement, let me have this," She laughed.

* * *

Kam had been crying for nearly two hours now. No one knew why, he had been fed, changed he'd had a nap, he wasn't bored.

"John, please, just take him for a walk or something." Fawks said, handing him to her fiancé, "I'm going insane and I need to finish this report, please."

"Fine," John said, bundling him up, trying to soothe him. "See you soon," He told them, "Say goodbye Kam," he murmured to his son, Kam merely snuffled into his dad's shoulder. He waved as Fawks gave a little wave in his direction.

TTT

Fawks was typing up the last three words of her report when the cog door rolled open to a limping swearing Ben and a worried looking Jess.

"What happened?" Jack asked as Jess helped Ben down into the medical bay.

"We caught up with the weevil, but as we went to catch it, it sort of cowered and ran off to the nearest man hole cover it could find,"Jess said.

"We turned to see what had scared it off," Ben continued.

"And this big black shadow gushed down the street," Jess said. "And attacked us,"

"Are you ok?"

"My leg is a bit messed up." Ben grunted. He pulled his jean leg up and showed a big bloody mess on top of his shoe.

"Yow," Fawks pulled a face of disgust, "I bet that hurts,"

"Yup," Ben nodded as Jacky pulled on some surgical gloves.

"Vashta Nerada?" Jack questioned.

"He'd be dead if it were," Fawks said. "And they wouldn't have left such a mess of Miss Hope."

"What the hell could it be?"

"Or they be, could be more than one."

"After it attacked you, where did it go?" Gwen asked.

"Into the sewers, sharpish, as though it couldn't stand the sunlight." Jess said.

"Whatever it is it's got five very big claws," Jacky said, stitching up Ben's now numb leg.

"Know anything with five big claws?" Ianto asked.

"Me when I loose my temper," Fawks said. "But other than that, nope," She said, popping the "p".

"I don't know," Jack said.

"John's taking his time," Fawks mused, heading down to her desk. She reached for her mobile and picked it up just as John's name flashed up on screen.

"Hey, I was about to-" She was interrupted.

"I've got something of yours," Was a cruel feminine voice. Fawks blood ran cold.

"Who is this?" She snarled.

"Now, now, let's not be rude, you're friends deserve to hear this too,"

Jack and Ianto turned to catch her eye, she didn't look at them, she simply picked up a wire from her computer and slotted it into her phone.

"That's better," The voice said.

"Who is this?" Jack asked again.

"You knew my brother." The voice said. "Now, Torchwood, how's everyone feeling?"

"Ben!" Jacky yelped, the ex-soldier had flung his head back with a choking noise.

"Ah, young Ben, you must have got on the wrong side of one my friends," The voice said.

"What are you doing to him?" Gwen yelled. Ben was slowly turning blue, choking on nothing, froth beginning to bubble at his mouth.

"Me? I'm doing nothing, it's my friends, they have a bit of a nasty way of reproducing. You may be familiar with them, Miss Fawks. I believe where you were born they told bedtime stories of the Ombra Quiteal."

Fawks' eyes widened in panic.

"Jacky! Get away from him!" Fawks yelled, the doctor looked up at her.

"Now!" She yelled, Jacky rushed up to her side.

"I'm sorry, Ben," Fawks whispered, drawing her gun and pointing at the choking man. Memories rushed to her, she'd spent weeks teaching him to forget his morals, they'd sat for weeks arguing on the better type of gun to use in different battles, one day when John had had to work late Ben had come round and helped her when she'd been so heavily pregnant she couldn't reach the remote, he's sat with her and let her rant out her worries, her fears, then he'd sat and watched chick flicks and ate ice cream all night. Ben was a good guy, he shouldn't have to die. Fawks took a deep breath. She had to, she squeezed the trigger.

"What the hell are you doing!" Jack asked, barging into her and making her miss, the bullet missed Ben and ricocheted back into the main hub, the glass of the boardroom shattering as it was hit.

"He's gone!" Fawks growled. "We don't kill him and more of those shadow killers will come out of him, he dies or all we do!"

"Oh Captain," The voice on the phone said. "You should have listened to your demon, too late…"

Ben let out a horrible noise as his head whipped back and he fell back onto the metal table with a thud.

"Get out! Go, now! Run!" Fawks yelped, turning her back on Ben and shoving Gwen towards the exit.

"Now!" She roared. Jack hesitated at her side.

"I won't leave,"

"Yes you will. Jack you can't die, millions of these things can come out of you, now get out!" She shoved him and Ianto towards the lift.

"What about you?" Ianto said, grabbing her hand as she turned to go back to her desk.

"I'm covering for you," She said, running to her desk and typing in a series of commands.

"Llewellyn!" She yelled, the lion bolted out of the kitchen, she pointed to the slowly moving lift.

"Go with Ianto!"

The lion whined at her.

"NOW! She snarled, Lou yowled but ran and took a running jump up onto the lift.

"I'll catch up!" She yelled.

"Don't you want to know about your baby?"

The voice asked.

"No, I'm good," Fawks said, ignoring the voice as she typed furiously on her computer.

"Or your fiancé?"

"I'm still good," Fawks said.

"Oh, Young Ben has woken up," The voice laughed sadistically.

Fawks looked over to the medical bay, Ben had sat up, but his head was still twisted back at an angle. He stood up and slowly made his way up the stairs.

Fawks grabbed the piece of paper that shot out of the printer. And then turned and looked sadly at the approaching Ben.

"I'm sorry, Benny Boy," She said. Leaning and pressing enter on her keyboard, an alarm went off in the hub.

"Self destruct, 3 minutes."

"Ianto's going to murder me for the clean up," Fawks sighed. She pressed three buttons on her vortex manipulator and shut her eyes tight.

* * *

**So, it's all coming down now, Review x**


	36. Chapter 36

**It's short, and you're all going to hate me for it, but I'm sorry, ok, I had too…**

**Ziggymia123 : Hell yeah, and no you should be proud of yourself, you've created an epic villain :P Your questions will be answered my friend, as for your mood, well…**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Yes I had to destroy the hub, it was a necessary loss ok, you think you're annoyed now… Meh, I'm all ready excited, Doctor Who ad on today I literally went "eee!" Same, 5 weeks and I'm doing all my exams, whoopee :/ **

* * *

**Chapter 36**

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go," Fawks yelped, hitting the ground hard and rushing forward.

"What?"

"Bang, one minute, run." Fawks panted, shoving forward.

The explosion caught all of them, knocking them off their feet. Fawks rolled and her wings slapped hard against the concrete knocking the wind out of her.

"What have you done!" Jack yelled.

"Saved a good portion of the Cardiff population." Fawks said. Sitting up, and standing.

"Where are you going?"

"To go save my baby from a psycho sibling."

"And John?"

"Him too," Fawks said.

"We're coming with you." Jack said, helping Jess onto her feet.

"No, you're not, you're going to go find a safe place to stay and try and set up some sort of base where we can figure out what we're going to do." Fawks told him.

"Rachel this screams trap." Ianto said.

"I know, and have you ever tried putting me in a trap, it's stupid, she'll figure that out. And we'll be back before you know it."

Fawks said, turning and heading off.

"Fawks!" Jack called after her.

"Look, Jack. If I don't go on my own she'll just kill them." Fawks said.

"She might not even have them." Gwen said.

"Would you take the risk if it was Rhys or Owen or Rachel?" Fawks said. Gwen met her eyes and nodded, she understood.

"Jack she's right," Gwen said quietly to the Captain.

"I know where we can go," Jess said. Ianto met Fawks' eyes.

"You better come back."

"I will," Fawks assured him. The fire lion at the Welshman's side took a step towards his demon mistress.

"No, Lou, you go with them, look after them whilst I'm gone, ok?" She knelt down and left a kiss on his nose. He nodded and let out a low snuffle.

"See you soon," She said, heading in the direction of the co-ordinates of John's last phone call.

* * *

_This is a trap, this is a trap this is the biggest most obvious trap ever, what are we doing? Dangerous person and a trap._

_**Kam and John could be here.**_

_Yeah, could! They might not be._

_**I can't risk it. Can you?**_

There was silence for a minute as Fawks climbed higher up the stairs, the co-ordinates were on the rooftop of The Red Dragon Centre.

_No._ The demon whispered.

Fawks drew her gun as a shadow in the corner of her eye moved.

_**I think we're in the right place.**_

She ignored the shifting shadows, her mind set on one destination. The number of shadows increased as she got higher, she finally opened the door onto the roof and saw a blonde haired man wringing his hands nervously.

Fawks growled menacingly at him. He looked up at her and she blinked in shock.

It was Atsu, only he had aged rapidly, now in his late 50's. His pale eyes looked around nervously.

"You can't hurt me," he said hoarsely.

"Where are they?"

"Shadows won't let you," He rambled.

"I said. Where. Are. They?"

"She won't let you, not me, not me…"

Fawks took a step towards him but was stopped as she was tackled forward and surrounded by black. Sharp claws ripped into any flesh it could finds, the black was like a deep tar, ripping and suffocating, she tried to yell out but her mouth was filled with the black, claws ripping closer to her throat, blood pooling out of her. Then a something grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her out, she gasped in air as she was dragged from the sea of black, a deafening roar above her as a large orange snarling blur leapt over her.

"Lou?" Fawks questioned, the black shadows recoiling as the lion snarled and his mane of fire blazed.

She looked up from her healing wounds to Atsu, who was stood on the corner of the roof smiling slightly. With a roar Fawks jumped up and charged at him, pushing the two of them down of the roof. She opened her wings and launched them both across. But as she opened her wings a weight pushed hard on her back, one of the bones on her right wings gave a loud crack and pain rocketed through her, she yowled as the three fell. She hit the gravel hard, but didn't have a chance to pay any attention as Atsu kicked her hard in her stomach and scrambled of to the side, she was about to chase after him when the black substance wrapped around her again, more claws, more pain, then it stopped with a whoosh. Fawks looked at where it had been, confused, until a loud horn blared beside her, she just twisted off the tracks as the train whizzed by.

She leapt to her feet and sprinted in the direction Atsu had fled. He wasn't moving very fast as he still had a strong limp, she grabbed him and twisted him round, her fist meeting his jaw with a loud thud, she brought her knee up as she slammed his head down and his nose gave a satisfying crunch. She pulled a rope from her hat and wrapped it tightly around him and then slowly dragged his unconscious body back to the train tracks.

That's when she heard it, an animalistic wail.

"Llewellyn." She whispered, looking down at Atsu. She dragged him to a skip and hefted him up and into it, closing the lid for now. Then she bolted off back to The Red dragon centre, her wing broken so she drew the metal cylinder from her belt, and flicked a switch the orange rope of the plasma whip buzzed slightly as she drew it back and flung it as high as possible, the whip stuck and she tugged it a few times to check it was stable. Then she twisted a small dial on the cylinder and with a clunk, rushed up the side of the building.

"Lou!" The shadows had swarmed now and the fire lion wasn't visible any more.

With force Fawks didn't know she had she pushed her psychic wall out, the shadows squealed and scattered leaving a shape lay on the floor.

"Llewellyn!" Fawks yelped, running to him.

The lion was splayed out on the roof, his breathing laboured and gashes ran all along his sides.

"Lou," Fawks whispered, dropping to her knees at the large cat's side, she picked up his large head and placed it in her lap.

"Hold on, Lou, I'll go get help…" She muttered, turning to gently put his head down when he reached out to her with his large paw, a low snuffle making it's way out of his nose. He looked up at her with tired amber eyes, so full of love.

"Don't die," She whispered, hugging his head in her arms. He purred to her quietly.

"I told you to go with Toes, and keep them safe." She whispered, tears slowly forming, she blinked them away angrily. The lion snuffled closer to her, and looked up into her eyes, she could practically see him thinking the words.

"You needed me more,"

"You can't go, Lou. How would I explain to Kam that his big brother isn't going to be around?"

The lion simply rested his big head in Fawks' lap and let out a small purr. Fawks ran her hands across his proud flaming mane as it slowly began to dim.

"Don't leave me Lou," She whispered, a tear sliding down her face, Lou's laboured breaths slowed as his mane slowly dimmed down into nothing, leaving just the light on the tip of his tail which now resembled the wick of a candle, with a breeze of the Cardiff weather, the light went out.

* * *

**I know, I know, I'm sorry, I didn't want it to happen either I was litterally crying when I was writing it, it took me ages. **

**More soon, stay tuned… And one more thing, **

**REVIEW X **


	37. Chapter 37

**Ok, so you're all mad at me, I get that, I'd be mad at me too, and I want to be all redeeming but I had too, ok, I'm sorry, I'm as equally upset as you are… maybe more, Lou was my pet too : (**

**Aviarianna O Lorein : I am so sorry you didn't get a review reply last chapter, I posted it up before your review came up for 35 my apologies! True, it would be weird if the hub DIDN'T blow up :P Be concerned, I am and I'm the author :/**

**Ziggymia123 : I'm sorry! I had too, else Lou would have jumped in all heroic and we couldn't go where this is going, just, stay tuned.**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : I'M SORRY! Oh, come on, I had too, what if I fill in some gaps of What's in a Name with my dirty imagination? Will I be forgiven, maybe just a little? **

* * *

**Chapter 37 **

Fawks buried her head in the orange fur of her animal friend, using his fur to soak up the tears that slipped down her face.

"Aw, how sweet." Came a cruel feminine voice, Fawks looked up from Lou's neck to glare at a young girl with long pale blonde hair and pale eyes, Atsu was stood at her side holding a basket. "The little girl and her pussy cat,"

"Where's Kam and John?" She snarled, placing Lou's head gently onto the concrete and standing to her full height. Nearly a full head taller then the blonde girl in front of her.

There was a cry from inside the basket in Atsu's hands.

"Kam!" Fawks made to run forward but the blonde girl pushed her back and shadows surrounded them.

"You're going to come with me, quietly."

"Where's John?"

"I don't actually know. Brother, what did you do with the Time agent?" The woman turned to Atsu.

"Sleepy in sewers," Atsu said quietly.

* * *

John woke with a start as rats scattered away from him. He looked around himself and frowned, trying to remember what happened, they'd been in the park, it had gone dark, and something had hit him hard in the back of the head.

"KAM!" He yelled out, looking for any sign of his boy. He stood and looked around, from the look, and smell, of his surroundings he was in the sewers. He rushed to the nearest ladder he could find and slowly made his way up. As he pulled himself onto the surface he froze at what he saw, Roald Dahl Plass no longer exited, it was just a crater in the ground.

"Oh…Rachel!" He screamed, pulling himself up onto the surface and running towards the rubble.

"Anyone!"

There was a low bleep and from somewhere under the rubble was the noise of an engine.

"Hello!" John called again, seeing the rubble shift.

The rubble moved to reveal a proud black spaceship standing tall.

"Hey, C.O.N.O.R!" John laughed happily. John lowered himself down into the rubble and made his way to the ship, he unlocked the door and walked in and sat in Fawks' chair.

"C.O.N.O.R, find Kam," John said.

"Searching, Kam Falcon Hart… location unknown."

John growled under his breath.

"Find Rachel,"

"Searching, Captain Rachel Falcon… location unknown."

"Sweet goddesses." John sighed. "Find Jack."

"Searching, Captain Jack Harkness…" A bleep and a set of co-ordinates came up.

"Good," he smiled. "Take me there?"

"Engine failing."

"Brilliant." John sighed.

"C.O.N.O.R, eject A.I. and come with me," John said.

"Yes Captain." The mechanical voice said. The lights went out around the ship and from the radio climbed out a small mechanical spider, it scuttled down the dashboard and climbed up onto John's shoulder.

"Let's go,"

* * *

John slid open the door to a small warehouse.

"John!" Were cries from the four people in there.

"Where's Gwen, and Ben?" John asked.

"Gwen is taking Rhys and Owen and Rachel out to her mums. And Ben…" Jack explained everything that John had missed, Ianto having to take over to explain in a sad voice about Ben.

"Where's Fawks, and Kam? She went looking for you,"

"I was in the sewers, it went all black and someone hit me hard, we have to find them," John said desperately.

* * *

Fawks was shoved into a painfully boring room, Atsu threw the basket in after her and she caught it even before it could touch the ground she opened it up and pulled her crying son out of it, wrapping him tight in a hug.

"Shh, it'll be ok, Mama's here, don't you worry, I'm here, we're going to be ok," Fawks promised, not knowing if her words were true. She leant back against the wall and slid slowly down it, keeping Kam close to her chest.

It was hours when the door opened and the blonde girl walked in, Fawks stood again, twisting Kam round so that he was sat securely between her wings.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kakra, I'm a part of the Geminara. But, you already knew that last part."

"Geminara never hold captives or kill civilians." Fawks growled.

"This is no longer a matter of the Geminara."

"Then what's your issue?"

"My brother…" Kakra paused, her voice softer, almost caring. "He's not the same as he was, _you_ sent him into the rift."

"Would you rather I killed him?" Fawks snarled. "Besides, I never saw you there to rush to his aid."

"You're rift stopped me." Kakra yelled, the soft tone to her voice gone. "After the crash, Atsu's escape pod failed to activate, mine did, however your stupid rift changed it, rocketed me into god knows when," She shuddered visibly. "But I don't regret it, my friends are here, now."

"Ombra Quiteal, they don't exist, they're about as real as the Easter bunny or the Tooth Fairy." Fawks snarled.

TTT

"They were just ghost stories the people of the Vegas galaxies told their kids to keep them out of the forest at night." John explained to the rest of the team.

"How are we going to find them?"

"And how do we kill those shadows?"

"You can't kill and Ombra Quiteal," Jack said.

"Yes, but Ombra Quiteal, don't exist!" John argued.

"Never mind this!" Ianto yelled across them.

"We need to Find Fawks and Kam. Agreed?" Jacky said, jumping to Ianto's aid in case he needed any.

"Agreed," The two agents said quietly.

"Where we going to look?" Jacky mused.

"How about we follow him?" Jack asked, looking out the window. John Ianto and Jacky followed his gaze. Stood outside in the drizzle was a blonde haired man. He was simply stood and watching them, as if he'd been there the entire time.

"There's nothing else we can do," John shrugged, pulling his red Jacket tight around him.

"Everyone ready," Jack asked, checking the ammo on his Webley. "Let's go."

* * *

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, I want you to suffer," Kakra said simply. "Like you forced my brother to suffer."

"And what are you going to do?" Fawks snarled.

"You'll find out." Kakra sang, turning and leaving the room, on her back Kam whined into her shoulders.

"Shh, baby." Fawks whispered, twisting to take him in her arms. "I won't let anything happen to you,"

* * *

Fawks wasn't sure how fast the time was passing, though she felt like she'd been sat in the cell for hours, with nothing to look at she'd coaxed Kam into a troubled sleep, he had his little hands twisted into her grey vest as if he was scared he'd loose her again.

The door opened and Kakra surrounded by shadows poured in, the shadows danced around the plain room and circled them like wolves.

"It's time," Kakra smiled coldly. She clicked her fingers and the shadows pounced. Fawks felt the sharp claws on her arms, trying to pry her arms away from Kam.

"No!" She roared, lashing out and trying to keep Kam close to her chest but there was too much, too many, Kam woke up with a terrified cry as he was picked up by a pale pair of hands.

"Get your hands off my baby you bitch!" Fawks roared, electricity crackled through her bones and sparked out so of the shadows falling back, but as some fell more joined the fray, coming out of nowhere, nothing. Coming out of the dark.

She fought and fought but one soon wrapped itself around her neck and soon she felt her lungs aching for oxygen her head was getting heavy and with Kam's cries still in her ears she felt herself being pulled reluctantly into unconsciousness.

She woke to a hard kick in her stomach. She rolled onto her back with a groan.

Looking up into the cold eyes of the blonde woman.

"Where's Kam," She demanded, sitting up.

"He's fine, I have nothing against your baby, you're the one I want to suffer, you were the target. This is your fault." She snarled, showing some emotion at last.

"Look what I found," She said, showing what looked like barbed wire but instead of dull grey, it was a light bronze. With the strand she ripped it across Fawks' cheek, she yelled out as it cut her. It didn't hurt, it burned. And the cut didn't heal, it just continued to sear painfully. The pain jarred a half buried memory. Drake's bronze knife. That had been made out of the same metal.

"This will be fun." Kakra smiled, cruel humour shining in her eyes.

* * *

Atsu led the Torchwood team into a large room, in the corner, sat on a small pile of baskets was Kam. He wailed out when he saw Torchwood.

"Kam!" John yelped, rushing to his son but walls of shadow whipped around the infant as John neared him.

"Now, Now," Said Kakra, walking out of a room and removing a bloody pair of surgical gloves. "You must be Captain John Hart, and the Torchwood team. Correct?" She asked in a tone which clearly showed she already knew the answer.

"Yes. Where's Fawks?" John snarled, his eyes constantly darting to Kam, the shadows had gone back to ground level now but were still hovering around.

"Brother, could you please go get our guest," Kakra said kindly. The older man looked at his twin nervously, wringing his hands again.

"Trust me she's in no state to even blink, let alone fight," Kakra said simply. Atsu nodded and headed into the room Kakra had exited from.

"Why are you doing this?" Jess yelled to the young blonde.

"Because I can." Kakra said simply. "Now silent Torchwood, I have no quarrel with you," As she said it more shadows emerged from nowhere and threw a wall between them and John, leaving John isolated and alone.

"Now, Captain Hart." Kakra said. "I'm not completely heartless,"

"You had me fooled." John snarled.

"Temper, Temper. I want your fiancée to suffer in everyway possible, so I'm leaving the choice down to you," Kakra laughed softly.

"What choice?" John demanded.

"The choice between your son's life. Or Fawks." Kakra smiled cruelly.

"You pick."

* * *

**Ok, so, this probably won't help with the whole thing of please don't hate me, will it? * nervous face* stay tuned kids.**

**Even if you do hate me, leave me a review, and guys, if you were John, who would you pick? **

***evil laugh here* :P**

**REVIEWS ARE LIFE SAVERS WHOSE LIFE WILL YOU SAVE TODAY?**


	38. Chapter 38

**So, you must dislike me a little now, but I'm sad to say this is the penultimate chapter of Old, New, Borrowed and Blue, ever! *gasp* So, here you go guys.**

**Ziggymia123 : Yeah, she is insanely evil, but strangely the most fun to write for, (clearly something wrong in my mind to enjoy torturing my own character : | ) I think when Atsu went into the rift something changed him and so he's a bit scared of most things, and Kakra is still his sister, so it's natural she cares. As for Fawks, well, she's in a bit of a pickle : (**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : *sheepish smile* have I mentioned how much I love you recently…( you're not going to like me much here…)**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

"You pick,"

John looked to the door that had just opened, Atsu, was dragging a bloodied sheet out, it was bumping along the floor, Atsu dropped it at his sisters feet. She looked down at the sheet and with one foot kicked it on its side. A bloody mess rolled onto the floor.

"Fawks!"

"Go on, then, John. Pick."

"Me, take me." John said immediately.

"That wasn't your choice. Her," Kakra said, kicking Fawks' onto her back. The demon lay on her back, her face wasn't recognisable anymore.

"Fawks!" Was Jess's yell.

"Tick tock, John, we won't wait forever."

John looked between the woman he loved and his son, Fawks barely recognisable.

"Me…" Fawks croaked. "Take me…" She whispered. Coughing blood now.

"It's not your choice," Kakra growled.

"it's…me you want, to…suffer." Fawks panted. "Let them…go,"

"Rachel…" John whispered, her gold eyes fell on him.

_**I'm dying anyway babe. I won't even make it out of here…**_

**I won't loose you again.**

_**I don't want to loose Kam. **_

Fawks looked in her lovers eyes. And saw his decision.

"No…" She croaked. "No, John… no." She shook her head.

"I-" John stopped. "What happens to who I don't pick."

"Depends," Kakra said. "We either kill Fawks or take her with us and blackmail the government with her."

"And Kam?" John demanded.

"I think we would take him with us, he's young, he has potential to be one of the greatest bounty hunters alive, or we kill him and make his own mother watch."

A small sob came from the body on the floor.

"Please…" She begged. "Me… not him, just take… me…"

"You're taking to long Captain." Kakra sang. "Brother?"

Atsu approached his sister, and she leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. His eyes lit up with a faint glimmer that he used to have.

He clicked his fingers and the shadows surrounding Kam darted over to surround Fawks.

"No!" John yelled as they rose up to form around her. There was a series of bloodcurdling screams as they formed a dome around her already injured body.

"Rachel!" Ianto screamed.

"Her!" John screamed. "Fawks. I pick Fawks!" He yelled desperately. The shadows stopped moving.

"No!" Was a drawn out scream as Kakra smiled maliciously. She ordered Atsu to take Kam away. He had began crying at Fawks' screams.

"No." Fawks roared. Throwing her hand out towards the blonde. Bolts of electricity darted from her fingers, darting across the marble floors, and crackling around and catching up Atsu's leg. Simultaneously, burning up Fawks' forearms with the power of the current running through.

Fawks panted as Atsu yelled out in pain, snatching up Kam non the less as the shadows in the room went insane.

Fawks didn't have eyes for anyone else, forcing herself past her own limits to bring herself to her feet, Atsu looked behind him to see Fawks glaring and slowly making her way towards them.

Atsu did the clever thing. He ran.

With a burst of speed and power that Fawks' only just registered were properly her last reserves she bolted forwards, her eyes slipping in and out of focus, Torchwood were providing to big a distraction, enough to keep Kakra and her realms of shadows at bay.

Atsu fled out of the building they'd been inside and Fawks didn't even register where she was as she raced after the screams of her child. She did pause as Atsu leapt across a set of tracks.

Train Tracks.

Her mind blankly recognised parts of her dream from so long ago.

* * *

Baby.

* * *

Stolen.

* * *

Train crash.

* * *

She didn't care. She had to get Kam, he was her world now, and she would put him in front of anything.

With a snarl she leapt across the tracks, following the blond male who was racing in front of her. He paused and looked down to his wrist. Fawks realised in a moment of horror. He had a vortex manipulator.

"No!" She cried pushing herself faster, her muscles burned and seared in agony, fire burning through her.

Kam looked over at Fawks from Atsu's shoulder. He screamed out to her, reaching with both hands, struggling in Atsu's arms.

"No!" Fawks roared, leaping forward, diving into what would be have been Kam and Atsu. But within the same second, Atsu had pressed one single button on the black leather strap and disappeared in a flash of blue light, taking Fawks' world with him.

She crashed hard onto another set of tracks, the gravel scuffing the already open wounds across her body.

"No!" She screamed at the empty space. She didn't have time to react, a horn blared to her left, very close, she was blinded by a single white light as a train roared along the tracks.

* * *

"Pull back." Jack roared, pulling John backwards by his coat, heading for the door.

"Fawks?" Jess questioned, looking between the rolling shadows.

"If she's still alive we'll find her later." Ianto said, dragging Jacky backwards.

"Ianto's right." John said, trying to not let his voice waver. "We need to get out."

"And her?" Jess snarled, gesturing to Kakra who was watching them struggle with an amused expression.

"She's too strong." Jack said quietly.

"We need to go!"

The Five of them turned heel and did something every single one of them hated. They ran.

TTT

Panting and gasping as they reached the little warehouse.

"We need to move," Jack gasped. "They know we're here."

"We need a car."

"Come on." Jacky said, standing straight and racing out, the rest hot on their heels.

"Where are we going?" John asked. Piling into a jeep on the street, Jess had hot wired it suspiciously quickly, and offered a shrug to Jack when he asked how she had done that. Jacky had floored it and was driving silently as across the skies of Cardiff the daylight was blanked out by hundreds and thousands of clawed shadows and the sinister echoing laugh of Kakra.

The remainder of the Torchwood team settled into a mournful silence, John looked back to the city, in the back of his mind he could swear he heard the blaring horn of a train.

* * *

Fawks woke up with a groan. Amazed at herself.

**_Screw Jack and his coming back to life trick, I'm god damn impossible to kill._**

Thinking this she did come to the realisation she couldn't actually move. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard, her mind protested but complied, her spine. That's all she could fix and with a deep set frown that's what she did, it hurt more than she could imagine, as the pain of her neck downwards regained it's feeling with the reconnection of her body.

She cried out as her body racked with pain let itself express itself. Then she remembered, Kam. The pain of her body was nothing compared to that, she had lost. She hadn't been fast enough. Strong enough.

She'd failed.

He was gone, forever.

* * *

**Even if you hate me now, please review xx **


	39. Chapter 39 Part I

**This was all meant to be one chapter, but it's really quite long so I've split it in two!**

**It's the beginning of the end my friends. Thanks for the ride.**

**Ziggymia123 : So, yeah, you have hating rights but this chapter is pretty epic, and you might dislike it but it's good so you might mot :D She is fun to write for hope you enjoy.**

**Bad2Wolf2Mcgee : Did you get my blackmail? :P Am I forgiven? Because if I'm totally honest what I sent you was pretty good if you ask me :P Anyway! Thank you :D **

* * *

**Chapter 39, part I**

I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

In cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way

Shadow of the Day - Linkin Park

Fawks held onto her hat as the train whizzed by, she was sat on a high wall on the edge of the tracks, no one knew she was here. She didn't want them to know. She didn't want anything. She was numb. She had been for weeks, maybe months, she wasn't sure.

She took the cigarette from her mouth and looked blankly at the flaming tip. She held it out and then slowly, pressed her fingers onto the flames. Her skin hissed at the contact, a red angry mark forming on her fingers, but she didn't feel it. She couldn't feel. Her skin healed in moments, new skin forming over the burns, leaving a little pink mark. She tilted her head and watched the fire licking up the paper and tobacco, putrid smoke trailing from it.

Fawks was waiting for the storm she knew was coming she'd been waiting for weeks, though it could have been years. She was lost in the grey meaninglessness of pain. But at this moment it was a sickeningly nice day.

The humans could pretend the hell they were in was just a dream, they could go to work, they could see family, just as the sun was out. As night fell people would lock doors, board up windows. Nightfall brought Satan out to play.

Fawks was not so lucky in this respect. Even daylight was hell, she couldn't feel anything but the pain, the loss. She couldn't look the man she loved in the eyes without feeling a glimmer of hatred for him. It was an impossible choice, he shouldn't have had to choose. It was her fault, that he was put in that position, but she already hated herself so much, she needed to hate others to.

Torchwood was disbanded, in hiding like most of the city, not daring to come out and face the wrath of the shadows. Ben and Llewellyn were dead.

The rest of them were being hunted.

Fawks was under order to be kept alive, made to suffer. She was already suffering. She was broken and her soul was shattered.

This was all her fault, Ben and Lou dead. The city in ruins. She should suffer, yes. But not them. Fawks looked up at the sunlight. It was highest in the sky, noon.

* * *

"This isn't their fault." She muttered, holding her hat as a train went by. "What are you doing sitting here, the only one deserving this suffering is you." Fawks told herself. She unwrapped her criminal mind from wraps of sorrow, maybe she could kill two birds with one stone.

Set her city free, and kill that bitch and maybe, just maybe find her son.

Her son.

Those words broke her again and the hope she had to be able to fix everything was taken away with the next passing train.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" John asked, pacing.

"It's impossible," Jack said, speaking to himself, sounding broken and exhausted. Ben would have strategies. But his weapon expert was… Jack couldn't even think the words.

I lost another.

He didn't even know where Fawks was. She'd disappeared after Atsu and never come back. He only knew she wasn't dead because Kakra would have had Fawks' death being shown on every monitor in the country. John was in agony.

"There must be something." John raged.

"Don't think you're the only one whose lost something here John!" Ianto yelled over.

"I lost my girl and my son. In the same moment, is there even any point pretending she still loves me! I would hate me, now. I do!"

"Don't." Was a voice at the door. Fawks walked in and slid the door shut behind her, rainwater dripped from her hat.

"Fawks…"

Everyone breathed in relief. John didn't go to her, she would push him away if he had.

Ianto on the other hand had no reserves, he wrapped her in an oxygen depriving hug, one she returned lightly.

"I don't hate you. I just… can't…. not anymore." She said, to anyone it wouldn't make sense John only sighed sadly and nodded.

"I understand,"

"I'm going to go rip Kakra's spine out of her stomach. And save the world." Fawks said simply.

"Fawks if they catch you, they'll kill you." Jack said.

"Babe, I've got nothing left to loose," Fawks said with a cold smirk.

"This is suicide," John said.

"Let me do this, I want her dead, and I'm the only one to get in without being killed, Kakra wants to kill me herself,"

"You need to do this, don't you? To try anything." Ianto asked.

Fawks nodded.

Jack sighed deeply and nodded, wrapping the demon in a hug.

"The most heroic villain I've ever met. Goodbye, Captain." He whispered in her ear.

"Goodbye, Jack. I'll fix this, I give you my word." Fawks said, hugging him back.

John didn't give her a choice as he pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"I love you John, I just can't risk losing anything more with you,"

"We're perfect for each other,"

"To perfect, that's why shit always happens to us,"

John laughed gently.

"Karma's a bitch," He said.

"And I'm going to go kick it's ass. Don't believe anything you see on TV," She told him.

"Never, I love you Rachel, Always and forever,"

"Always and forever," She echoed. Kissing him lightly, she pulled the white gold diamond from her finger and placed it in John's hand. Squeezing it tightly for a moment. She let go, and turned to leave as thunder roared outside.

She turned back to them, and at the door called over to them.

"When you rebuild Torchwood and the city, I want something named after me!" She said. "Or maybe a big gold statue."

She heard sad chuckles, they waved back with sadness in their eyes.

"Don't wait up," She said. Opening the door and walking into the storm.

* * *

The rain wasn't falling, it was roaring, pelting, punching. This wasn't ordinary rain, yet the trains were still running. She could hear them clattering along the tracks in the distance.

This was it. Fawks thought.

The final chapter of the Captain Rachel Falcon Chronicles, the epic final battle. Good vs. Evil. And good had chosen a champion in the form of a little lost girl from Wales who had made it on her own and become the greatest criminal of the known universe.

Evil had picked a ruthless bounty hunter and her supernatural friends that couldn't be killed.

Fawks couldn't help but think maybe good had chosen wrongly.

Fawks walked down the deserted streets. She had been for an hour now. Her clothes were soaked.

"Come on! I am so bored of playing your games!" She yelled. "You want me! Come and get me!" Curtains twitched as people looked out of their boarded up homes.

"Come on, you've been looking for me for weeks, well. I'm. Right. Here!"

The street lights at the very end of the long road went out. Then the next set, getting closer.

"Finally," Fawks stated. Waiting as the lights around her slowly dissolved into the circling shadows. A blonde haired pale eyes girl steeped forwards, her eyes showing a malicious joy.

"The great Fawks waiting for me?"

"Just get on with it," Fawks sighed. Kakra looked affronted for a minute.

"You're not going to try and stop me?"

"The point of that would be?" Fawks questioned.

"True." Kakra agreed.

"Well, come on. Haven't you been planning my death for ages, seeing as you lost your cowardly brother the same time I had my loss." Fawks growled. Kakra lashed out and cracked Fawks across the face.

"My brother was no coward." Kakra snarled.

"He sure ran like one." Fawks goaded.

Kakra didn't say anything, she just turned and her heel and walked back the way they came.

"For god's sake, I am so tired of waiting for you to kill me. If you're going to, just do it already."

"That would be too easy." Kakra said, the shadows at Fawks' sides, nudged her forward. The demon sighed, falling into step behind the blonde. She should have known it wasn't going to be so easy.

* * *

Torchwood watched in horror as did most of the city as Fawks was beaten bloodied and flogged relentlessly across every TV screen across Cardiff.

"Rachel…" John whispered. There were moments when shadows simply surrounded her and the only thing that could be heard were screams of pain and fear.

Rachel had always been scared of the dark and tight spaces. But the shadows cleared and the team could have sworn they saw Fawks looked directly into the camera and wink. She had a plan, apparently, and being beaten almost to death was a part of it.


	40. Chapter 39 Part II

**Second part…. A/N at end.**

* * *

**Chapter 39, part II**

Fawks was washed with a sense of déjà vu as she was slammed into the same bland room as she had been before, this time she was in a real state though, blood poured from open wounds a thin chain of the bronze barbwire was still cutting into her neck, she reached up and with a tug ripped the wire, cutting the back of her neck and her fingers simultaneously but it was off, she slumped down on the ground, trying to drag in enough oxygen through her battered lungs.

She dragged herself over to the wall, twisting and setting herself against it, she looked down at herself, battered and beaten and bleeding.

"You're a far cry from the mighty Fawks, that people in Vegas rave about."

Kakra said, making her way into the room.

"Yeah, well, you're a psychopathic bitch with issues," Fawks said, meeting Kakra's gaze easily.

"I heard that Fawks was a hero, the modern day Robin Hood."

"I'm more selfish than that." Fawks said simply.

"A hero, who would do anything for her family, turns out they were very wrong, you don't have a family. Monsters don't get happy endings."

"Look who's talking." Fawks growled.

"You failed. Fawks." Kakra smiled. "That's all you are,"

"You do know how to flatter a girl," Fawks snarled. But she was right, about everything, Fawks had failed, she'd failed her son, her lover, her friends, her home. This was ending here, she promised she would kill Kakra, no matter what it took. She wouldn't fail this.

She pushed with all her might against the floor, using the wall to help stand her up, her mangled wings scraping blood up it. She was stood, leaning heavily on the wall but she was up.

Kakra looked surprised, but in no way frightened.

That was mistake.

_**You with me?**_ Fawks thought to herself.

_Always have been. _Was the sincere reply of the demon.

_**Ready to die?**_

_Bring it on._

With a deep breath Fawks bowed her head and shut her eyes. Shutting most of her mind down. She felt power rocking through her. The kind of power that you could get addicted to, the kind of power that makes you a God. The kind of power no human can control.

Kakra backed up in shock as a low growl made it from Fawks' lips. She snapped her head up and opened her electric blue demon eyes.

A burst of power launched her from the wall, and out of a human shape, with a ripping noise of metal and a loud crack of bones Rachel was lost somewhere in the back of the demon's head.

_Kill?_

_**Only her.**_

* * *

Kakra looked up at the now six foot high demon. Light brown fur, covering her with electric blue demonic eyes staring. Muscles rippling under the short fur, and horns like a ram, caging her face, grey as stone with two inch silver claws that clicked on the marble floor as she approached the bounty hunter. Wings bigger, but still mangled and a deep burgundy and the demon's tail swished menacingly. Her lips pulled back over the white teeth, double canines bigger than a lions and a snarl rippling across the building. Kakra slowly stepped back, edging away, she turned and ran once she was clear of the door, clicking her fingers as shadows converged on the demon. She roared at them and they seemed to ripple back to a certain point, all whirling together, all around Kakra.

Fawks sat back on her heels and watched as the shadows slowly stopped, facing her now was a creature around the same size as her, a swirling mass of deadly shadows and claws, the centre of it being a girl with pale eyes.

_**Oh, sugar. That cannot be good.**_

The shadows burst forward and Fawks followed suit, the two foreign creatures clashed in a rip of snarls and claws.

Both trying to pin the other, dodging attacks and throwing new ones at every point they could get. Fawks caught Kakra in a swipe and launched her across the room, she hit the wall hard smashing through and causing the roof to crack all the way across. Fawks launched herself at the shadows. Claws ripping into the darkness, she pushed her jaws nearer Kakra and the shadows long claws ripped into the flesh on her face her muzzle eyes, she twisted her head, using the solid horns to move the dangerous creatures away. With a scream that was lost to the thunder that clashed over head, Kakra was released, she dropped to the ground as the shadows ripped at Demon Fawks. Cutting deeper, drawing more and more blood that was falling to the ground.

"AHH!" She screamed, the demon was losing power, she was coming back into human form. She had to move now. Pushing through the shadows she grabbed Kakra's shirt dragging her close, the shadows backed off, daring not to hurt their mistress.

Fawks looked around through the rain. They were on a half built train track a junction in front of them and a fully functioning track at their side. She dared a look behind her, the track was waiting to be built in a turn, if it went straight on it would go straight of a cliff and into the sea.

Kakra wrapped a wire of bronze around Fawks' neck and pulled tight, cutting of air, cutting into flesh.

Fawks drew her plasma whip from her side as she heard a train far off.

She flicked it on and left a hand on Kakra's throat, the two of them locked in a strangle hold. She flicked it to the junction switch and prayed that not many people were on the train in this storm. With a tug she wrapped the energy cord of the whip around the switch she tugged, the trains journey route changed. The wire around her throat stopped.

"You'll kill us both!" Kakra screamed.

"Turns out I'm not that selfish." She said.

With a scream all the shadows in the city converged on the two, claws trying to pry Fawks off of their master.

They scrambled away at the horn of the train.

_**This is going to hurt in the morning.**_

Fawks smiled weakly and shut her eyes as the light blinded them both.

Fawks hit the freezing water last, the dull thud of Kakra's body hit it first, Fawks was conscious, but she had smashed into the rock hard at her fall. And then the train had come down on top of them, she was trapped underneath the crushing weight of the train and the cold black water, her blood forming mushrooms in the water as it left her, oxygen was failing to get to her brain, and she was losing focus as the salt water stung her eyes.

Her lungs burned as she breathed in helplessly and her body took in the water, she thought she felt herself falling down into the seabed, but she slowly faded away…

* * *

The sun shone brightly after the storm and people edged out of their homes, there were no shadows to be seen anywhere, apart from those that were cast by the sun. People looked around, cautiously walking the streets. And then a portly man stood up tall and searched around.

"It's over…" He said.

Torchwood walked into the warehouse with marble floors and grand living accommodations. They walked in through the door and Jack sighed deeply, sadly.

"Major clean up operation." Jack said.

"Guys…" Ianto said from somewhere in the room. The Torchwood team followed him into a small plain room covered in blood. High up on the wall written in blood was.

_**Love you lots like Jelly Tots. Look after yourselves, and Toes, you've got Porter now.**_

_**Captain Rachel Falcon. Always and Forever.**_

* * *

**So, we made it. Amazing right? 40 chapters (well, 39 and a half), 65,305 words, laughs, tears, love and the last bit a little bit of hate :P **

**And most of all, a load of reviews. :D **

**Literally a massive thank you to every single person who read and favourited me and the story and everything, to everyone who read and to every single one of you who reviewed, even if it was just once, literally you lot keep me going and make my day every little review I get, even if it's saying you hate me or it's blackmailing me with forgiveness, not naming names *cough, Bad2Wolf2Mcgee, cough* But honestly, every single one of you are awesome and epic and to my star reviewers, I love you. I really do, you're awesome. Each and everyone of you. **

**Now, you all know me, and you all know Fawks, we're stuck here, so stay tuned, my lovelies, we may be back ;) **


	41. SEQUEL !

**Hi, this isn't a chapter, but! ****My friends, the sequel is up, because I missed you all, it's called Lost, and can be found on my profile or in the Dotor Who - Torchwood crossover section :D**

**It's a collaboration between myself and the author of What's In a Name Bad2Wolf2Mcgee, as it features her character Winter! Who you know from Wonderland or What's in a Name, it's also in her universe, as Fawks' in AU etc. etc. you know the ins and outs.**

**For those of you who don't read What's in a Name (you should) but basically, since Wonderland Winter's been a little bust and to sum up, now she has a connection with the TARDIS and is dating Jack and travelling with Amy, Rory and the Doctor. The rest you can pick up for yourselves, and Lost carries on straight from Old, New, Borrowed and Blue. **

**Also, Fawks is debating to whether or not to get her own Twitter, what do you think?**

**Enjoy :)**


End file.
